Once Forward, Twice Back
by MiBo
Summary: At the end of the final battle, Ganon was banished into the Void of Evil; Zelda wanted to give the Hero of Time a kind offer as a reward for his perilous quest. To return him to his younger self in order to live out his childhood as Fate would have ordained it. But the Flow of Time moves both ways; Link is pushed into another quest, one that will put him through the ultimate test.
1. A Fading Memory

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Legend of Zelda_ it rightfully belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. I only claim ownership of the Lost Fairy Arkli, other characters tossed in, and the writing of the story.

 **Chapter 1** \- A Fading Memory

Pale blue irises narrowed as they looked upon the grotesque form of the Evil Man from the Desert, the horns reflected in the moonlight, the sinewy strands of muscles piled on top of one another protruded from the shoulders, and those glowing yellow eyes pierced the male with blue eyes. Although the creature before him was as frightening as the worst nightmare conjured up, he was steadfast with his determination, a glowing triangle appeared on his left hand, and the male needn't look at it to know what it was or why it suddenly appeared. The male's pale golden strands were tugged by the gnawing wind, they barely obscured his view of his enemy, fingers tightened around the blue hilt of the sword, moonlight bounced off the blade, and the other hand gripped the shield. A ring of fire separated his charge from him, it was better that way, the woman was safe so he didn't need to worry about her, and he expertly flipped the sword in his hand; ready for the final battle regardless if it took his life.

The boar-like creature charged him, boots propelled him to the side, he ducked foward in a roll, then jumped up behind him, a quick vertical slash from the sword struck the weak point of the animal. Howling pain echoed around the top of the decrepit castle, the male clad in a green tunic was launched to the other side just as the creature tried to impale him. Once more the blade was flipped, blue eyes were locked onto his foe, the foe of his homeland, and the evil that desecrated the land he loved. No, this was no ordinary battle, it was to the death, and the male in green would give his life to see that the Desert Male before him never saw the light of day ever again.

"LINK! LOOK OUT!" cried a small feminine voice, the male didn't tear his eyes from the creature as it reared on its hind legs, he performed a graceful back flip to avoid the damaging blow, and he succeeded as the hooves slammed into the ground; causing it to crack. Balance was key in this fight, Link stood as the creature charged him once more, he performed a side jump then slashed the weak point once more, and howling pain emitted. He realized that the boar was gaining speed the more he slashed his enemy's weakness. The male in green lunged to the side but not before the horn grazed his chest, it slit the cloth open easily, as well as his undershirt. Skin was exposed to the biting wind, a red line formed but he ignored the pain, he took in a deep breath, and kept his stance just as the boar was going to charge one final time.

Summoning all of the strength he had, he put it into one final thrust, the slash stunned the evil creature, the body fell to the ground, it shook all around, and Link took this opportunity to give the crushing blow. He slashed as many times as he could, performed a graceful spinning slash, and finally thrust the sword into the forehead; right through the gem on its forehead. It roared to life, the sword was pulled free, and the creature thrashed around in agony before falling to the ground; still. He huffed, not knowing if it was finally over but a fleeting feeling of hope returned to him until the body of his enemy glowed to reveal the man once more.

He laughed at him, "Did you think that would kill me? Foolish child!" The ring of fire dissipated, Link's charge stood behind him, she used all of her power along with the help of the other sages to open the Void of Evil, it sucked the man inside. He hollered, "Curse you Sages. Curse you Zelda. Curse. You. LINK!" He was sucked into the void, the entrance disappeared, Link turned to Zelda, she smiled at him, and before he could do the same; the tower rumbled.

"We have to go! Hurry!" cried the small voice once more. The blue ball of light guided them from the rooftop down the various staircases, Zelda used her power to open the gates for them, and he stayed behind to fend of any lingering foes. The Lizard warriors were easy enough, the large Stalfos as well, but he was beginning to tire; he knew he wasn't invincible and the falling debris wasn't helping any. His shield was used to cover his head as a piece of rubble fell on top, it bounced off the shield, radiating pain through his right arm from the vibration. Link ground his teeth together and followed after Zelda, to protect her as she opened the gates for their escape.

After a grueling three minutes of travel, they emerged from the castle, they ran some distance before turning around to stare as the castle of their home collapsed before their very eyes. Zelda sighed but Link was breathing heavily, pain in his chest, his right arm, and his left hand was gripped tightly around the sword; once he realized this, it was put into the sheath on his back along with the shield. Silence engulfed them as they stared at the empty space where the castle once stood, her voice was quiet in the night, "We must return the Master Sword to its resting place. It's no longer needed." Link simply nodded and followed her to the Temple on the other side of the market, blue eyes gazed up at the unchanged temple, he balked on his feet the moment that they reached the entrance. Something felt wrong, his intuition told him to not do this, to run as far away from the temple as he could, it was wrong, and his intuition served him well in his journey. The long blond haired, delicate featured woman turned to look at him with her piercing blue eyes and small pointed ears. "Come Link. It's time to put all this behind us." He gave a nod, she moved forward, and it took all of his willpower to push his body over the cobble stone threshold and towards the temple.

Inside the stone building, he gazed around, the walls of stone were familiar and foreign all at once, it wasn't a feeling that he liked, and he followed her into the chamber beyond the altar. The glowing red, blue, and green stones reminded him of lost friends and newfound courage but there was still that fleeting notion that something terrible was going to occur; something so irreversible that he would be unable to do anything about. The temple was safe, he knew this but that intuition was raging at him to turn around and run away but the woman before him commanded him to return the sword. "Put it back." He unsheathed the sword, took one long final look at his lifelong friend, and slid it into its place in the stone. "Hand me your ocarina." Half-gloved fingers reached into a pouch around his waist, he retrieved the ornate blue instrument, he handed it to the blond woman, and she smiled at him. "It's time to return you to your time. To give you back the childhood that you lost." The instrument was put to her lips, she played a song that he had become accustomed to but her words sank in, and he took a step towards the feminine figure, to stop her. But he was too late, he glanced around as the walls of the temple faded to clouds, a beam of light engulfed his form, and drew him into it. His heart ached to not be sent back through the river of time, regardless of his lost childhood or not; he knew it to be wrong. Things would not change no matter what they did, reversing the flow of time would only do something worse, he could feel it, and he could feel the Master Sword radiating power; wanting to be with him but he could no longer see the sword. The light blinded him, he squeezed his eyes shut against the light, and felt that familiar, comforting warmth spread around him but also a tinge of cold fear.

The next thing he knew, he was much smaller than before, the Master Sword standing there in a ray of light, in its regal form. The small blue ball of light floated off to the nearest window, his voice was meek in the temple, "Navi?" The fairy ignored him as she floated through the window, his mind tried to recall what he was doing, why he was there, and he couldn't come up with anything. As he turned away from the sword in the stone, he felt a sharp memory come to the forefront, it was getting blurry but he remembered meeting a young princess in a garden as she stared into the throne room. Staring at a man with evil eyes but that image soon faded quickly, he shook his head, and felt the weight of the shield on his back; again he didn't know where the weapon had come from or what it meant. "A Hylian shield?" he asked no one in particular. He was alone in the temple beyond the altar, his small boots moved forward, and he paused to look at the altar. There were no stones and he watched as the walls hiding the Master Sword sealed shut once more.

His child-like mind tried to recall any event that would let him remember obtaining such a fine piece of craftsmanship but he came up with nothing and then he remembered that if he ventured outside of the forest then he would surely perish because he was a Kokiri. Once more he glanced around, realizing that this stone house was nowhere near the forest that he called home, and he gulped; suddenly aware that something was very wrong. Fear crept into his veins but it was soon squashed out, that fear he felt suddenly vanished, and a small glowing caught his attention. Link looked down at his left hand to see the outline of three triangles, the bottom most one was shining bright but the center of the three was darker, as if there was a lingering presence he didn't understand. He blinked a few times, the mark faded, and he trudged forward through the temple; the moment he exited, the noise assaulted him.

Noise that he wasn't used to, the market was nearby, and he took a seat on the stone pathway to collect himself. A stray cat rubbed its whiskers on him, he looked at it, it purred, and a smile so impercitible that it could barely be noticed, curled his lips. A small hand stroked the fur of the cat, it purred once more, and rubbed against his hand before darting off into the alley. Large blue eyes stared down at his left hand that had pet the cat and, still, he could not come up with why he was out here in Hyrule Market, so far away from the forest. Link shook his head, got up, and pressed onward, he would need to return to the forest; he noticed, for the first time, that he held the Kokiri Dagger on his back. Some memories returned to him, how he obtained the dagger, and how he bought a Kokiri Shield but how he got the Hylian Shield still eluded him. He shrugged, sauntered through the market, and exited across the wooden planks of the drawbridge. The small child crested the hill, he turned to look at the market, and his eyes set upon the castle. "Hyrule Castle." Again that blurry, fading memory came to the forefront but he had no name for the princess he had met nor the Evil Man she had spoken to him about, yet the Evil Man faded away from his mind, and soon that memory faded as well. He sighed heavily, the shield making it difficult for him to travel, but it would be a nice souvenir to show that you could survive outside the forest.

Unbeknowst to the small child that walked through the field of Hyrule, a large owl perched on a nearby tree, watching with those blue eyes before twisting his head upside down, and watching with black eyes. "Ho ho ho! The child wanders away, unknowing that his fate is forever writ in stone." The owl gazed at the castle, "Silly child princess. You cannot alter the Flow of Time without altering history!" Its head turned to watch the child in green trudge along the dirt path towards his forest home, "Watch him closely I shall. To see how he grows up in a world that will change him in ways he would never think possible."

-::::::-

There was a celebration when he returned, the Kokiri were ecstatic, except for Mido, but he knew why; Mido had a crush on Saria but Saria was closer friends with Link which made the blond boy a target for bullying. He gave that imperciptible smile towards Saria, the green-haired Kokiri teased him about his adventure outside the forest. She kept asking him about it but he wouldn't speak, for some reason he didn't want to talk about his escapade outside, and Mido took advantage of this.

"I bet he never went outside! He's just lying! You stole that shield from someone!" Link kept quiet, there was no reason to argue with him because Midoe wouldn't stop, he would only come up with more things to throw at him. "Aren't you going to defend yourself?" The child with pale blond hair only shrugged and headed towards his treehouse, the others watched as he climbed it, and disappeared inside. "Guess I was right!" He stalked off, followed by others who wanted to hear how much he was right about the outside world, while Saria longingly gazed at his treehouse.

Inside, he pulled off the shield, it was set against his chest of clothes, he took a seat on his bed, and curled up. Navi was nowhere to be seen, he was worried about her, and yet he was unsure of what he would find should he venture to speak with the Deku Tree. He gave a sigh, rolled over so that he faced the entrance of his home, as if to watch for intruders, and he felt his eyelids slide closed. Devoid of any dreams or nightmares, Link was finally able to sleep peacefully but it wasn't as peaceful as he would have thought. Images flashed in his mind, strange incoherent images that weren't connected, they flashed abruptly before changing to something entirely different, but the constant was an owl. A strange brown owl that could twist his head and speak from two different mouths, a strange creature indeed!

Hours passed, Link sat up, more groggy than before, he poked his head out of the treehouse, the Kokiri Lights were floating around, night had fallen on the Children of the Forest. "Now is a good time." Link slid down his ladder, boots made a soft thunk on the grass, and he quietly crept through the sleeping village, his left hand on the hilt of the Kokiri Dagger that he never unstrapped from his back; it gave him a sense of peace with it so near. Traveling through the valley that would take him to their guardian, he noticed that it was quiet, no strange grass appeared anywhere, and the lights bobbed to and fro on invisible strings; he didn't understand why he was so cautious. Blue eyes stared at the tree, the mouth was closed, the large moustache looming in the shadow light, and yet he paused.

The rumbling voice emitted from the tree, "Come forward child." Link stepped forward, he removed his hand from the hilt, and approached the guardian tree. "Sit Link." The small boy took a seat on the hill that crested the Deku Tree, the guardian took in a deep breath, "Thou hast come to see me in such a wee hour." He only nodded, "What troubles thou?" Blue eyes glanced away, "Take your time." He gave a small nod while he tried to find a way to voice what he felt, a way to voice the insecurity he felt.

"I..don't know how I got a Hylian Shield or how I was in the Temple."

"Temple? What Temple does thou speak of?"

"It was in the market place at Hyrule Castle."

"Thou were inside the Temple of Time?" Link nodded meekly, "What did thou see?"

"A sword, a great big sword in stone." The tree was silent as he continued, his eyes downcast onto the grass that he sat on, "Navi left through a window. I called out to her but she didn't respond to me and then a memory."

"What kind of memory?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. It's faint, the more I think about it, the fainter it gets. A princess, I think, and an evil man." The guardian could tell that this made the young child distraught as he continued, "I don't know how I got behind the altar or why I have a Hylian Shield but I remember a song."

"Please sing it." Link hummed the Song of Time that seemed as faint as the memory, when he stopped, his blue eyes looked up at the tree; wondering if there was something wrong with him. "Thou is destined for greatness. I cannot say when, how, or why for I do not know." Link nodded, "Good that thou understands thou's journey. Many hardships await thou in the close future." At this the child tilted his head, curiosity overtaking his distraught emotion, "When thou comes of age, thou will know when it is time to leave the forest behind. Thou is stronger than others here, stronger than others out there, and thou will be the greatest to have ever lived."

"When do I know to leave?"

"Thou will know."

"Thank you o'great Deku Tree." The tree only hummed a response as Link got up, he gave a final wave to the tree, and headed back to his treehouse. Although the images in his mind were still obscured, he had a feeling that it would deal with his future that the Great Tree had ordained to him. Link disappeared into the valley, when he reached the entrance once more, he paused. A figure was leaning against the stone wall, waiting for him, her bright green eyes glittered at him, and her dark green hair was always styled perfectly. "Saria?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Why?"

"I was worried about you. You weren't yourself earlier today and I wanted to talk to you but I didn't want to bother you."

"You wouldn't have bothered me."

She gave a warm smile, she closed the distance between them, she grabbed his hand, and lead him away from the valley entrance; she took him towards the small river they had running through their main living area. They removed their boots, took a seat on the banks, and plunged their feet into the cool water. He wore a small smile while she grinned at him, "I'm curious to know what it was like on the outside." Link leaned forward so that his arms rested on his knees while his feet were in the water and he told her of the market. The bustling market, the people that hawked their wares, the people that bought those wares, the stray animals that all followed him around, and then he got to the field. How it was so large and open that you could see everything if you stood in the center of it all or if you climbed a high enough tree. He told her about the strange flower creatures that he saw resting in the field until the Mailman passed by, they awoke and began to chase him out of their territory. Saria chuckled at that, he told her about the farm he saw, the entrance that seemed to lead to some other place, the entrance to the village that was adjacent to the castle, and he mentioned the hidden secrets throughout but he couldn't explore them. "Sounds like a lot of fun out there." He nodded, "Why did you come back?" Link kept his gaze on the water, "If there's so much to do out there, why did you come back here?"

"This is home."

"True. How did you get that shield?" Link proceeded to tell her what he had told the Deku Tree, when he finished, she turned her green gaze onto the rippling water, "That is strange. Navi didn't even respond to you?"

"No. It was like she didn't hear me or couldn't hear me."

"That's so weird." The male child only nodded, "I'm sure everything will turn out alright." He nodded, "So any plans now? Are you going to wander around the Lost Woods? Bother Skullkid perhaps?" Link gave a small smirk while she grinned and turned her gaze onto him. "I missed you Link. I was worried about you."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"Yes I do. We're friends." She leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, his blue gaze watched her as she leaned back, a slight blush on her face. "Right? Friends?"

He smiled, "Always Saria."

-::::::-

The following morning, the boy was up earlier than the other Kokiri, he still had the Kokiri Dagger strapped onto his back, he felt safe with it there, as if an old friend was always guiding him. Link slid down the ladder of his treehouse, and instinctually he took a few steps towards the exit of the forest. He paused, stared at the bare entrance, and wondered briefly why he was so drawn to the outside world, perhaps this was the time that the Great Deku Tree meant. Link shook his head and turned towards the section of the forest that would lead him to the lost woods, he had wanted to walk with Saria through the Lost Woods.

So he traversed the vines on the wall, entered the alcove, and immediately listened to the music playing throughout the strange woods, where if a Kokiri were to get lost then they would change into a Skullkid. The Lost Woods were dangerous for their kind but he always relished the thought of an adventure through them, so he pressed forward, somehow knowing exactly which tunnel to take. Boots lead him to the main area of the Lost Woods, for a strange reason, his hand moved to the hilt of the dagger, and for a fleeting moment he felt that he should go back and get his shield but the notion passed as there was nothing around him. Link moved forward through the maze, taking each proper turn, avoiding the Deku Scrubs that tried to sell him something, when he refused, they spat seeds at him; which he dodged gracefully. The long stretch was finally reached, he peeked inside, no monsters lay here, so he pressed onward, following the sound of the ocarina that his friend always played.

He stared at her, rays of light shining down upon her, eyes closed, lashes dark against her fair skin, and a smile on her face. Delicate fingers moved deftly across the holes, birds perched around her, squirrels, rabbits, and all manner of other creatures that lived in the forest. They sat on the floor and listened to her play; he noticed a white Wolfos laying down, ears perked forward, listening to the happy tune.

The scene played out before him, a nostalgic feeling engulfed his entire being, and a hand gripped his chest; he felt as if something terrible would befall his friend but nothing did. The emotion passed, his face was wearing a smile, and he approached her as quietly as he could. When she paused to catch her breath, her green eyes looked up, startled at him. "LINK!" The creatures turned to look at him, the Wolfos opened one golden eye, and she smiled warmly at him. "I didn't even hear you! You're so quiet! Come, sit with me." He nodded, moved gently around the animals, and took a seat next to her, "You still have my Fairy Ocarina I gave you before you left?" He nodded, "Let's play together!"

The boy grinned, he reached into a pouch on the Kokiri Dagger, retrieved the Fairy Ocarina, put it to his lips, and she put her new one to hers as well. The two Kokiri children played the forest song together, although Saria noted that Link was a much better player, he moved his head with the beat, and she closed her eyes to listen to their duet that echoed throughout the forest in the early morning. Link relished their time together, it made him at ease when they played their ocarinas, and even the animals seemed to be relaxed; although there was that fleeting notion inside him that something was very wrong or something would _become_ very wrong in a short time. They ended the song, the animals were still in awe of their playing, the Wolfos had taken to watching Link with his glowing golden eyes, the color reminded him of the triangle on his left hand, briefly he looked down at it, the one thing that he neglected to tell the Deku Tree and Saria. The mark wasn't there, perhaps he imagined it but he knew he didn't, it was clearly there along with that darker inverted triangle, and the canine watched him closely, as if he knew something about the Kokiri boy that he, himself, did not.

"What's wrong Link?" He looked at Saria, he didn't want to say anything but her happy smile infected him, "You still miss Navi?" The boy nodded, "It's alright, maybe she'll come back, and if she doesn't maybe you'll get another Fairy. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Maybe. I miss Navi."

"I know but there must have been a reason she left. Did you ask the Deku Tree?"

"I did. Even he was surprised."

"Well it must be Fate then. You'll get a new Fairy, I'm sure of it!"

"Yeah."

Saria continued to grin and her eyes looked towards the morning sky, "Isn't it beautiful here?" Link leaned his head in his hand, propped it up on his knee, and his left hand held the ocarina. His blue eyes watched her as the sun gilded her features, a small smile appeared on his face. "I love it here, especially in the mornings." The Kokiri girl glanced at him, he was watching her intently, she looked away, slightly flushed. "Don't you think so?"

"I think it's always beautiful as long as you're here."

She gasped at his outspoken words, she stared at him, "LINK!"

He chuckled, it was the first time since he returned that he chuckled, she smiled at him, "I'm glad to be around my friend. You make everything brighter, everything feels...good." She grinned at him, he smiled at her, and then she jumped off the tree stump. She grabbed his hand, he put his ocarina away quickly, and he got off the stump. "Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something!" Link only nodded as she lead him through the woods, into an area that he had seen before; slingshot target practice and neither of them heard the Wolfos follow them. The Deku Scrubs weren't there at the moment, she motioned for him to hide behind a nearby bush, he did so, and she whispered, "Wait for it." Blue eyes watched intently for what she wanted to show him, in a small flash, it was there. He squinted, that dark flash once more, as if the light was being sucked into something. "Do you see it?" He nodded and asked her what it was, "A Fairy of some sort. I've tried to get close to it but it disappears." They were silent, happy to watch the spectacle as the strange black Fairy that faded to crimson flitted about from shadow to shadow. "It never touches the light, always staying in the shadows. I wish I could see it at night but it's so dangerous here."

"What do you mean?"

"There are Stallkids in the Lost Woods at night. I've tried to come here but there are too many of them for me so I only come during the early morning hours to watch."

"Why?"

"This is a Fairy that I've never seen before, it moves as if this is the first time its ever been here. Like it has just been born." Link kept his blue eyes focused on the strange dark fairy. "I call it a Lost Fairy. Maybe it was a Kokiri that got lost in the woods then turned into a Skullkid and that Skullkid died or something so this Fairy is the lost soul of that Kokiri." Link thought about it but it seemed darker and more complicated than just a simple reason like that. "Or maybe it was a Kokiri who killed himself here. I don't know, I've asked the Great Deku Tree about it but he doesn't know anything about this Fairy. He said he can sense its presence but that's it, he doesn't know the intentions or where this one came from. I want to be its friend." Link nodded and the strange Fairy simply disappeared as the sun coasted higher across the sky. Saria turned her gaze onto him, "Can you come back at night? Can you befriend it?" Her green eyes pierced into his blue ones the moment that he locked eyes with her, without thinking, he nodded. She threw her arms around him, "Thank you so much Link! You're the best! I know that you'll be able to get this Fairy to come out of hiding!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you're stronger than the others, you're different, and you're my friend. I trust you." Link smiled warmly at her, she grinned, and they turned around to see the Wolfos laying there; watching them with those golden eyes. "Hey friend! You came to see if we're alright?" Saria approached him, she scratched the back of his ears but those golden eyes watched Link. For a brief moment he thought they glanced at his left hand but he told himself it was a trick of the light; it had to be. Soon the pair exited the forest, Link took one look behind him, and noticed the Wolfos stayed there. Saria noticed his glance and replied, "He always waits there for my return. He's a good boy, he knows he can't come in here without being attacked." Link gave a small nod but those glowing eyes were watching him intently, he turned away, and his blue eyes caught a glimpse of his left hand; there was nothing there.

A blond haired Kokiri girl was standing by, "Oh Saria! You're back...and with Link." At this point, the boy knew what was going to happen, and he didn't want any part of it. "You better hope Mido doesn't find out."

"I'm not worried about Mido, Fado," replied Saria.

"Suit yourself. If he does though, he'll want to challenge Link since Mido's our leader."

"I know. Thank you Fado."

She nodded, "I'm just letting you know since Mido was looking for you." Saria thanked her again but Fado looked at Link, something about him made her wonder, but the thought was soon forgotten as she walked off; nearly skipping with her Fairy in tow. The Fairy made him think of Navi, the sadness welled within, but he pushed it aside as he and Saria parted ways for the time being. Blue eye watched her go, they turned their piercing gaze towards the sky as the sun coasted across it, and he glanced over his shoulder at the entrance to the Lost Woods.

"That white Wolfos...the Fairy..." He couldn't get those two out of his mind and he knew they were important, perhaps not yet but at some point they would be. He took a seat on the edge of the ledge, his feet dangled over, and he watched the other Kokiri run around. They were playing games of tag or hide-and-seek or other childish games. Link didn't feel inclined to be part of any of it, instead his mind turned back to the Fairy in the forest, something about it made him focus on it. "Perhaps it's a Lost Fairy. One that doesn't fit in anywhere. Kind of like me." The thought made him smile and, for the first time since returning to the forest, he was excited for nightfall because he would befriend the strange Fairy even if it took the rest of his life.

Faintly his name was called, blue irises turned to look at the others down below, they were calling for him to come down since Mido wanted to talk to him. He thought about it for a moment and decided that he should comply so as not to cause trouble for Saria. Link got up but one of the Know-It-All Brothers decided to challenge him. "If you can jump from there then I'll give you five rupees!" They jostled one another, saying that he'd never take it because he wasn't brave enough, and Fado interjected stating that he was a man becaue he met her on the pillars above. They laughed while she fumed, Link stood up, backed up in order to get some running distance, and took in a deep breath. There was a feeling of familiarity surrounding him but he pushed it aside and allowed his feet to charge forward. He jumped, they gasped, and they watched in awe as he fell towards the ground. At the last moment, he nudged his body forward, Link rolled on the ground, and stood up. He didn't even bother to dust himself off, the brother ran up to him, and handed over the rupee.

"You keep it."

"Huh? But a bet's a bet."

"I didn't bet." The brother laughed with the others and Fado smiled warmly at him until Mido interjected. He was standing there with his hands on his hips, demanding to know what was so funny. "They challenged me to jump from the ledge up there and I did. They were going to give me five rupees for it but I never bet on it so they can keep it."

"No betting! And I found out that you were with Saria in the Lost Woods! It's dangerous in there!"

"Not to us."

"Are you threatening my authority?!" Link shook his head, Mido fumed, and stamped his foot, "I challenge you to a sword fight!" There gasps, Link wore a concerned look on his face, he already knew that he was a better swordsman than Mido. "If you win then we'll all do what you want but if I win then you do what I have to say!" He nodded, the redhead produced a sword, it was just like the Kokiri Dagger, Link held back a clipped sigh, and Mido charged him. "YAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mido charged Link, the boy had already unsheathed the dagger, and collided it with the sword held by his opponent. But he knew that if he defeated Mido then the man would be forever depressed since he would have been beaten by a Fairy-less Kokiri. Link knew that he couldn't have that so he feigned ignorance in swordsmanship, so much that he allowed Mido a few lucky cuts on his arms, and even one landed on his face. It was close to his right eye, it started at his cheek bone and curved away towards his jaw. Link dropped the dagger on the ground, he submitted to Mido who grinned, "I'M THE LEADER! I'M THE GREATEST!" Link kept his eyes downcast, "Your punishment is one night in the Lost Woods. Don't turn into a Skullkid." He cackled as he walked off, Link picked up his sword, cleaned it off, then sheathed it. Saria approached him with a cloth to help clean his wounds. He sat there and allowed the kind Kokiri girl to help him, Fado joined in with another cloth, and the two girls helped to clean him up. They even patched up his wounds because none of them had healing fairies but he only shrugged his shoulders when they mentioned it.

Both girls laughed and Fado said, "You're a man Link! Not even a few scratches will bother you!" He smiled at her while Saria put a patch on his face, "Except that might scar. Then again, all of these will scar."

"It's nothing." The girls were shocked that he wasn't bothered by the scars, still he shrugged, "One night in the Lost Woods is worth it."

"Worth it?" asked Fado. She eyed the two of them suspiciously, "Is there something in there?" Saria whispered to her about the Lost Fairy and she gasped. The blond's voice fell as she quietly said, "Maybe it'll be _your_ Fairy Link!" He nodded, "I'm so excited for you! I know you'll go in without a Fairy but you'll come out with one!" Link gave her an appreciative smile but her eyes looked past him, "Oh dear, Mido's coming back."

The leader stood over Link, the Fairy-less boy looked up at him, "When the sun falls, you'll enter the Lost Woods for a whole night!" Link only nodded meekly, playing along because he was going to enter the area anyway, "And no weapons." Everyone gasped, they were going to argue with him but he stamped his foot, "I'm the leader! What I say goes!" Link only nodded once more, he didn't need any weapons in the forest because, for a strange reason, he knew he would be fine. So he was left alone once more, the girls wandered off, and he sat there; where he had fallen to look up at the sky, thinking about many things. Things that seemed to come frome another timeline, he blinked, and began to wonder what was wrong with him because none of the others had this issue but he wouldn't tell them; he wasn't going to tell anyone about this burden.

-::::::-

Night fell upon the forest, he was standing at the entrance of the Lost Woods, the children all held torches, and Mido had his hands on his hips once more. Link unbelted the dagger, he held it in his hands for a moment longer, and then leaned it against the wall next to the entrance. He glanced at Mido, the others thought it would be due to the fact that he was frightened but he did it for another reason altogether, he only wanted to stare into those eyes of his leader, to show that he was scared, and the redhead glared at him then shooed him in. Link took a deep breath and disappeared through the gaping maw of the forest. "Let's see how long he lasts before he comes running out like a scared cucco!"

It was different at night, he realized that the lights here were different, they weren't as animated as they were in the village; if anything, even they seemed afraid to move. He took one step and a Stallkid appeared from the ground, with no weapon to defend himself, he had no choice but to run. Link followed the path he had taken earlier but the moment he hit the third tunnel, a white visage was waiting for him. "You again." The large Wolfos had been waiting for him, so the canine jumped over him, large white teeth crushed the bones of the Stallkid until it burrowed back underground, and those golden eyes faced Link. The canine lead him down another tunnel, the path that would take him to the Lost Fairy. Sure enough, the shrubbery was there, the target practice, and the floating Lost Fairy; there was a pang of empathy for the strange Fairy that flitted about, searching for something. "Perhaps, someone." A nose nudged him forward, so Link patted the Wolfos and moved towards the Fairy, he took a seat on the edge of the ledge, and asked, "Are you lost?" Immediately the Fairy halted, it turned its black glow onto Link, the wings keeping it afloat, even the wings were a faded red color, and not white. "I'm Link."

The strange ball flew with such speed that Link had only blinked before it was floating before him, the boy wasn't startled, for some reason he felt calm with this strange fairy just millimeters from his face, and the Kokiri put his hand out. The Fairy moved from his visage to alight upon it so that it could take a brief rest, it moved slightly to look past Link, and see the white canine that had taken to laying on his stomach with his ears perked up; listening. It floated up to Link's face once more and gave a warbled reply, "Liiiiuuunnk." Link nodded, "Liiuunk." Again it tried, "Liunk." The boy was patient, "Link!"

"You can call me Lunk if you want." It giggled, it was clearly a male, the voice was a bit masculine, "I like your colors." It turned away, as if embarrassed, "I'm your friend." It hovered over his shoulder, to look at the canine, "I don't have a name for him yet but I thought I'd call him Rauru." The ears twitched in Link's direction, "I guess he likes it too." He sat there, swinging his legs while the Fairy floated around him, "I have to go back to Kokiri Forest in the morning." The orb froze, "You can come with me. That is, if you want to be my Fairy."

"Airy?"

"Every Kokiri gets a Fairy, I had one but she left without telling me why."

"Sad."

"I am but I met you." Immediately the orb perked up, he made a ringing sound of joy, and Link smiled warmly at it. "I have a feeling you and I are going to be the best of friends." It bobbed once more, "You're a Lost Fairy aren't you?" He bobbed to show his affirmation, "I'm lost too but in a different way. I feel as if something very bad is going to happen." They were silent for a little while before Link asked, "Do you have a name?" It floated near him, weighing his decision to tell him or not, and finally the male Fair took a chance. His voice changed, it warped to reveal what he truly was, the voice held a deep tone but something underlying as he gave his name to the Kokiri Child wearing green.

"I Arkli."


	2. What is this Confusion?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Legend of Zelda_ it rightfully belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. I only claim ownership of the Lost Fairy Arkli, other characters tossed in, and the writing of the story.

 **Chapter 2 -** What is this Confusion?

"I like that name." Arkli turned away, as if embarrassed but soon floated by his head when there was rustling heard; immediately Link glanced over his shoulder. Rauru was already looking at the entrance, ears perked up, waiting for whatever it was to emerge. Suddenly a hoard of Stallkids appeared, the Wolfos immediately set to attacking them but one appeared near Link, Arkli did the only thing that he could think of at the moment, and pushed the Kokiri boy off the ledge. There was an abrupt shout as he fell but he quickly caught himself, rolled as he hit the ground, and got right back up to his feet. Blue eyes gazed around for the nearest place of safety, Arkli flew over to the tree where the target was hanging from, the Fairy was bobbing and ringing incessantly. Link ran towards the tree, and tried his best to climb it. It wasn't easy for him but he managed, finally he reached the top, there were a pile of Stallkids on the ground, circling it, and he let out a sigh. Arkli hovered by him, he turned to look at the Lost Fairy, "Thank you." He chimed quietly but the boy watched as Cloud glanced at him only once then dashed through the tunnels to escape the Stallkids. "I can stay here the rest of the night, it's not a big deal." The Fairy was floating around, he removed his hat, "You can rest in here if you'd like." Immediately the ball flew inside, he replaced it on his head, and swung his feet while the skeletons circled the base of the tree.

Eyes traveled up to the starry night, his mind wandered to that fading memory that seemed to be even more distant than before, and he thought about the sword in the temple. What it all meant to the boy still eluded him as well as why he was in that particular area in the first place. Blue orbs were downcast, there was a minor glinting on his left hand, they traveled to it, and they widened. The triangle was there, glowing brightly, and so was that darker inverted one. Still, he didn't have any answers to the questions that ran through his mind, and he was glad that his new friend was sleeping; it would have been hard to explain this when he didn't know anything about it or how to tell it himself. The light faded, both of them, and he turned so that his chest rested against the branch that held the hanging target; it was going to be a long night as the Stallkids clacked their bones together and chattered incessantly.

The moon coasted across the sky, a rooster crowed in the early morning light, and Link sat up; his body was stiff but he knew that he was fine. Ocean orbs lazily opened to stare down at the grass, the Stallkids were gone so he sat up slowly, stretched his aching back, and quickly climbed down the tree. Once up the ladder, he meandered through the tunnels towards the exit, he paused, there was something tugging at his hair, something under his hat, and he pulled the bottom of it open. Arkli flew out, shook a few times, then paused with him. "Sorry about that." The strange Fairy simply glowed in time with the bobbing lights around them. "This is the entrance to Kokiri Forest. Do you want to come with me?" The Lost Fairy was unsure but the boy was patient with him and, after many minutes, the Fairy gave one small ring. "Come on. I want you to meet my friends." At the mention of 'friends,' Arkli chimed louder this time, the boy smiled, and entered the tunnel; the Fairy trailing after him.

Gasps echoed around him, the other Kokiri were astonished to see that he had survived the night with no weapons, then another round of gasps at what hovered just over his shoulder, peeking over it as if it was shy. Mido strolled up to him, "So you survived and got a Fairy." He wrinkled his nose up at the blond boy, immediately Arkli flew between them, the color tinting him was red, and he gave a dangerous chime. Mido took a step back, "Call off your Fairy Link!"

"It's alright Arkli." The orb turned to Link then back to Mido, gave one last chime, and floated backwards to his new friend; meanwhile Saria was grinning from ear to ear. He looked at her and gave a small smile while she put her hands behind her back; waiting for the others to leave him alone. It was clear by all the questions that Link didn't want to answer them so he politely excused himself, "I don't want to talk about what I saw." They were upset but he didn't care, instead he walked passed the others, and towards the Great Deku Tree's Meadow. Link wanted to know more about the Lost Fairy who had chosen him and he thought that the Great Guardian could help. "Come on Arkli, I want you to meet our guardian." He bobbed around while glowing with excitement but they never reached the tree. He was intercepted by Saria, who looped her arm around his, and asked him all sorts of questions about his Fairy. "I don't know much but I like him. He's a good friend already." She had asked him about it, "He saved me from a Stallkid." Saria grinned as they sauntered through their home together with their Fairies.

The pair walked around the forest grove, Saria was showing everything to Arkli, and telling him all about it while Link only followed her. He wore a small smile but that memory invaded his mind once more, something about it made him shudder inside, and it faded away soon after. Everything about the event made him confused, he still didn't have any answers, and the Great Guardian wasn't able to give him any either. It was all a mystery to him and Link didn't like it one bit. "Liunk!" Saria looked at the black glowing ball, she smiled at his pronunciation, and the boy was pulled from his reverie. He stared at the Fairy, "Liunk!" It flew to the river and hovered, "Awter."

"River," he replied.

"Irver."

"That's good Arkli."

"Irver!"

Saria smiled, "He's so sweet! I wonder why he can't speak properly." Link only shrugged, "You're right, it doesn't matter!" Saria's own Fairy followed the strange one around, as if to guide him along, and tell him what was what. "Erameia seems to like him too." Link nodded, they took a seat by the river once more, removed their boots, and let the stream caress their feet. He sighed, she looked over at him, "Something wrong?"

"I just...it's nothing."

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything."

"I know but it's difficult to explain. Great Deku Tree couldn't make sense of it either."

"In time you'll come to know what it is and the confusion will go away."

"I hope so."

"Until then you can always talk to me. Arkli seems to like you a lot." He gave a small smile while she grinned, "I knew you'd be able to befriend him. How'd do you do it anyway?"

"I told him my name was Link and I wanted to be his friend. He's very fast, in one blink he was from the tree to my face."

"Wow! That's amazing speed!" He nodded while they watched the two Fairies float around, Arkli weaving around more than Erameia, and the two Kokiri children watched their Fairies. It was almost surreal, her glowing green one compared to his red-black tinted one. Saria was wearing a smile but it soon faded, "Link?" He glanced at her from the side, her face was sad, "I have a feeling that you're going to leave and never come back." It was strange for her to say but she put a hand over her heart, "I can feel it here. You're going to leave soon."

"If I have to leave, I'll come back. No matter how long I take, I'll return." She whipped her head to face him, their eyes connected, and he gave a small but warm smile. "I'll always come back." Saria smiled in return, she leaned over, and hugged him; when she let go, she placed a small kiss on his cheek. "I promise." She nodded, happy at his words, and she knew that he would keep to them as well.

-::::::-

It was dark around him, he could feel something there in the shadows, something evil; Link turned around to see what it was that could have possibly followed him to his dreams. Instead of waiting to see what was there, he turned around, and ran as fast as he could but whatever was behind him could keep up. Ragged breath came and and went as he ran harder, eventually he tripped, and fell onto his face; Link got up and stared at the black tar that had him trapped. With all his strength, he tore from it but only succeeded in turning around, and falling back down. A deep voice penetrated the darkness, "You thought you could _run_ from your destiny?" Blue eyes glanced around to see who that voice belonged to but there was no one, "You thought _she_ could _defeat_ your destiny?" At this point he felt the fear grip his heart, the booming voice seemed closer now, almost upon him, "You thought everything would go back to the way it was? She thought she was helping you by giving you back the time you lost but time runs both ways." A blurry figure appeared in the dark, he couldn't quite make out what it was but it seemed to look like an adult, and he wore green like a Kokiri with something brown on his chest that had a yellow tinge. Link was going to ask a question but that figure spoke once more, "There is no traveling through time. You have one chance, don't waste it." The black tar pulled Link into its depths and he was going to scream but it filled his lungs.

Abruptly he sat up, his body was covered in sweat, it was early morning, the sky was still grey outside, and Arkli was in front of him. Link gripped the sheet in one hand, his knuckles were white, and his face pale; his eyes betrayed the fright that he had experienced in his dream. "Liunk?" came the quiet question from his Fairy companion. The boy looked at the worried glowing ball, he was breathing heavily still but assured the Fairy that he was okay. "Kay?" He nodded, "Awter?" He nodded once more, the Fairy moved so that he could get up, Link walked to his basin of water, and splashed some on his face. He ran his wet fingers through his hair to the back of his neck then looked at his reflection in the mirror. For a brief instance there was that blurred figure's visage, he blinked a few times but only saw his own face. "Kay?"

"I'm fine Arkli. I didn't mean to worry you." He bobbed while the boy headed back to bed but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. So, he got dressed, strapped on his Kokiri Dagger, and decided to visit the Deku Tree once more. He slid down the ladder quietly then trotted to the meadow, once there, he looked up at the Guardian. "I had a nightmare about a blurred figure telling me that I only had one chance and not to waste it. What does that mean?"

"Thou must leave the forest."

"When?"

"Thou will know when it is time and take thou's Hylian Shield." Link wore a grim expression and the tree then saw his Fairy companion, "Thou hast a Lost Fairy." He nodded and introduced the Fairy as Arkli, "Arkli...thou must be careful on thou's journey." The Fairy nodded as he turned to his tormented friend once more.

"Where do I go?"

"Thou will have a guide." Link nodded and thanked the tree for his infinite wisdom, "Thou will return when thou is seventeen years of age." The boy nodded once more as he left the meadow, the tree watched as he drifted out of sight, "Thou's time has been altered..."

Link returned to his tree house, he plopped onto his bed, and sighed, "I don't know what to do Arkli." The orb hovered near him, "I don't know who that man was or what he wanted but what he said made it sound like a warning." He closed his eyes and remembered the words he spoke about time running both ways and he could never defeat his destiny or run from it. "What does that mean?" There was a small glowing in the dimly lit tree house, he flipped his left hand over to look at the two triangles. "It has to do with this thing, whatever it is."

Rays of light peeked through his drapes, he sat up, rubbed his eyes, and placed his boots on the ground, apparently he hadn't moved from his prior spot from being awoken. He sighed, stretched, then splashed water onto his face, and headed out into the daylight. He closed his eyes against the bright light briefly, then they adjusted, and he looked down to see Saria and Erameia. She waved to him, he grinned, jumped down, followed shortly by Arkli. The strange Fairy greeted the glowing green one before they trailed after their companions, the pair went into the Lost Woods, and ran through the maze in order to reach the Sacred Meadow. Saria was surprised at how fast he was, jumping over obstacles, dodging the sleeping animals, and even rolling underneath the white Wolfos that ran after them.

Once in the center of the meadow, he was lying on his back, Saria plopped down next to him, she was laughing while he wore a smile on his face, she laid next to him, and the pair stared up at the blue sky. It was clear, Link stared up at it, eventually that blue sky faded to dark gray, lightning flashed through it, and he sat up to get a better look but it vanished as he blinked. Saria hadn't noticed his change in demeanor because her eyes were closed, enjoying the sunlight. Link, on the other hand, pressed his lips into a thin line. I don't think I'm going to last three years. He sat up, pulled the Fairy Ocarina free, and began to play Saria's Song. She sat up, stared at him, and watched as he played; it was fascinating as his fingers moved deftly over the holes. Every time he played a second set, he was faster, and Saria watched as his eyes never opened until he actually needed to breathe. Link took the instrument from his mouth, he opened his eyes, breathing lightly, and he glanced at Saria. She was staring at him, he stared back at her, and she looked away bashfully.

"What?"

"You play beautifully Link."

"You taught me."

"I know but still. You're better than me."

He sighed, she looked at him, "I don't even play that often." He put the instrument away safely then looked up at the sky again, "This will always be my favorite place." She smiled warmly at him while looking up at the sky once more, still she was oblivious to his inner turmoil as he was very good at hiding it. Arkli hovered near his shoulder once more but the only thing that the boy could think about was how his journey was going to come about sooner than was anticipated. _Visions during the day...I don't think that's a good sign._

As the sun coasted across, they left the Sacred Meadow to return to Kokiri Forest, the moment that they exited, Link felt something solid on his face. His body was pushed backward, his feet caught in the ground, and held him fast. Link's blue eyes had squinted closed against the impact, he opened them to see a fist on his cheek. The hand was drawn back, he stared at the red-haired Kokiri boy, their leader, and, for some reason or other, Link glared at him. "That's the last time you go into the Lost Woods with Saria."

"You can't dictate what I do Mido!"

His eyes were angry at her, "Yes I can! I'm your leader and you belong to me!" She was stunned into silence while Mido was about to turn his way, he was suddenly slammed into the ground, and there were gasps from the others. Link had tackled their leader to the ground, his breath escaped him, and Link curled his hand into a fist; immediately it slammed into Mido's face. There was already a bruise forming on Link's face but he ignored the pain as he slammed his fist into Mido's face again, the older Kokiri was whimpering, and Link stopped. He was breathing heavily, he got off of him, backed up, and stared at the faces of his friends. Those visages only held fear, they were scared of him, he looked at Saria, she held the same fear, and he looked away. Link simply ran away from the area, his boots took him to his tree house, Arkli had followed him every step of the way, and he climbed the wooden ladder. Once inside, he grabbed a bag, threw all of his clothes in it, then wrapped the Hylian Shield in another cloth, and pulled it onto his shoulders. The boy exited the tree house, slid down the ladder, and ran as fast as he could towards the entrance of the Forest, and disappeared through it. He never heard Saria call out to him as he left and the only thing he felt on his face were those tears that slipped out.

Once in the field, he was gasping for breath, Arkli hovered near him, wanting him to take a rest, but Link shook his head, "Hoo hoo! You should take heed from your Fairy friend." The boy looked up but didn't see anything, "Head to Lon Lon Ranch boy. Stay there for three years and await my next instruction. Get stronger Link! Hoo hoo!" Again he looked around only to find nothing, Arkli was dark red, as if ready to fight, but soon faded, and Link took in a deep breath. The Fairy followed Link into the field, they found the dirt path that would probably take them to where they needed to go but they didn't know which direction. Arkli floated left so Link followed suit, thinking the Lost Fairy knew more than he did, and so they began their trek into Hyrule Field.

The sun coasted across the sky, a rooster crowed somewhere, and night fell upon the field; it was different. Link noted that it was eerie, the moment that he took a step, a Stallkid began to dig its way up from beneath the ground, he ran from it, because he knew where there was one, there would be more. Arkli lit his path before him, lighting up the Stallkids that would block his path so that he could dodge them until there was a tree. Link was breathing heavily, he ran faster, then jumped, and grabbed the lowest hanging branch. The boy pulled himself up, sat there, and leaned against the trunk; he was catching his breath while Arkli floated near him. He smiled at his Fairy companion, happy that the Lost Fairy had willingly come to his side in the Lost Woods. "Thank you again Arkli. You're watching me but why?" He continued to glow in time with his own breathing as he simply floated around, Link smiled, and leaned against the tree to get some rest.

-::::::-

Crowing reached his ears but the sound of digging came first, he opened one blue eye to look as the Stallkids quickly dug underground, and he yawned. Link jumped from the branch, Arkli was still sleeping in his hat so he continued on the dirt path, wondering exactly which way to go, and it didn't take him long to find some strange foliage. He blinked at it, wondering what it was, so he prodded it with his boot, it moved, and he jumped back with his hand on the hilt of the Kokiri Dagger. "What is that?" For a second, he thought it was still once more, but it soon spun from the ground, propeller-like appendages giving it lift from the dirt. Link stared in awe of the strange creature but then a familiar voice brought him from his wonderment. There was tugging on his hair and the very familiar masculine voice that held a bit of a childish tune.

"LIUNK! AWTCH OUT!"

He dodged the blades, Arkli had somehow slipped out of the hat on his own and was by his side, nudging him to move in another direction, so Link released his grip on the hilt, and took off running in the direction that Arkli had indicated. He was breathing in gasps as he ran through it, more and more of those creatures appeared. "I think we're going the wrong way!" Arkli only chimed as there was a swarm of them following him around until he was able to push himself even further than he had before. He could feel the burn in his legs and lungs but still he pushed on until he ventured far enough away from them that they turned around to chase some other poor creature. The pair crested a hill, he sat down, and watched as Arkli floated around him, comforting him with his strange glow, and the boy only smirked. "Fun?" It chimed instantly, "Yeah..I thought so too." Immediately Arkli chimed once more, Link maneuvered so that he could look over his shoulder, there was a ranch encased by a wall, he could barely make out the corral but it was there. "The ranch." Arkli chimed, "Good work Arkli! We found the ranch!" He chimed again in satisfaction, "I'll rest here for a bit and we should make it before nightfall." The side of his face ached, he knew there was a bruise there but he couldn't do anything about it, as well as the bandages that were now covered in dirt.

Many minutes later, he got up, and jogged towards the ranch, he realized that he was facing the back end so he circled around until he reached the entrance. Arkli hid behind him, the gates were massive but still inviting for him, and he stepped through it. Immediately he could feel a wave of familiarity hit him, he paused, and glanced around. There was something eerily familiar about this ranch even though he knew that he had never been here before. The feeling wasn't unpleasant, on the contrary, he felt safe here; so he proceeded inward towards the house. He opened the door to find a man cleaning some dishes, he looked over at the boy, and grinned. "What can I do for you lad?"

"I'd like to stay here and you wouldn't need to pay me anything as I'll work for my keep."

"You don't have any family?"

"No."

"Hmm..." he rubbed his beard and stared at the bruise on his face. "How'd you get that?"

"A fight."

"Did you win?"

"I left so as not to cause any more trouble."

"You have good judgement, I like that, and you're willing to work for your keep; I like that too. I see you have a sword." Link nodded, "You know how to use it?" He nodded again, "Well...as long as you pull your weight, I don't see a problem." The boy nodded once more, "Go out to the stables and see Ingo, he'll get you started. There's a storage room on the far side, that's the place where you can stay. I hope you don't mind but I have a daughter to protect."

"I understand."

"Good. Now go on." Link was about to leave, "What's your name boy?"

"Link."

"Alright Link, I'm Talon. Sun up to sun down. No dilly-dallying. We get work done around here." Link nodded once more, "Good boy." The Kokiri headed out towards the stables while Talon watched him go, "He's going to be a strong one for sure. I've never seen any kid his age wandering the field..." The rancher returned to cleaning the dishes while Link met with Ingo in the stables.

The man was nice, "Welcome sir! Please right this way and I'll show you around. Your room is over in that tower." He pointed to it, Link nodded, "Come, the tack room is this way, you'll be mucking out stables, cleaning the cows, milking them, gathering cucco eggs, feeding them, and the sort." Link nodded, Ingo pointed to the building, "Go and put your things in there then come back here and we can get started." The boy nodded and trotted out to the building, once there, he pushed open the doors, glanced around, and noticed a cow eating there. Link smiled at the creature, patted the nose, and then found a dark corner where he could hide his sword and shield. The boy placed them down, threw loose hay over it as well as a hay bale for safe measure then laid out more hay, and tossed a blanket on top of it. He made sure to remove the Fairy Ocarina that Saria had given him so that he could play later on, he wrapped it in a piece of cloth he found, and wound more cloth to make a make shift pouch with a loop. He tied it to his belt, fitted it snugly, and then decided that he needed to take one last look at his new home. Link felt safe with everything so patted the cow's nose once more before heading back out to meet Ingo at the stables again. "Alright then. Let's get started, sundown is when we stop and head in for dinner but you have to wash up first." Link nodded once more and Ingo began to show him what he would need to do for the following morning.

As the sun coasted across the remainder of the sky, Link felt his arms burning, his hands were sore, and he knew there was going to be blisters there but he didn't care. The strange voice told him to come here and that's what he did, for how long he wasn't sure but he hoped his stay there would clear up some confusion he had. The fact that the Deku Tree had told him he would need to leave made him cautious of everything around him including these nice farm people. Link was in the barn, there was a basin of water for him to wash up with, he stripped out of his old clothes, tossed them aside, and began to clean off his body until he was finished. Link rummaged in his sack, pulled out another clean set of undergarments and tunic. He put everything back on, tossed his dirtied clothes into the basin to soak, and turned so that Arkli could inspect him, the Fairy bobbed in agreement, and the pair headed into the main house for dinner. The Lost Fairy hid inside his hat, Link didn't want these people to know that he had a Fairy because then they'd know that he was from Kokiri Forest, and he didn't want his home to be found. It seemed that Arkli had the same inclination as he had stayed hidden away the entire time since the entrance to the ranch, now Link sat at the table with these people, Talon watched as his daughter entered.

"Malon, this is Link. He'll be working here for a little while."

"Hi! I'm Malon."

"Link."

"Nice to meet you." Link nodded, "You don't talk much do you?" He shook his head, "That's okay. Do you like it so far?" He nodded, "Good! I was just out there and I think the cows like you too." Link only gave a slight nod while the stew was dished out in the bowls then passed around. "Let's eat!" Ingo began to scarf his food down, evne though Link was hungry; he took his time. Relishing every bite of the stew and the bread that they had. Talon watched him closely while Malon was too busy with her food as well, the rancher began to realize that this boy was someone who was going to do great things in his future; just by the way the was eating his food. So focused on it, relishing every bite, but always glancing around; as if to make sure it was safe.

 _What happened to him? He's so cautious, very careful with what he says, what he does, and even how he eats. Like he's been through some kind of near-death experience, he's only ten, he should be more open like Malon; all the other kids I've come across were like that but not this one. He's so reserved...he is_ _ **definitely**_ _going to grow into an interesting man._ As he thought about this, he began to realize that Link was the perfect protector for his little girl but he pushed those thoughts aside for now since they were both very young. There was still time to keep his little girl all to himself before having to marry her off to someone. The meal was finished, Link took his empty bowl to the sink without having to be told while Ingo left his there, the other male went straight up to his room in the main house while Link returned to the table, grabbed Ingo's dishes, and placed them in the sink. "I'll take care of this. You go and get some rest."

"Thank you for the food Talon, it was delicious."

"You're welcome."

"Have a good night."

"You as well Link."

The boy looked at Malon, "Have a good night Malon."

"Sweet dreams Link!" He nodded to her, left the house, and she watched from the window as he trotted to the building on the far side of the ranch. "Why did you put him there? You know that cow in there doesn't like anyone not even me."

"He'll be alright honey."

"How do you know?"

"I just do now go get some sleep. We have an early day tomorrow."

"When do we _not_ have an early day Daddy?"

He laughed, "You're very right my dear. Let's get to bed, I'll finish up down here."

"Okay. Goodnight Daddy!" Talon picked her up, kissed her cheek, and placed her back down while he said the same thing to her. She headed up the stairs while his gaze was drawn to the strange boy in green who had shown up on his doorstep looking for a place to stay even if it meant working for his keep at just the age of ten.

"So young. Where are his parents? I guess that's something I'll never know." He sighed, shrugged his shoulders, and returned to cleaning the dishes. In the meantime, Link had entered the annex, he looked at the large wooden beam that would block the doors from being opened. He thought about it, Arkli made his presence known, and Link nodded. He tried to lift the wood but it was far too heavy and he was still too weak. Link fell down, huffing while Arkli consoled him, and then he heard a moo.

He looked over at the cow, it was eating the hay, but approached him slowly; Link only stared at her, the cow brought her lips to his head, and moved them about what little hair stuck out from underneath his hat. She was comforting him, he smiled, "Thank you. I can't talk to you but I'd like to call you something other than Cow." The cow responded happily, he smiled, "Okay, Patches it is. I need to get some sleep so feel free to move about if you want." Once more the cow mooed at him, he got up, moved to his bed, took his hat off, and laid down to rest. But he couldn't find the ability to sleep so he sat up, removed the ocarina, and began to play Saria's Song. The cow was pleased with the song, after a few minutes, he smiled at her, "Do you like Meadow? You liked Saria's Song and we always used to play in the Sacred Meadow." The bovine responded happily, Link smiled and finally felt he was able to sleep so he laid down; Meadow had moved towards the doors because he glanced over at her. She placed herself against them so that he wouldn't be interrupted during the night. "Thank you Meadow. I'll try to get you something tasty in the morning as a reward." She mooed once more but more quietly, he laid down, pulled another blanket over him, and fell asleep with Arkli hovering around to watch his surroundings for him while his cow roommate had used her massive body to block the doors.

-::::::-

Sunrise reached Lon Lon Ranch but he was already up before dawn, awoken by the same nightmare he had in Kokiri Forest. He ran a hand through his hair, looked at his hat, pulled it on just so that Arkli would have a place to stay until he felt comfortable enough to tell them of his Fairy companion. Meadow had already moved away from the doors because she was awoken by his rustling, Link smiled, "I'll bring a brush out here so that you can feel pretty and maybe some ribbon." He immediately cleaned out her area first since he was still early, once it was done, he laid down new hay for her, she moved her lips on his head, he chuckled, and headed out into the early morning light. Immediately he trotted to the barn, he opened up the stalls for the cows and the horses, one by one he moved them into the corral so he could clean their stalls, and he returned to the barn.

Talon had gotten up when the rooster crowed, he was in the kitchen making the breakfast, he heard a whinny, and glanced out the window. He was surprised to see the cows and horses out to pasture already, even the little foal that Malon was attached to was out there wandering around. "Who could that be? Has to be Ingo, he's the only one that would get up that early." However his surprise returned double fold when he spotted the boy in green pushing a wheelbarrow full of manure to the compost pile, he was having a hard time but he persevered. "Why on Hyrule is he doing this? I don't understand him but I'm glad to have such a hard worker and the animals seem to like him." It was at this time that Talon looked towards his living quarters, there was that familiar cow head poking through the low window, she was watching Link. The cow mooed loudly, Link immediately ran to her, he patted her nose, she licked his face, and he gave a small smile that was unseen by Talon. He patted her nose, gave her some comforting words, then left her to disappear inside the barn; the boy ran out with two empty pails. "Is he really going to milk her?" The boy in green disappeared inside his abode, there were grunts at first but after a few minutes happy sounds emitted from the cow, Talon simply watched from the window, after more time passed, Link exited carrying two very full pails of milk. He grit his teeth and took his steps slowly towards the main ranch house. Talon exited the house and met him halfway, "I'll take those lad."

"Thank you."

"No problem. What time did you get up?"

"Before sunrise."

"Why?"

"Habit."

"Ah, so how did you get her to let you milk her?"

"Meadow?"

"You gave her a name?"

"I didn't want to call her cow."

Talon laughed, "Meadow is a good name. She never liked anyone coming near her or milking her."

"I played a song for her."

"Oh? You play an instrument?"

"I play the ocarina."

"How wonderful, you'll have to play for me sometime if she liked your music that much." Link nodded as they headed into the house, "Meadow used to produce the best milk but when she lost her calf a month ago, she hasn't been the same."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. He was healthy and fine, even bigger than the others, and then one day he just wasn't there, he disappeared. She was so mournful and we still don't know what happened but she didn't want to stay in the barn so we moved her out there."

"I won't let it happen again."

"Can you keep those words?"

"Yes."

"Good lad. Let's make some oatmeal and have milk for breakfast." Link only nodded as he did his best to help Talon create the breakfast that wanted to make for his daughter and other ranch hand. The pair trotted downstairs, Ingo immediately took his seat, Link took his, and the girl took her own while Talon finished up making the breakfast. The bowls were placed in front of everyone with glasses of milk, and they began to eat. Again, Talon noticed how Link relished every bite and how he seemed to watch everything around him, as if there was an enemy afoot.

"This is great Daddy! Which one gave us the milk?"

"Actually it was Link who got it from Meadow."

"Meadow?"

"Yep. The cow out in the tower." Malon was in shock as was Ingo while Link finished his food, he put his dishes in the sink, and simply left the area so that he could work. "Don't work too hard, you're still small." He only nodded while he headed out into the barn to scrub the stalls, "That kid got up before me." Malon and Ingo stared at him again but Ingo didn't seem to care as much as Malon, he finished his food, left his dishes on the table, and headed out to the barn as well.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I teach him her song?"

"Of course you can Malon. The animals all love him."

"I'm glad."

"Me too honey."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's he from?"

"The field."

"But he wears green. Maybe he's one of those Fairy Boys!"

"Maybe but I haven't seen a fairy unless he's hiding which is understandable. We're strangers to him."

"I'm going to be his friend!"

Talon smiled, "Alright Malon but you might have to work very hard for it."

"I don't care! I want to be his friend!"

"Okay honey." She was beaming while Link was scrubbing the bottom of the stalls, he glanced over his shoulder to see what Ingo was doing, the man was sleeping on some hay bales. The boy didn't say anything, it wouldn't do any good complaining because this was the only place that he could stay, and that strange voice had told him to come here. Link knew the work was hard by himself but he would do his best and not cause trouble for anyone, besides Meadow would always give him milk if he was hungry or thirsty. A small smile curled the corners of his lips as he thought about the loving cow and his thoughts turned onto her calf that disappeared suddenly. He knew that someone other than those on the ranch had something to do with it, he just didn't know who it was, and the boy knew that he may never find out but Link had already promised that he wouldn't let it happen again and he meant it.

 _If I have to fight then so be it, if I have to kill then so be it because I don't want Meadow or the others to lose their calves and foals. I won't have it._ Link wasn't surprised by his thought process, after all, the fight with Mido had awakened something inside of him, something that began to fester in the crevasses of his soul. _I will protect this ranch from outside forces as well inside, no one is going to harm any animal on this farm, not now, and not ever_. Link was determined and, because of that determination, he was able to move more quickly, and finished up scrubbing within a few hours. He laid down the new bedding along with fresh food, water, and then packed a bag of cleaning supplies for Meadow. Link was looking forward to brushing her this evening, smoothing out her coat, and even putting little ribbons on her ears to make her even more cute. Just those thoughts alone put him in a better mood as he finally wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hands. He felt the blisters on his them so he retrieved some white cloth, tore it into strips, and wrapped his hands up so that he wouldn't irritate his sores. _It'll take time but soon they'll be calloused and I won't have to worry about blisters any more. I wonder if that nightmare will persist for the rest of my life. Maybe that voice will have some answers, if I'm ever able to find who it belongs to_. Link's mind decided to end that train of thought as he headed to his abode, dropped off the cleaning supplies, then headed back into the corral to check on the animals.

Once that was done, he trotted to the cucco coop, he picked up the woven basket, and stepped inside to gather the eggs. It was easy work for him, to check the right eggs, to pick out the best ones, which ones to leave for more cuccos, and his basket was filled but he took his time because he was speaking to the cuccos, to reassure them that he was only taking some and not all of their offspring. They seemed to understand him and allowed him to take their eggs while he stroked their feathers after he was done, to show how good they were being. Yeah, I like it here. _Maybe in time I can tell Malon where I'm from, she seems nice enough, and could probably keep a secret. Then I'll tell Talon but I'll never tell Ingo, I don't like him. He gives off a strange aura._ Link finished the collection, headed inside so that he could give it to Talon, and then he proceeded to return to the corral in order to put the cows and horses back for the evening. _Yes, I truly do like it here but what happens in three years when that voice decides to return?_


	3. Moving Forward

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Legend of Zelda_ it rightfully belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. I only claim ownership of the Lost Fairy Arkli, other characters tossed in, and the writing of the story.

 **Chapter 3** \- Moving Forward

Days wore into weeks and weeks wore into months, the bandage on his face had come off after his second week of being there, there was a prominent scar, and Talon knew it was from a sword along with the one on his arm. His bruise had healed nicely which lead Link to realize that he had already been there two months, and he decided to stop counting the days because he was happy there. He never asked for anything, he never complained about anything, and even when he fell off the barn roof; he never uttered a single cry of pain. Talon had watched in horror as the boy slid and fell but that horror turned into fascination as saw Link right himself, and land on his feet with a roll. The rancher also noted that the boy never left without patting Meadow's nose to assure her that he was fine, it was curious to him that the cow would adopt him. He was leaning against the door jamb of the ranch house, the man stroked his beard while he watched Link climb on an empty crate, then jump back onto the roof in order to fix the leak before the heavy rain set in.

"That boy sure is something else. Gets up before dawn, does so much hard labor, and never complains about it. Maybe I should take him on a milk run one of these days...hmm..." Talon thought aloud as he continued to stroke his beard. He watched as Link began to place down the new sheet of metal, he hammered the nails into the corners before checking it, and then removed himself from the roof. "He just keeps working like there's something he needs to get done. Like...there's something on his mind and he's trying to figure it out." Talon glanced to Meadow, her face was watching him, there were pink ribbons wrapped around her ears, he smiled, and turned to watch as Link put the tools away in the shed then he exited the barn, he rubbed the back of his hand against his forehead, they were still wrapped in cloth, and watched the horses in the corral. Talon looked with his dark eyes towards his daughter, she was humming that song she composed for the female foal that trotted around, and he smiled. He knew Link wasn't oggling his daughter so much as he was watching how she interacted with the foal. That was one animal that was still skittish around him and Talon knew that he would gain her trust someday, no matter what it took.

He turned away at that point, Link headed into the cucco coop to gather the eggs, he only took the ones that he wanted, and left the rest. The basket was placed inside the house, Talon watched as he put it on the counter, and then headed back out. "Link." The boy in green stopped, turned around, and was tossed something; he looked at it, a sandwich that was filled with grilled meat. "Go grab some milk from Meadow and eat that. You need to keep up your strength if you're going to be doing that much work." The strange boy nodded, thanked him quietly, and ducked out into his living quarters to visit the cow that resided with him. "Strange little lad but he's going to grow into a strong man especially if he drnks Meadow's milk all the time."

Inside the abode, Arkli slipped out from underneath the hat, he shook off the sweat, and Link chuckled, "Sorry about that Arkli." The Fairy only shrugged while floating around the room, Meadow was more than happy to give him some milk while he ate his sandwich. He was going to wolf it down but her careful watch made sure that he didn't, when he was finished, he gulped down the glass of milk. "That hit the spot but I guess it's time to return." When he got up to go back out, Meadow grabbed the end of his hat, it slipped of easily, and he turned around to look at her. She mooed gently as if to tell him that he didn't need it anymore. "You can keep it." Link took it from her mouth, washed it thoroughly, then placed it on her head between her ears. "I'll have to get you some green ribbons just so that you can match." She mooed happily while he left the dwelling, giving a short wave to the cow, as she poked her head out the window to watch him.

Malon was exiting the corral when she looked over to see him, the hat was gone, and she stared at his light wheat colored hair, it cascaded in such way that it reminded her of how the water fell from the spout of the fountain at the market. "Wow, such beautiful hair." She was even more astounded when she saw the Fairy following him around, immediately she ran to tell her father. "Daddy! Daddy!" He looked at her, she tugged on the hem of his shirt, and pointed to the window. Talon looked out and gasped as Malon stated, "I knew it! He is one of those Fairy Kids from the forest! How cool is that?!"

"Sure is honey."

"I'm going to go talk to him right now!" She dashed out in a flash of red hair, he chuckled while he returned to prepping the rest of the lunch, and he realized that he hadn't been doing any work as of late. It was always Link and Ingo but he supposed that it was fine, Malon hid so that Link wouldn't see her, and when she peeked inside the barn; she noticed Ingo was sleeping on a hay bale. The boy bypassed him while the Fairy hovered over him, a quick few high-pitched chimes were rung, and Ingo sat up abruptly. He scolded Link but the boy didn't even look at him, Ingo gasped at the Fairy, he tried to catch it, but Arkli was far too quick.

"You won't catch him. Arkli's the fastest."

"So you're one of them Fairy Kids?" Link kept silent, he wasn't about to give away his home or his lineage so Ingo pressed on, "Why didn't you tell us?" Again the boy in green stayed silent, "You're pretty obnoxious for a kid aren't ya?"

"And you're pretty lazy for an adult."

"Why you little?!" Ingo lunged at him, Link expertly rolled out of the way, and Malon stood in silent wonderment as she watched Link dodge Ingo's clumsy attacks. Eventually, Link crouched on the ground, he tripped the larger man, and quickly through a punch to his face. When the boy in green backed off, there was a bruise forming, and Ingo gawked at him.

"I don't care if you don't do any work around here but don't think I'm just a kid. If you harm any animal on this property or Talon or Malon then I _will_ hurt you." Link had made his threat so he returned to laying down new hay for the animals while Ingo was flabbergasted, and Malon took in a few breaths then ran inside with a big grin on her face. She jumped on him from behind, "Hm?"

"LINK!" When she disengaged herself from him, he looked over at her, "I want to be your friend!" He blinked at her a few times, as if trying to understand her words, "You're awesome! All the animals love you and you seem like a really nice person." He was silent but she smiled warmly at him, she leaned in close, her lips just lightly brushing his ear, "Meet me at midnight in the corral." She dashed off in a colorful wave of white and red, her giggling echoed around the barn, and Link looked at Ingo. The man only shrugged to show that he didn't know what was said, Link returned to work followed by Ingo, and the sun coasted across the sky. Link washed up in his home, he had kept a barrel filled with water there with a two-level wooden palette for him to stand on as he washed himself. When he finished, he wrapped his hands once more, since the cloth was clean, and then patted Meadow.

"I have to go eat but I'll be back soon." She mooed to him, Arkli followed after Link, "I'll introduce you tonight." He chimed happily while following the boy around, once inside the ranch house, Link took his seat as the food was dished out, it was stew again, but he didn't mind the repetition; it was something constant. "Thank you for the food, Talon. It's delicious." The man thanked him while Arkli hovered over his shoulder, "This is Arkli."

Talon smiled, "Pleased to meet you lad!"

"Likewise," replied Malon. "You're cute! I love your colors!" Arkli blushed, his colors turned a bit lighter, and she giggled. "I like you Arkli, I just know we're going to be good friends!" He chimed happily in agreement while they decided to eat the food, Link could already tell that there was going to be a vision again as he ate his stew. But, he had gotten so used to them showing up, that it didn't bother him anymore as it had back in the Sacred Meadow two months ago. It was the same, lightning shooting across the sky, a shadowy figure on a hill top on the back of a horse, the only thing he could make out were the glowing eyes of the man and the horse. He knew these were not good premonitions, no, they were utterly horrifying to him; at least at first they were. Now it just something he considered normal, something he had grown used to, and still he didn't bother anyone about it, not even Meadow. The fear that came with them had dissipated when he realized that he was still young enough to learn everything about them and young enough to get stronger to beat whoever this man was. The urge to protect the land was powerful but the urge to protect the ranch was even more so.

He didn't understand it and he kept everything to himself so as not to burden others, he realized that this must be how the strange people in the shadows must have felt. Whoever they were, he didn't know how he knew of these people but it was there, the knowledge of something; like the memory of the princess it faded away. Link finished his food, placed his dishes in the sink, Ingo had left the table, the boy took those dishes as well, and then bade them goodnight. Malon smiled while Talon looked at her, she gave him a big grin, as if to say she was going to be out late. He only shook his head at the antics of his daughter as she finished up and Talon decided to do the dishes, his eyes traveled to Link, he knew there was something bothering the boy but he didn't know what and he wouldn't ask because he already knew the lad wouldn't tell him, not unless it was something that concerned the ranch.

Moonlight shone upon the ranch, it bathed everything in its ethereal silver glow, Link's hair was no longer light wheat colored; in the moonlight it was some strange yellowish silver. He trotted to the corral, Malon was there humming a tune, and Link approached her. She paused to look at him, she smiled warmly, "I'm glad you came. I thought you wouldn't."

"You asked me to come."

"But you didn't have to." He stayed silent as she continued, "I have something for you." He tilted his head, "Daddy said you play an instrument so I thought I could teach you a song." Link nodded, he removed his ocarina, "It's so pretty!"

"Thank you."

"Did you make it?"

"A friend gave it to me."

She gave that warm smile again, "Follow along then!" Link nodded, he listened to her hum, her body was swaying while her hands clasped together behind her back, as if the tune held a power through it. When she stopped, she looked at him, "Your turn." Link nodded, he put the ocarina to his lips, and began to mimick her hum; right down to the proper note. Malon was shocked, "That was awesome!"

"Thank you."

"That was Epona's Song."

"Epona's Song?"

"Yes. The foal that runs around here, her name is Epona, and I kept wondering what she would like to get her to calm down. Eventually I started humming notes together until they came in an order that she liked. When you play it, she'll come right up to you, she knows that anyone who can play that song is a friend, and she'll trust you."

"Why teach me?"

Arkli floated around Malon, "Because you're my friend Link. The animals trust you therefore I trust you. They have a good sense of who is good and who isn't, you're very good because they do everything you ask of them. I watch as you lead them out into the corral in the mornings without any leads or bridles. It takes Ingo two hours just to get them out of their stalls! But, with you, they just follow you; as if they know something about you." He looked away, "Do they know something about you?" He shrugged, "It's okay." Malon hugged him, he was shocked, the embrace was foreign to him but he slowly wrapped his arms around her small frame. The rancher's daughter smiled as he returned the embrace, he was a little shy but she was glad for it. "I'm you're friend and if you need to ever talk about anything, I'll always come out here. Just let me know okay?" When they parted, he nodded, "I'm glad Link. I really want to get to know you better and if you don't want to talk about your past then that's okay. We can go on all kinds of adventures together!"

"Adventures?" She nodded fervently and he smiled which made her stare at him in awe, "Okay. An adventure it is." Malon grinned, "Let me braid your hair as thanks." She turned around, Link quickly ran his fingers gently through her hair, his bandaged hands making it easy, then he parted it into three sections. Link began to fold them over one another until he reached the bottom, he pulled a yellow piece of fabric from a pouch on his sword strap, then tied it off with a nice bow. "All done." Malon pulled it over her shoulder, she was so ecstatic that she hugged him again, this time hard enough to make him fall to the ground. "Oof!"

"Thank you so much Link! Thank you! Thank you! It's beautiful!" He patted her back, when she got off him, she sat on her legs, while he did the same. He only smiled at her and nodded, she leaned in, and kissed him on the cheek, it was a long kiss, drawn out. When she pulled back, Link was simply staring at her, "Thank you again. I'll see you at breakfast!" He nodded, she got up, and dashed off with her long braid trailing behind her; Link smiled, got up, and returned to his dwelling. Meadow had used her lips to mush around his hair, as if telling him that he was a good kid, and he smiled at her. He caressed her cheek and neck before heading to bed to start his early day once more.

-::::::-

The weeks wore on until one year had passed at the ranch, Link was taller, stronger, and Talon had given him some new clothes. Link was wearing a long sleeve green shirt with a pair of overalls and brown boots for trekking around the ranch terrain. He had thanked him quietly but the rancher seemed to know that it was heartfelt. New clothes weren't the only thing he had acquired in his one year there, his hair had faded from working in the sun, it was pale yellow and his skin was darker, he wiped the back of his hand against his forehead while his long hair was tied at the base of his neck with a piece of leather. The sword was still hidden in the tower, he practiced with it at night before sleeping so that he wouldn't lose any of the skill he had obtained, luckily it was still large enough to be used as a sword for him, and his hands were still bandaged. The mundane work he did made him happy, it allowed his mind to freely wander to those visions that he'd been having, to analyze them. They were the same, always the same, and always came around at unexpected times; he glanced up at the sun to gauge the time, and suddenly everything went dark. He found himself standing at the base of a hill, the man on the horse was there, and he was grinning this time. Link kept silent, as he had done so many times before, the man pointed at him, and suddenly he was thrust back into the ranch, he was still looking up at the sun; he turned away and continued pushing the wheelbarrow to the compost.

When he dumped it into the compost pile, he returned to the barn, he was mucking out the stables when he heard a feminine scream, and he dropped the shovel. He vaulted over hay bales, grabbed jambs to make sharper turns, and Arkli was following ahead of him, chiming when there was an obstacle. Link had finally arrived at the entrance of the ranch, he saw Malon was pinned against the wall by a much older boy, his hands wrapped around her wrists, and his blond brows immediately sunk to show his distaste. Link didn't stop his momentum, instead he used it to his advantage; his boots made just enough noise on the grass to garner the attention of the boy. When the older one glanced at him with those green eyes, Link jumped in the air, and balled his left hand into a fist; he launched it towards the opposing male's face and it connected just under his eye. The boy immediately released his hands on Malon, he went stumbling and fumbling to the ground while she ran to hide behind Link the moment his feet touched the ground. He kept his boots spread for balance, his hands curled into fists, ready for another round while she peeked one blue eye at the boy.

He got up, a bruise forming on his face despite Link's bandaged hands, and he glared at him, "I'll get you back for this! My Dad's a knight!" Link simply glowered at the boy and he was flabbergasted at his lack of response, "You'll pay for this! I'll have you Malon!"

"No you won't!" she exclaimed. "You'll _never_ have me!"

He smirked, "We'll see about that."

"I'll be the last person you see if you come back." The boy stared at Link, his face was expressionless and his eyes icy, he shivered while Malon continued to hide, and the other male was too scared to move until the ranch house door opened. A Hylian Knight emerged with a few bottles of milk, Talon followed after, they stared at the display, and both men wondered what could have occurred.

"Dad! This stable boy punched me for no reason!" The knight glanced at Link, he watched how he stood there while Malon was hiding, and he finally noted his posture. "Dad? Aren't you going to say something? Have him whipped!"

The knight looked at Talon, "He would never hurt someone without cause."

"How long has he been here?"

"Tomorrow will be one year."

The knight saw the Fairy floating around which his son seemed to not notice and he smirked, "Wait outisde Sigur."

"But Da-"

"I said to _wait outside_." His voice was authoritative, the boy hung his head, and walked outisde the ranch, the knight approached Link. The forest kid relaxed his body, he turned around to look at Malon, she hugged him, and continuously thanked him for rescuing her. He patted her back, his blue eyes looked up at the knight, "Whatever my son did, I'll discipline him for it."

"Hm?"

"I can see for myself what happened, Malon is hiding behind you because he did something to her and you came to her rescue. It's good that she has you here because instances like this may continually happen the more she grows into a beautiful woman."

"I know."

"You're one of them Fairy Kids." Link nodded even though it wasn't a question, "That's good to know. I noticed your posture, it was as if you were expecting to draw a sword. Do you have experience with a sword?" Link nodded, "You could join the Hylian Knights, I'm sure that you would be one of the best. If you're interested you can let me know. My name's Kliv." The boy nodded again, Kliv looked at Talon, "I'll be back for more."

"You can just place a large order and I can deliver it to the barracks for you."

"That sounds good. Thanks again Talon."

"Any time, we're here to serve the people." The knight grinned and walked out of the ranch, Talon looked at Link, and he realized that Malon was still clinging to him. Dark eyes smiled warmly as Link simply patted her back to let her know that everything was alrght, she released him, took in a shuddering breath, and sighed. She wore a smile on her face and thanked Link again by placing a kiss on his cheek, he smiled at her, it was the first time that Talon had actually seen the boy smile. He blinked a few times to make sure that it was real but in an instant it was gone, Malon stated she was going to play with Epona, both males nodded, and she dashed off. "Link, thank you." He looked at the man, he gave a curt nod, and was about to walk off, "Where's Ingo?"

"Sleeping in the barn."

"Huh? For how long?"

"Few hours."

"Then...have you been doing _all_ the work this _whole_ time?"

"Most of it."

"Why don't you wake him up?"

"It's easier to do the work. I'll see you at dinner Talon."

"Sure lad." Link trotted off to return to work while he scratched the back of his head, "That kid...he sure is something else...maybe I should'a told him that Kliv is the Captain of the Knights. Oh well. We'll see if he's interested or not besides he has time. I don't think he's thirteen yet."

As the sun coasted across the sky, Link washed up, rebandaged his hands, and headed in for dinnner; when he entered, everyone was already at the table. Bowls of stew were set out and he took a seat, wondering what was going on. Talon produced a cake, it was small, perfect for four people, and set it in the center, he stared at it.

Malon giggled, "Tomorrow will be one year since you've come here Link and Arkli! We're celebrating since Daddy has to go to the castle and may not be back until dark."

He was quiet and held a very small smile on his face, "You didn't have to do this for me."

"We wanted to lad," replied Talon. Finally seeing that smile he thought was elusive or a trick of the light; the Fairy Boy nodded, they ate their stew, and then ate the cake. Link was sure to take extra time eating it because this was something he'd never had before. Talon watched as he relished each bite, just as he did the stew but even more with the cake, and that told him that this boy never had a sweet before. _So sad for him to not have a cake...then again he doesn't have any parents so this is new to him. I'll be sure to make more although I think Malon will probably do it before I can._ He chuckled inside as he thought about the two of them, _They have an interesting bond and I'll be happy if she can find someone like him for her future._ He blinked a few times, _Hold the cuccos..._ "Link, when you're done, come with me to the cucco coop." The boy nodded, once everything was done, Malon said that she'd do the dishes, "Thank you sweetie." Inside the cucco coop, Talon showed three cuccos, "I'm very protective of my daughter and if you can catch these three cuccos in the alotted time then you can marry her when she's older." The rancher did it out of fun, to see if the boy had an interest in his daughter, so he threw the cuccos in the air with the others, and then set a timer.

Link didn't hesitate, not sure if it was because he actually wanted to be with Malon or if it was because he liked challenges, whatever the case, Link caught the three cuccos in a time that stunned the rancher. "Whether she accepts it or not, I'll abide by it, and protect her as long as I can." Talon smiled and watched as he left to return to his home with Moonbeam.

"Truly something else that boy."

The following day, Link saw Talon off to the castle for the milk run, the rancher told him that he was in charge, and he nodded. He especially made sure to tell him to protect Malon, which the younger girl heard, so she never left Link's side as he did his chores in the morning. She was always there by his side, watching him work, and she would give him warm smiles; to which he would return when he could. When the sun was overhead, they took a break on the hay bales in the barn while Ingo slept inside the house. She turned around to show her back to him, "Please braid it."

"Of course."

Immediately Link ran his fingers through her hair, she sighed happily at the touch, he parted her hair, then began to fold it over, and when he reached the end, he produced another ribbon; this one was white. He tied it off into a nice little bow, then tossed the braid over her shoulder, "I love it." Malon turned back around, she moved closer to him, and leaned her head on his shoulder; Link smiled at her as they watched the horses trot around the corral with the cows. Even Meadow was out there, joining in the fun, and she sighed happily. "I'm glad you came here Link. I really am." He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, "I didn't have any one to play with, no one my age. Although you don't play with me, you still take time out to spend with me."

"I would always make time for you."

"I know that and that's why I'm happy you came here. This ranch was missing something and I think you were that missing piece."

"What makes me special?"

Arkli was floating around, even he was happy with just being there on the ranch, and Malon blushed lightly but Link didn't see it because her hair was blocking his view of her face. "I can't really say because I'm not entirely sure myself but I just _know_ that you were the one thing missing from this ranch."

"Missing from the ranch or from you?" She glanced up at him, that blush on her face was now visible to him, and he was smiling at her, "If I ever leave, I'll always come back here. This is my home Malon, you are a very important part of my life."

"What about your forest?"

He sighed, "Forest Kids don't age."

"Link, I don't care what you are!" He looked into her deep blue eyes, she stared into his pale blue ones, "You are my friend and it doesn't matter if your a Forest Child or a Hylian, or a Kakarikoian, or whatever else there is out there. I don't care! You're my important friend. I hope you understand that."

"I understand very well Malon." He leaned over, placed a feather light kiss against her cheek, her blush deepened slightly as he pulled back, and whispered, "Our secret." She grinned and nodded as he got off the hay bale, "Back to work for me." She nodded and continued to sit there and watch him work, she was content just being around him, and she knew that he would keep his word.

The sun coasted across the sky, Malon was getting worried about her father because he didn't return when he was supposed to, and she sighed heavily while Link entered. He looked at her, "I bet he fell asleep somewhere again." Link tilted his head, "It's not the first time but I can't go out there by myself."

"I'll accompany you."

"Really?"

"Of course. Talon told me to protect you and I can't do that if I'm not by your side."

"Thank you so much Link!" He smiled his reply to her and she immediately grabbed her coat, she pulled it over her body, and buttoned it. "Let's go!" The boy in green followed after the rancher's daughter, she chose to go on foot, and they hurried through the field in order to get to the drawbridge before dark otherwise they would be stuck in the field until dawn. They made it just in time, the moment that their feet touched the cobblestone, the bridge went up, and she grinned at him while trying to catch her breath. The pair made their way to the fountain in the market place, it was quiet at the twilight hour, and she looked around. "I bet he's near the castle but no one can get close at this time."

"I'll go."

"Are you sure? If they catch you then they'll throw you in the dungeon."

He placed his palm against her cheek, there was a warm smile on his face, "I'll be fine just wait for me somewhere safe in the shadows and out of sight so no one sees you. I'll whistle to let you know to come out." She leaned into that warm hand of his, even if he was wearing bandages, his body emitted the heat of a young male. Malon nodded, "Good. I'll be back with Talon." She gave one more nod then a kiss on the cheek for good luck before dashing into the shadows. He turned around and headed for the castle, he knew it was going to be tough but he also knew that he would prevail. Left hand was gripped into a fist, he felt a slight burning sensation, and he knew it was that strange pair of triangles again; he ignored it. His mind was set on finding Talon and bringing him back to Malon so that they could go home.

Link approached the Castle but the path was laiden with guards, he turned away, and another fading memory surfaced in his mind. He moved around until his eyesight caught some vines on the wall, he began to climb them, and a small smirk made its way onto his face as he was reminded of Kokiri Forest but those thoughts were pushed away the closer he got to the top. Once there, he followed along behind the castle guards, he kept his feet light, his steps were inaudible to the guards, and he creeped around stones and trees. He knelt down by a gossip stone, he glanced up to look at the sky, he still had some time before it was completely night, and Link began to move again. Blue eyes peeked around a tree, two guards walked by, he followed after them, hunched over so that he could stay low to the ground, and when they turned the corner; he ducked down another path. It would lead around the castle, sure enough there was a small moat, and just around the bend was Talon sleeping against three milk crates.

The Forest Boy chuckled, he walked up to Talon, reached out his left hand, and snapped them; it startled him awake, and he began glancing around. "Wha?! Who's there?!" He blinked a few times and saw Link standing over him, "Link my boy...what are you doing here?"

"Malon was worried since you didn't come home when you were supposed to so she came looking for you. I accompanied her so she wouldn't be alone."

"You're a good kid. Thank you. I just need to get these to the knights barracks, would you like to help me?" Link nodded, "Malon is safe?"

"I told her to hide somewhere in the market and I'll come for her when we're ready."

"Smart lad. I'm sure Kliv will be happy to see you again although we should get you some more shirts and cloth for your hands." Link shrugged, he chortled laughter, "Alright! It's settled! Once we're through here and the sun comes up, we'll get you more shirts." He nodded and Talon told him where to push the crates, Link placed his palms against the crate, and dug his boots in the ground; flashes of memory popped in, as if he had done this before. He ignored them while pushing the crate to its destination but halfway there, he returned to push the other two to match it. "Good idear!" Link only gave a small smirk, Talon grinned, and watched as he pushed the crates until they would go no farther. "Shoot! Now what?" Link moved around to the front of the crate, he squatted, and gripped the edge of the crate, he lifted it just enough to get it over the small edge that prevented it from going any further. Once that was done, he moved around the other side, and began to push once more. After an arduous forty minutes, he was able to see the entrance to the barracks. Talon caugt his gaze, "I'll go ask them!"

Link nodded and watched as Talon ran off to ask the knights for help but he only grinned inwardly. Arkli had taken refuge in his shirt before leaving the ranch but now he made his reappearance, the Fairy chimed happily, and Link nodded. The boy began to push the crate even harder, to the point where a sweat broke out on his forehead, Arkli brushed by to clean it off, and Link stopped in order to retrieve the other two crates. Talon returned with his head bowed, "They refuse to help us." But he paused as he saw that Link was pushing the last crate with an unusual amount of strength, "Lad! How are you so strong?!" The boy only chuckled as he peeked around the side of the crate and Talon slapped himself in the forehead, "You drink Meadow's milk all the time don't ya?" Link nodded, "That's good. It's making you very strong. I'm glad for it, now let's show all these knights how strong you are although Kliv's son Sigur's in there." Link only shrugged while Talon grinned as Link pushed the crates inside the barracks, the knights had stopped their banter to watch the spectacle, and their mouths soon fell open as they watched Link single-handedly push the crates to where they needed to go. Talon cracked one open and the two ranchers began to stock the barracks with the ordered milk, Link ignored them until a familiar voice chimed in.

"So now you're delivering milk huh?" Link ignored Sigur, "Where's Malon? I bet she's around here somewhere. I _will have_ her and there's nothing that you can do about it!" Link kept ignoring him but he wouldn't stop, "I'm going to take her in the barn, the stables, on the hay, in her bed, in the corral on the grass under the moonlight-" Link paused to glance over his shoulder at him, "What? You got something to say?"

With a flat voice he stated, "She's mine."

"Yeah right! My dad's the Captain of the Knights! You can't touch me!" Link only shook his head while returning to work, "You're asking for a fight stable boy!" Still Link kept working, the other knights were watching closely as the rancher seemed to be calm whereas Sigur was getting riled up at his silence. "I don't see how she'd want to be with a _Fairy Boy_ like you! You don't even talk! I bet you're really a girl under those clothes!" He snickered as Link stopped, he glanced over his shoulder, "Oh? Did I strike a nerve little girl?"

"You'll never have her."

" _What_?! That's it!" Sigur drew his sword out and charged Link, immediately he pushed Talon aside, he was caught by a knit that had entered, and the older man thanked him. The knight glanced up and sighed, Talon nodded as they stood by to watch the two fight. Talon bit his lip but Link had dodged the attack so gracefully, the moment that Sigur began to charge him again, Link simply side stepped him, and the older male slammed into the milke crate. "Stop moving so I can hit you!" Sigur growled at Link, even though he was wearing overalls, he was still faster than the red-head that wore loose pants, and it was making him very angry while Link kept his cool. The other knights were beginning to wonder what was going on with the rancher as he didn't seem perturbed by anything that Sigur did to him. "I'll cut you!" Sigur tried to slash him but Link did a backflip, he landed on the ground with his right palm touching it, he was crouched low, and again the son of a Knight tried to stab him but Link shot up with an uppercut punch using as much strength as he could. He fell flat on his back while the boy in the green shirt and overalls stood over him, "Who are you?! You're no rancher!"

"Leave Malon alone." Sigur got up, he looked away, Link glanced over at Talon, and the rancher grinned but that grin soon fell as his face paled. Link whipped around to see that Sigur had charged him once more, he barely had enough time to block but he did, Link's left hand was gripped around Sigur's right wrist, it held the sword away from his face, and Sigur tried to push Link because he was bigger than him. Link's boots dug into the stone, he refused to be pushed down, and the rancher pushed back; once more Sigur was tossed to the ground. The Knights were shocked at his reflexes, blue eyes looked to see a cut on his bicep, he didn't show any outward sign that he was in pain, and he approached the fallen Sigur, the sword was kicked from his hand. Link knelt down so that only he would hear his voice, the boy was pale, "You're a coward using your father's station as leverage to get what you want. You won't win using those tactics against me." Link got off the boy, he pushed open the cut fabric to look at it, Link examined it and soon shrugged as he wrapped it up tightly.

The moment that Link turned around to return to work, clapping echoed around the barracks, Talon and Link paused to look, Kliv was leaning against the wall; his green eyes shone in the room and his red hair was shortly cropped to his head. "Excellent sparring match! I thoroughly enjoyed the beating you gave to my son. It seems he has a _lot_ left to learn in order to be a good Knight," he said. Sigur was still on the ground, staring at Link, "As for my Knights, I think some serious training is in order. My platoon _does not_ stand by and watch an uncalled for sparring match! Captain Maradin will teach you _all_ a lesson." They hung their heads as he told them to march to the sparring grounds, "Thank you again..."

"Link."

"Thank you again Link. It would be nice to see you as a Knight-in-Training when you come of age but that's your choice." He nodded and they said their farewells, "Have a goodnight Link, Talon." Talon only grinned as they left, Kliv had his hands folded across his chest, "That Fairy Kid is something else." Once more, no one had seemed to notice Arkli, perhaps it was because he stayed near Talon but Kliv couldn't wipe the grin from his face as he turned away to train his Knights once again.

In the market, Link whistled, Malon came running out of hiding, she leapt into his arms, and he chuckled; Talon smiled. She whirled on her father, "Daddy! If you can't make the run then have Link do it!"

"Okay honey. He'll come with me from now on."

"Good!" She noticed his sleeve, "What happened?!"

"Unwanted sparring match with Sigur." Malon was shocked and noticed that he didn't say anything further than that because he didn't want to upset her. She smiled and thanked him by giving him another hug, "It'll heal fine." She nodded and they found an inn for the night, she was watching him get comfortable against the wall, and she took the bed while Talon took the other bed. Link kept his back to the wall but his face on the door, as if waiting for someone to intrude. Malon tucked herself under the covers and went to sleep, thinking only of her own personal guardian.

-::::::-

The following day was exciting, Talon and Malon kept running around to the stores to get clothes for Link, he only shook his head at them, and they ended up buying fabric so Malon could sew him some clothes. He thanked them but the rancher's daughter said it was nothing, he gave a small smile in return, and as they were leaving; they were stopped. Talon was guiding the horses while Malon and Link sat in the back of the wagon. Kliv was standing there, grinning, "When you've decided just take this to any knight and they'll take you straight to me." He tossed him something, he caught it, and stared at the strange item. It was a rolled up peice of parchment with the Captain's seal on it, Link nodded, tucked away the precious piece of paper, and the Captain saluted him. Link returned it and the Knight walked returned to his training.

"You're going to be a Knight?" asked Malon.

"I don'tknow."

"It would be so awesome!" He looked at her, "Just think! You could protect all of Hyrule with your skills!"

"What about the ranch?"

Malon smiled, she leaned over, and whispered, "As a Knight, you'll have so much leverage against anyone." Link smirked and considered it but he knew now was not the time, not yet, and he told her that he'd think about it. "Okay, so long as you think about it. And it would be an honor for Lon Lon Ranch since you'd be from there." The boy in green nodded as Arkli chimed, happy to know that the ranch was Link's home since the Lost Fairy liked it there as well. "You already have some skills so you would have an advantage over the others and you're a lot stronger than them." Link nodded and she hugged him, "Thank you for thinking about it because it would be good for the ranch." The boy nodded once more as he considered her words carefully, he knew he would need to think about it more.

The ride back to the ranch was quiet, an air of serenity hung around them, until Link saw the smoke; he growled while Talon and Malon gasped. The moment that the cart entered the ranch, the boy jumped from it, he ran into the barn, luckily all the animals were already out in the pasture, and he grabbed some milk pails. Link pumped the well quickly, the buckets were filled, he took them to the fire, he threw it on them, and Ingo was nowhere to be seen.

After a few minutes, the male walked out of the ranch house groggily, he was shocked at the state of things, and immediately began to help Link. He nodded his thanks, Ingo only grunted with the hard work, and Link was much faster than the older male. Malon was in shock as was Talon at the speed with which Link ran but the boy in green had a hunch of what had happened. Once the fire was out, Link immediately began to repair what he could with the little supplies that they had, Talon immediately jumped on a horse to return to the castle to request aid from the Knights.

Malon was upset, she went to the corral while Link growled near Ingo, "Sigur."

"How do you know it's him?"

"I beat him in a sparring match yesterday."

"Hm...well let's get to work." Link nodded, "I'll get the supplies while you start stripping everything that's not the support beams." Link nodded again as Ingo left with a wheelbarrow to fill it up with the supplies that they'd need while the Fairy Boy decided to assess what could be done first. He stepped into the charred barn, some stalls could be fixed easily, but two of the support beams had been damaged. They would need to be replaced and quickly, Link glowered at nothing in particular as Arkli glowed dangerously dark, a shadow passed over Link's eyes briefly before he began to remove the unusuable hay bales.

Arkli chimed and Link replied, "I know. This could devastate the ranch but we'll help in any way we can, even if it means entering the weekly fighting tournaments at the castle." A single low chime, "I know the combatants are seasoned but that doesn't mean I can't try." Again the Fairy chimed, much more happily this time, and he grinned, "I'm glad you have such faith in me. If it means that I need to get more scars then so be it but it will help the ranch and you know I'll do anything for my home." Arkli chimed again and Link smirked, knowing that he would do what needed to be done.


	4. The Twisting Head Owl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Legend of Zelda_ it rightfully belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. I only claim ownership of the writing of the story and nothing more and the Lost Fairy Arkli as well as some characters thrown in.

 **Chapter 4** \- The Twisting Head Owl

Talon often wondered where Link went on the weekend days since the fire, he always finished early, and then headed out with a small bag slung over his shoulder. The first time this happened, the rancher had been home as Link stumbled into the entrance. Talon was shocked at his state but quickly helped him to the barn where he watched as Link removed his shirt to show the wounds he'd earned. "What happened to you lad?!"

"I went to the tournament at the castle."

"You went to The Pits?!" He nodded, "Why on Hyrule would you do a stupid thing like that?"

Link smirked but winced soon after while Talon helped to clean out his wounds, "I want to help the ranch." The rancher looked at the younger boy as he continued, "I know that fire put you in a financial situation and I feel responsible for it because I'm the target of Sigur's anger. He took it out on the ranch because he knows that he can't best me. I'm responsible for the damage and I'll pay for it."

"You don't have to go to The Pits for this."

"Why do you call it that?"

"Everyone calls it that except those that fight there. It's literally a pit, you step into a ring surrounded by stone walls, and people above you cheering for your defeat. It's a pit."

"I suppose."

"What made you come up with a crazy idear like that anyway?"

"It's a good way to get money."

"That may be but Malon won't like this."

"Keep it from her. I don't want her to worry about me."

He sighed, "I know lad but you can't come home like this, you need to get better."

"I intend to."

"Did you win?" Link held up a small pouch of rupees, Talon grinned at him while he wrapped up the wounds, and this made a thought cross the older rancher's mind. "So...are you going to be a knight?"

"If it gives me leverage to protect her."

Talon smiled and Link only tilted his head as he was patched up, "I can't guarantee that Malon won't find out what you've been doing on the weekends since she fixes all of our clothes but I'll try to persuade her to see your side of this." The Fairy Boy nodded, "It's good that Meadow sees you as her calf." Link chuckled, Talon grinned as he patted the boy's shoulder, "Go on. Get some sleep and drink as much of Meadow's milk as you can because you're going to need all the strength you can get." Link nodded, thanked him once more, and headed out of the barn to the tower. "I bet he's going to learn how to fix his own clothes too." He shook his head while wearing a smile, "That kid surprises me every day."

Months went on like this, he was helping Talon deliver milk to the barracks once more, again they neglected to help but Link didn't care, and Talon only watched as the boy pushed the crates. He noticed that he healed more quickly, sustained less injuries from The Pits, and even put on quite a bit of muscle from the extra work. The rancher could only watch him with a small smile hiding under his mustache at the fact that Link was stronger than most boys his age. _He's gotta be at least eleven and a half now, he's stronger than most, and still so quiet._ Link pushed the crates into the barracks, the Knights were there, and they watched as he quickly pushed the crates inside. The chattering that had commenced suddenly ceased when he strolled inside followed by Talon, they stared at the boy, they could clearly see how his arms portrayed the muscle from hard work as well as his tanned skin, and light hair. His wheat hair was tied at the base of his neck, a small tail cascaded to his upper shoulder blades, and there were collected gasps as they finally realized the Fairy that floated around him.

Bottles were being unloaded from the crates by Talon and Link, the Knights were still watching in awe as Link moved from between the crates to get the milk bottles out, and Arkli simply hovered around them. There was a quiet chime in the air from the strange Fairy, Link moved the left, there was a fist that hit the wooden crates, but it wasn't strong enough to actually break the wood. Talon looked to see what the commotion was and both of them stared at Sigur, he retracted his fist and glared at Link. "You cheated last time!" The boy was silent, "I'll make you pay this time! I'm a Knight-in-Training!" Blue eyes stared at the green ones of the Captain's son, the opposing male wore metal bracers for an added advantage. Link turned his back on the boy, he had no quarrel with him that day, and simply wanted to return home to the ranch. "I've heard you go to The Pits." The Knights gasped and Sigur smirked, "I also heard that you barely win any of the matches. You're pathetic. Do you really think that you'll learn anything there? You're a nobody!"

Link clenched his teeth together, Talon patted him on the shoulder, the Fairy Kid nodded, and continued to work. Apparently Sigur saw this as a form of weakness and continued further to berate him about his swordsman skills. Again he brought up Malon, about how beautiful she was, and how much of a 'Fairy Boy' Link really was since he braided her hair all the time. Talon patted him again on the shoulder, Sigur kept annoying him, and finally he struck a nerve. Sigur stated, "Your _own parents_ didn't want you! Oh, wait, that's right, Forest Kids don't _have_ parents! All you have is a big stupid tree." Talon looked, Link had stopped moving, the rancher saw darkness flit across those blue eyes, and the man smiled at the boy. He whispered something to him, Link nodded, he stood up straight, rolled his shoulders, and looked at Sigur over his shoulder so that the snarl on his face was hidden from their viewing. "Did I strike a nerve Fairy Boy?"

"You would do well to leave the Great Guardian out of this."

"Great Guardian? It's a _tree_."

"You have no idea of what lays within the Forest." The others were silent as if they wanted him to explain and so he gave them as little information as possible, "Unless you know how to navigate the Lost Woods then you transform into a Skullkid. Eventually you turn into a Stallkid because the despair eats at what's left of your lost soul." There was silence in the barracks, "You would do well to remember that there are dangerous areas in Hyrule." Link turned back around, Talon was proud of the boy, he had kept his temper under control, until a loud thunk was heard. Black spots swam in front of Link's vision, Arkli chimed many times in distress, the rancher caught himself against a ledge that protruded from the stone wall, and Talon helped to steady him. When the spots vanished, he stood up, reached a hand behind his head, and brought it around to his view; there was blood on his white bandages. Still there was no outcry of pain, Link turned around so that his gaze landed on the Captain's son, who was snickering.

"I would normally tell you to not bother but even I know a little revenge is called for in this situation," whispered Talon. Link nodded, "Don't hurt him too much." He nodded subtlely once more while Arkli inspected the wound on the back of his head, Link reached into a pouch that was on his strap across his torso, he removed some gauze, and began to wrap it around his head with Arkli's supervision. Once it was wrapped properly, Talon helped to tie it in place, and his blue eyes were filled with hidden rage as he looked at Sigur.

"What? Are you going to cheat like last time?" The younger one didn't say a single word as Sigur scoffed, "Looks like the Fairies have you tongue!" He guffawed laughter while the other knights stayed silent.

One night was in the shadows, his voice was deeper than the others, "You need to leave him alone."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Clearly something more harsh is needed to make you understand to leave him alone. He's done nothing to you and yet you continually berate him, you use him as your punching bag, and he's not the type to take it lightly." Link kept his gaze on Sigure while that mysterious knight stated, "Go on Rancher. Give Sigur the punishment you wanted to do last time." There was some slight movement, and a sword was tossed at his feet, Link glanced at the shadow knight, a slight nod, and this time Link didn't need to roll up the sleeves on his shirt since they kept short for the ranch work. He rolled his shoulders, blue eyes focused on his enemy, and he used his foot to toss the sword up to his hands just as Sigur charged with his sword drawn. Link dodged the clumsy attacks of the other male, the Knights watched in awe as he seemed to know where Sigur was going to attack even before the boy did himself. Link dodged one clumsy lunge, he used it to his advantage, and his right hand slammed into the lower jaw of Sigur. The boy stumbled back, Link squared his shoulders once more, and kept his right hand curled into a fist while the other gripped the sword; ready for another round. This time Sigur tried to feint to the left but Link was already there, he uppercutted the boy on the bottom of the jaw using the butt of the crossguard and his right one followed through to the abdomen. Kliv's son fell to the ground, he was coughing, and the sword fell from his weak finger tips as he curled into a ball; Link could see the bruises forming on his face. The sword was handed to a nearby knight, he turned around, finished his work, dragged the empty crates from the barracks, and Talon followed after him.

Scrapes were heard against the ground while Link pulled them, they reached the wagon, he hefted them onto it, and once everything was packed up; they climbed in. Link sat next to Talon on the ride home, neither one said a word, and then Talon sniffled. The boy from the forest looked at the older male, he wasn't crying, no he was sniffling because he was trying to hold in laughter. When Talon looked at Link, he burst out laughing just as the horse's hooves left the drawbridge, and entered the field. "I'm sorry my boy! I can't help it! That was the best beating I've ever seen in my life! It was so funny watching him try to hit you but you just dodged like you knew what you were doing!"

"I did know."

"How? From The Pits?"

He shook his head, "I have notions, feelings that guide me. They come and go, they fade away but sometimes I'm able to retain important information such as battle tactics."

"Oh?" Link nodded and began to tell Talon about the Temple of Time, the Hylian Shield he had hidden away, and the fading memory of a princess. When he told him about Arkli, the Lost Woods, Saria, and the other Kokiri, he smiled warmly until Mido came up. Talon huffed, "Well he got what he deserved but you left because you didn't want to frighten them again right?" Link nodded, "You're a good friend Link. I'm sure they miss you but you're not ready to go back are you?" He shook his head, "Well, when you're ready, you just let me know." The boy nodded and began to tell him about the visions he'd been having, the strange voice he heard in the field, the creatures he encountered, and Talon chuckled. "Those are Peahats. Annoying creatures but as long as we stay from their area, we're fine. The mailman has it tough since he's always running around delivering mail when he can't find someone because they're traversing the field."

He sighed, "If I join the Knights then Sigur will most definitely have his friends try to hurt me."

"You'll be fine lad. Always remember to weigh your decisions because there's no going back on them. We get one chance in this life since we can't reverse time."

"Yeah." Link felt a jolt in his brain, the phrase of reversing time struck a cord inside him, as if he had done it before. The field seemed familiar, the air seemed familiar, and he couldn't quite place it but he knew there was someone waiting for him somewhere, _In the castle perhaps? No, not there._ His eyes glanced at Kakariko Village. Talon asked if he was alright, "I'm fine."

"Alright lad." He nodded, "Although you can saddle up Epona when she's big enough. Ever since you played her song, she just loves you." Link smirked, "Malon always knew which music the animals liked but, then again, they know who has a good heart."

"Thank you Talon."

"Don't mention it." They were silent for a time, "You're going to keep winning in The Pits right?" Link nodded while he continued, "Good. Determination will get you everything in this world. I've seen it first hand." Link nodded and felt good about the next time he would face his opponents, "Although we ought to see about getting you a sword but I suppose that you'll get one when you join the knights." Link chuckled again while Talon grinned, "I'm glad to hear you laugh Link. When you first smiled, I thought my old eyes were playing tricks on me!" This time Link genuinely laughed and Talon grinned at the boy as they entered the gates of Lon Lon Ranch.

-::::::-

"Hoo hoo!" A strange voice awoke Link, the boy sat up, he looked around, and noticed a large shape on one of the beams in the tower. He squinted at it, "Good morning young lad! Hoo hoo!" Again the boy was silent, "You will be the youngest to join the Knights! How exciting yes? Quickly now! You must go to the Knights. You must, you must! It is your destiny."

"My destiny?"

"Yes. You have a perilous destiny ahead of you, hoo hoo!" He watched as the creature twisted his head, "Arkli will be your friend, your guide, your companion!"

"What do the Knights have to do with anything?"

"War comes young Link." The boy didn't ask how this strange creature knew his name but he kept silent as it continued. "You are now thirteen, a ripe age to learn the way of the sword. But you already know it, don't you?" It eyed him from the shadows, twisting his head once more, "I am your guide. I will come when you need it and nothing more." Link only gave a nod, "You will return here seven years from now."

"Why seven?"

"That is how long your training will last."

"What do I do when I come back?"

"The Farm Girl will guide you for a few nights then you will be summoned to return. Join the Knights, keep the ranch safe. Trust no one in the rankings except those in the shadows. Remember 'the Desert plays with minds of men,' believe nothing you see! Hoo hoo!" Link nodded, his eyes watched as the creature spread his large wings, and took flight through the open window in the upper tower. Link laid back down but felt no sleep, he closed his eyes, and only saw the man on top of the horse again.

Daylight spread across the surface of Hyrule, Link had let everyone out to pasture, Ingo woke up an hour after Link, and helped him. The adult had begun to take his job more seriously when he heard that Link was in The Pits for the ranch. Link paused and Ingo looked at him, "Something troubling?"

"You could say that."

"What is it?"

"I'll join the Knights." Ingo was shocked, "If it will protect the ranch from Sigur then I must." The older male stated that it was a good chance for more revenue for the ranch as well since he can say that he's from there. Link nodded, "I know but it's the best way to protect Malon from him. I don't like him."

"Neither do I, he's a slimey snake." Link nodded in agreement, "Ever since Kliv came here for milk, that boy has been obsessed with her. I don't know when it started but it's getting out of hand. At least if you join the Knights you can keep an eye on him and the ranch will be protected to a degree."

"I know."

"You've considered all your options Fairy Boy?"

"I have."

"Then you know what you must do." Link nodded, "I'll be fine by myself. I was before you and I will after you, as long as Meadow is willing to be milked then we can bring you her milk and give you an update on the ranch." Link was shocked at the offer, "You helped the ranch, you protect them, and I need to help as well."

"Thank you." Ingo gave a curt nod as Link returned to the tower, he didn't pack anything because he knew he wouldn't need anything but he kept his shield hidden, in seven years he would return to get it. The Kokiri Sword was cleaned and sharpened before being returned to its hiding place with the shield, he kept a strap across his chest with pouchs on it, they mainly held extra gauze, his ocarina, and whatever else he wanted to keep in there. He took in a deep breath, left the tower to the corral, and whispered what he would need Meadow to do for him and why he was leaving. She gave a sorrowful moo but he promised that he would be back and to let Ingo or Malon milk her so that they could bring the milk to him. She nuzzled his chest, he looked at Epona, he drew out the ocarina, played her song, and she came trotting up to him. He stroked her neck, patted her cheek, and whispered the same thing to her. "I'll be back, I promise."

The teenager then headed into the house where he found Talon and Malon, they greeted him, he nodded his head, and said, "I've decided to join the Knights." Malon immediately hugged him, he returned the embrace but didn't let her go, and looked at Talon. "I know it's going to be tough without me but it will protect the ranch." She leaned back, looked up at him, and he gave her a warm smile; she immediately blushed at it. His eyes were drawn back to Talon, the man was obviously joyful but sad at the same time, "I'll be fine but I won't be able to come back for awhile, I'm not sure how rigorous the training is."

"It's fine lad. I'm glad you decided."

"Ingo or Malon will milk Meadow and bring me the milk on a weekly basis." He nodded and Malon looked up at him, she sighed, and he leaned down. He was tentative at first but soon he felt his emotion take over while Arkli's colors shot up to bright glow and Talon quickly looked away. Link brushed his lips lightly against Malon's cheek, she was in shock at the gesture but her eyes fluttered closed, and he gave her another one while running his hand down her long hair. "Be safe. There's a sword in the tower, use it if you have to." She nodded while Talon turned back around, Link stared at the farm girl so that he could remember every inch of her face, she turned around, and he immediately began to braid her hair. It was tied off, she turned to face him, and placed her palm against his cheek, he leaned into that gesture, "I'll miss you Malon."

"I'll always be with you." Link nodded, "You're heading out now?"

"I have enough daylight."

"You have your parchment?" He nodded, she sighed but still wore that smile, "Good. You behave yourself and just come back with all your limbs attached." Link smirked and nodded once more while placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll walk you out." As the farm girl walked with Link towards the exit, she sighed, and he glanced at her as they reached the gates. "I'm really going to miss you." Link put his palm against her cheek, she closed her eyes at his touch, and then looked at his hands. "Why do you keep them bandaged?"

"To keep something from being seen." She smiled warmly and hugged him, he returned that embrace, knowing that he wouldn't have another one for seven years. "I'll write once a week."

"Thank you Link. For everything you've done and everything you're going to do."

They parted, she held tears in her eyes but he could tell that she was happy, he cupped her cheek, leaned over, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll come back to you Malon." She nodded once more, he gave a wave, and headed out of the ranch; Link exited the gates, she sighed, and only turned around when he was out of sight. He had looked back once, and then headed for the castle.

Boots clanked on the wooden drawbridge before transferring to the cobblestones that littered the market, he glanced around for a Knight, his eyes spotted one, and strode up to him. The Knight looked down at him, "What is it boy?" Link handed over the parchment, the helmeted male gasped, and nodded; he shouted to another Knight, "I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to see the Captain."

"Right-o!"

"Come on boy." Link nodded and the Knight lead him through the market towards the castle, they sauntered through the front gate, and towards the training arena. "I hope you know what you're doing because the Captain doesn't invite many to be Knights. You'll have much more rough training than the others." The Fairy Boy only nodded, this time he was wearing a pair of light brown pants, a dark blue tunic that was belted at the waist, his strap across his chest, and dark brown boots. He never wore his hat becaus he had given it to Moonbeam, Arkli was hiding behind him, but the Knight noticed. "Ah! A Fairy Child! This is exciting."

Link stayed silent while Arkli replied, "Airy kid no age."

The male was shocked at his words, there was a hint of anger in them but he didn't say anything on the matter, "Alright. Well welcome the Knighthood Fairy and Kid." Link only nodded, the armor clad male paused by the edge of the ring, he waited for the Captain to be finished with his current sparring partner. The Knight cleared his throat, "Captain, there's a young boy here to see you." Kliv told the man to take a break, he nodded, headed off the small arena, and Kliv motioned for him to come forward. The Knight pressed forward with the rolled parchment, the Captain grinned, and Link stepped into the light. There were gasps from the ones that had seen him deliver milk, "This is where I leave you boy. Good luck." The teenager nodded as the Knight left and Kliv smirked but stared at the parchment, it was still sealed.

"You never opened it?" He shook his head, "Alright. This parchment states that I recommend you, should you choose to join the Knights, that you'll be trained for the Hylian Sentries. They, essentially, go out to stop skirmishes before they start between all the races in Hyrule. They also get sent out on scouting missions if we think there might be an impending war." Link only nodded, "The training's rough, seven years, and then you get a one week reprieve before returning for duty." The Fairy Boy turned rancher nodded his understanding, "Alright then. Let's get you settled in because you're training starts tomorrow." Kliv turned to the shadows once more surrounding the arena, he motioned for someone to come forward, and a male did. He was large, almost like those rock creatures that Link had heard of, he was bald on top, and had a short red beard with a matching mustache. "This is Maradin, my younger brother, and leader of the Hylian Sentries." The large man looked down at the boy, "Maradin, this is Link."

"Mmhm. Come on lad." He nodded but bowed to Kliv for the opportunity, then immediately followed after Maradin. "Sigur is with the Sentries too and all I ever hear is how he beats a rancher named Link but you don't look like you've been beaten by _anyone_." Link didn't say anything and the large male grinned, "If Kliv gave you a personal decree then you must be someone special. Not very many people catch his eye." Still he kept silent and that's when Arkli floated about, "Ah! A Fairy! What's his name?"

"I Arkli."

"So good to meet you!" The Fairy bobbed while he continued to look at Link, "You don't talk much do you?" He nodded, "Only when needed?" He nodded once more, "That's good. The less you talk the more focused you are and I like focused individuals. I'm not going to sugar coat nothin' because you need to know the truth. The Sentries go through torture, we are _literally_ tortured the last year because we need to understand that we're the front lines of defense for Hyrule and we can't be spilling secrets out so we only keep the strongest." Link nodded his understanding, "Very good lad! I'll get you settled with your bunkmates and then we can start as long as we have enough daylight to leave the market. I'm going to throw you into it because I don't have the time to start you from the beginning."

"It's fine."

"Good!" Maradin was grinning as he lead Link and Arkli to an area where numerous uniforms were hanging up, it was a straight path from the arena, and Link was sure to memorize it for later use. Once there, he pointed to a section by the wall, "That one's yours so strip and we'll get you fitted for your uniform." He nodded and began to remove his overalls and shirt but he spotted something that was familiar to him. It was a leather chest piece, there were three yellow triangles on the front, and he stared at it. The large man noticed, "That's reserved for our special Sentry. No one's been able to claim it as of yet."

"Why?"

Maradin stared at Link, he was wondering why this boy didn't know anything about Hylian lore but he brushed it aside, "That breastplate is reserved for our Hero and our Hero has yet to show himself."

"How do you know who the Hero is?"

"He's chosen by the Goddesses. Our Hero will appear wearing the glowing Triangle on his left hand." Link didn't move, he knew that triangle was on his left which was why he kept both of them bandaged, and he listened as Maradin continued. "Our hero will only appear when darkness threatens Hyrule until then he slumbers, waiting to be awakened." Link nodded and the man showed him the uniforms, Link found one that might fit him, and he took it. "Alright, change." The teenager nodded and Maradin saw the scars on his body, they were faint; but time in the sun during training would only darken them. "Where'd you get all those? I hardly think ranch work is that dangerous."

"The Pits."

"Why would you go there?"

"The ranch needed some money because of a fire so I volunteered on the weekends."

"Did you still go even before coming here?" He nodded, "No wonder my brother wanted you to join the Sentries. You're going to be an interesting person, that's for sure." The larger male watched as Link pulled on the black pants, black boots, and the plain dark gray tunic. Bandaged fingers wrapped the black belt around his waist and added the brown strap across his chest. "You can keep it. I know that you have things in there." Link gave a small nod in thanks while Maradin put his belongings in a cubby hole. "You'll get them back after training although they may not fit ya. You'll get the uniform when you're done." He nodded once more, "Alright, let's go to the debriefing for the general years of training!" Again, he nodded once, and followed the leader of the Sentries towards their meeting area.

They entered into the chamber, it was lit by many torches, a single round wooden table with a map of Hyrule in the center, there were four other males in training, and one other leader who was whittling away a piece of wood. "Sorry we're late. Had to get Link some clothes." The one that was whittling, looked up, he stared at Link, then placed the finished piece of wood on the table; it was in the shape of Link. The teen noticed the other wooden sculptures each one looking like those in the room, then others off to the side. They had a red 'x' painted on the face. "Those are the ones who didn't make it." Link's blue eyes glanced to another side where there were unpainted ones, only about ten of them. "We only got ten Sentries which is why we need more. Hopefully you five will make it."

"I know that I can but I don't know about the rancher," scoffed Sigur.

Maradin ignored him as did Link, both males took a seat, Link sat straight in the chair while the other four slumped, and the man who had been whittling simply watched them each with interest glinting in his amber eyes. "We have on the left starting with Kliv's son Sigur, you know him already," Maradin indicated the loud male, "next to him is Ravi," the indicated male only inclined his head, Link could tell by his posture that he used to work as a carpenter, and the teenager had a dark tan but black hair and dark eyes. "Ashe is next to him," this one was medium-skinned and had the posture of someone who's father was a blacksmith. "Finally we have Horas," this one was also built like Ashe, a blacksmith's son, and Link didn't care for any of them. "So, let's go around the table and ask where we're all from so we can get to know one another. Sigur, you go first."

"My dad's Kliv, Captain of the Knights so I don't need to say that I was born to a _noble_ family in Hyrule Castle."

The others only shook their heads while Link listened intently, wanting to know his enemies, and it was Ravi that spoke next. "I'm Ravi, my dad's the head carpenter at Kakariko Village."

"Ashe, my dad's the Royal Blacksmith for the Knights, I was also born in Hyrule Market.

"Horas and I'm also the son of a blacksmith, actually Ashe is my friend."

All faces turned to Link, he looked at everyone in turn then stated, "Link, I hail from Lon Lon Ranch."

Sigur sputtered laughter, "No you don't! You're a Fairy Kid!" The others gasped, "Go on, show us your little Fairy, Fairy Boy." Immediately Arkli darted from behind Link, the crazed creature chimed dangerously at Sigur, the boy tried to swat it, "Get it off! GET IT OFF!" The others simply stared while Link simply kept his emotionless visage.

"Arkli."

The Fairy zipped back to Link while the whittler with no name asked, "Where did you come from before Lon Lon Ranch?" Link stayed silent while he replied, "Interesting. You won't give up your home even though we know that you came from Kokiri Forest." Link turned his attention onto the wood whittler, "We all know the forest, we all know the tales but how did you survive there?" Link didn't give any indication that he was going to tell them because even he didn't know the truth about himself so he wouldn't let them know. It would only give them more fuel to bait him with and the man sighed, "Well at least tell us how long you've been working at the ranch."

"Three years."

The man leaned forward, he had white hair, amber eyes, and the boy from the ranch was reminded of Rauru; the white Wolfos from the Sacred Meadow but then he registerd the male's voice. It was the same one that had tossed him a sword a few years ago. "I saw you fight in The Pits." The others gasped except Sigur, the Captain's son only scoffed. "I also saw you every weekened there for two years until recently." Sigur gasped, "You're pretty good there, you actually won many fights, and I'm glad to see that you've decided to join the Sentries."

Link felt that he needed to say something, "I didn't do it for the honor and glory." They gasped and the male with white hair leaned forward, "I did it to protect Malon from that lustful ingrate over there." He used his thumb to point at Sigur, the Captain's son gasped at him, and Link only kept his eyes steady on his opponent. "Three times I've beaten you."

"Only two!"

"Three. The first time was at Lon Lon Ranch when you had Malon pinned against the wall, saying that you would _have her_ no matter what." They could see that his blue eyes held a dark shadow in them but it soon vanished, even Arkli was angry as his glow darkened, as if he was trying to absorb all the light in the room. "I joined the Knights to protect her from you and I'll see it through. You can't go near her anymore, not without help, and every time you try to harm her or take her, you can bet your boots that I'll be there to stop you and anyone else you bring." It was the most that he'd ever said and he fell back into silence, Maradin was grinning and the strange male with white hair smirked.

"I'm Lieutenant Hawk." They looked at him, "Captain Maradin is your superior, you'll do everything and any thing he tells you to do. If you refuse then you'll be properly punished, remember that well." Each of them nodded while he leaned back once more, he took the five wooden statues of the newbies, and placed them on the mountain that was on the map. "Our first two years will be spent at Death Mountain."

"You mean the village right?" asked Horas.

"No, the mountain. The Gorons have agreed to aid in your training because Sentries have to be the strongest in the Knighthood, the ones with the most stamina, and the ones that can take a beating and still stand after it's all said and done. If you can survive the seven years then you'll be rewarded with a reprieve, you can have visitors on a weekly basis, and mail once a week." They hung their heads, "Eventually we'll have a Sentry Commander." When Sigur asked who it was going to be, the white-haired whittler replied sternly, "That's none of your business." At this everyone kept their mought shut but Hawk looked over at Link, "You don't seem bothered by this."

Link only shrugged and Maradin was grinning and his loud voice echoed around the room. "Alright then! We set out to Death Mountain with our basic packs as soon as possible because we're not wasting any time!" They groaned but Link got up first, even before the two older males, when they filed out, he was sure to stay at the back; only because those before him were enemies. It was another ten minutes of the winding castle halls but they reached the Supply Room, Knights were there, and they paused to watch the new recruits for the Sentries. Some of the Knights grinned at Sigur but there was a collected gasp when they saw Link, Arkli took to openly floating about his companion. "I see some of the Knights know who you are Link. Just grab a pack and take what you _think_ you'll need at Death Mountain." He gave a curt nod as they approached the empty sacks, Link picked one up, and Arkli hovered near it. Hawk looked at the Fairy as it said something which made everyone pause to see the connection between a Fairy and a Fairy Child.

"Oth."

"Leather."

"Ather."

"That's good."

"What ather?"

"It's made from the skin of a cow." The Fairy paled, "She's safe, I assure you." His colors returned to normal as the pack was picked up, Arkli had a hunch on what they would need as Hawk had told them to pack what they think they'll need. So the Fairy hovered over certain items, the others noticed that he grabbed five canteens, stuffed them into the sack, then grabbed a handful of rolled cloth, and examined everything else. Nothing seemed to interest him or the Fairy so they took one last glance before turning away. Everyone was perplexed by it since the other trainees had taken sleeping supplies and huge bags full of useless items but no one said anything instead Arkli returned to Link and muttered something.

"No awter." Link only nodded as the Fairy beamed with pride but the others couldn't understand the jibberish speaking Fairy, and Arkli couldn't care. He was with Link for companionship and Link was all that mattered. Abruptly he shouted, "GO!" Hawk smirked while Maradin guffawed laughter, Link kept his visage emotionless, he had already said too much so he left to fill his canteens with water.

The small group left the Supply Room, they passed the Armory, and Sigur asked about it; Maradin grinned, "You're not touching weapons until your seventh year." They gasped but Link kept silent, "We move out now! No pain, no gain, and we're burnin' daylight! Training is intense, if even _one_ of you fail, then _all_ of you have to stay until you all pass." They groaned, still Link kept silent, and Hawk only smirked while Maradin whinked at his Lieutenant. Link shouldered his pack as they walked through the market, only Hawk and Maradin had weapons, the boys immediately paled as they crossed into the field at night. The bridge was drawn up behind them, Link stayed at the back, and the four other teens ran towards the village. Link stayed behind, Hawk watched him, and he noticed his ears twitched ever so slightly. Before the Stallkids could even dig up underneath him to surprise the teen, he had already dodged it, the skeleton laughed as it appeared, and chased after Link. Hawk nudged Maradin, Link simply used his bandaged left hand to smash the skeleton into pieces with one hit, and they stared at him while he turned his back on it; he kept moving.

"The longer you linger, the more will come." Immediately they followed after him, they watched as he dodged more of them, instead taking time to crush them, he simply allowed them to chase after him, eventually they tired, and returned underground. Link trudged up the stairs to the village, knowing that this was going to be fascinating, but the time to meet whoever was there wasn't right. The four others were breathing heavily as they stood inside the gates of the village, Link entered with Maradin and Hawk behind him; the rancher ignored them. Instead he was interested in the man sitting under the tree, the four noticed, and yelped at his appearance. Link approached him, he squatted in front of the male, and he stared at those blue eyes.

"Go away! My father hates me...I hate him too...and I hate you." The Fairy Boy only patted his shoulder, the male looked up at him, and he leaned down to whisper something to him. Eyes widened at the information, Link leaned back, nodded, and walked off. "Wait!" Blue eyes glanced over his shoulder at him, his lower face was hidden from view as the male smiled, "Thank you." The others could see the corners of his eyes wrinkle just a little to show that he was smiling, the male under the tree got up, and headed for his home.

Black boots paused at the bottom of the gate, the others had caught up to him, it was open, he tilted his head, as a memory flooded into his mind of it being closed, and needing a letter from the princess. He refrained from shaking his head, the memory faded quickly, and Maradin stated, "We go up in the morning. Until then we'll stay here unless you lot want to go up there."

"We'll stay!" replied the four, Maradin looked at Link but was shocked as the boy had already started towards the mountain trail. "He's insane."

"He has the right idea so I'll go with him," stated Hawk. The bald man nodded, the white haired warrior trotted after Link, once he reached him, he looked over at him. "Why go ahead?" Link stayed silent, "You're going to be a tough nut to crack." Still he was silent until they reached the cavern entrance, Link paused, tilted his head again, looked around the surrounding area, and put his pack down near the wall. Link took a seat, leaned against it, and was followed by Hawk. "You didn't grab any sleeping items."

"Waste of space."

"The hard ground is fine for you?" He nodded, Hawk left it at that as they gazed up at the sky, and the older man heard rustling. Those amber eyes watched as Link produced an ocarina, the warrior raised a single eyebrow at the strange teenager. The instrument was put to his lips, soon notes flowed from the instrument, Hawk turned back to the stars, and let the melody wash over him. It was a simple tune, one that held so much emotion in it but the Knight couldn't figure out what it was until it struck him; sorrow. _What could he possibly be sorrowful for? Leaving the ranch? Leaving the forest?_ He noticed the bandages, "Why do you wrap your hands?" Link paused in his playing, looked at him, then resumed, "It could be considered insubordination for not replying to a question from a commanding Knight." Still Link ignored him, "Alright, we'll have to teach you the hard way just to keep up the law."

Hawk watched as Link paused to look at him, "Then so be it." The white haired male was in shock as he returned to his playing, the music was still sorrowful, it echoed off the walls of the cavern that they sat near, and it gave the music a very eerie tone.

 _Truly an enigma but I doubt that whipping him is still going to get him to talk. I have a hunch that his dark gray tunic is going to be stained with blood before long. Whether it be his own, his enemy's, or some poor creature who found themselves the object of his wrath._ Arkli floated around, glowing in time with Link's notes, and this made Hawk smirk again but that smirk faded as he watched Link play, and he realized that Links ears were longer than the usual person. The last note echoed off the walls, he put the instrument away, and stared up at the stars before leaning against the wall. His eyes shut but the Knight knew better, this wasn't some average teenager wanting to impress a woman or serve his country to make his father proud, no, he knew that Link was something else entirely; he even said he did it to protect Malon. Hawk leaned back and continued to wonder about the strange Fairy Boy that said he was from Lon Lon Ranch. The only person who joined the Knights to protect a single person rather than to impress them, the only person to be so diligent in keeping information from others, and the only person who could use a sword that wasn't from a Knight Family before they joined the rankings. _Yes, a strange boy indeed but he's going to be a great warrior._

Golden eyes turned away but he saw the glinting under the bandage, Link had drawn up his left knee, his left hand rested on it, and the backside of his hand faced Hawk. Yellow irises stared at what lay underneath his bandaged hand, out of curiosity, the male reached out, but his hand was snatched quickly by Link's right hand. Hawk stared at the single blue eye that focused on him, he withdrew his hand, and watched as Link fell back into his light dozing. _Yes, an enigma but if that is what I think it is then why does he have it? When did it show itself? So many questions but he won't answer any of them, why?_ It struck him suddenly, _He doesn't trust any of us. Why? What happened to him to make him not trust anyone that he meets except those at the ranch? If he trusts them then he can trust others but how long will it take? I have seven years to train him, I'm going to train him harder than anyone before, this is going to be a memorable seven years and, maybe, I'll break him._

Arkli floated near Hawk, his attention was drawn to it, "No rake." The warrior understood the Fairy, he was perplexed at how this little glowing ball who couldn't speak well had somehow read his mind. In fact, he was very perturbed by the fact that this little glowing ball with wings could read minds. Suddenly the Fairy was very close to his face, so close that he could see a faint outline of the body, and he was aware that it looked like a true Hylian. But he saw two glowing red eyes in the center of that dark ball of color, "Chaos come." The Lost Fairy backed off, he floated near link, he alighted on his head, and Hawk should have been scared but he wasn't; in fact he was giddy with excitement at the thought that this little Fairy was trying to protect Link. And Hawk had a new question pop into his head, why?


	5. Fire, Boulders, and Strength

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Legend of Zelda_ it rightfully belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. I only claim ownership of the writing of the story and nothing more and the Lost Fairy Arkli as well as some characters thrown in.

 **Chapter 5** \- Fire, Boulders, and Strength

Before the golden orb could grace the skies, Link was already up, Hawk was still sleeping away, waiting for the rooster to crow, but Link quietly crept towards the mouth of the cavern, and paused at its entrance. His head tilted in curiosity, wondering why that air of familiarity surrounded him once more but, as soon as it had come, it left him. One more step towards the foreboding opening but he stopped suddenly as a large round orange colored rock fell from the sky. Instead of glancing to where it had originated from, Link stared at it, the ridges on the back,the scales in the shape of jagged rocks, and then the creature unfurled itself, it stood three heads taller than himself; dark eyes with slicked back cream colored hair in the shape of spikes but the boy wasn't frightened of it.

"Where do you want to go?" The Fairy Boy only pointed towards the cavern, "Dodongo's Cavern?" He nodded, "Why do you need to go in there?" He shrugged, the creature stared at him, and then bellowed laughter. This startled Hawk awake, the wood whittler stared at the creature before Link, and he also began to wonder why the boy was standing feet from the entrance to the Cavern. "You're a funny one aren't you?" Again, he only shrugged, "Well when the others get here then we can start!" Hawk had joined them, "Hawk! So good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Darunia." The creature grinned and Link had deduced that he was a Goron, the creatures that were going to help them with training. "Before the others get here, what kind of training did you have in mind? Does it involve the cavern or the mountain at all?"

"We're Gorons, of course it involves the Cavern and the Mountain!"

"What are you going to have them do?"

"I'll let you know when the others get here." The rooster crowed, the sun peeked over the horizon, and Darunia grinned down at Link, "I heard some beautiful music at night. Rather eerie but it was beautiful. You don't happen to know a happy song do you? I _love_ to dance!" Link gave an imperceptible smirk while he rummaged around his strap for the ocarina, just as the others arrived, he removed it.

"So Fairy Boy _actually_ plays an instrument? You really _are_ a Fairy Boy aren't you Link?!" jabbed Sigur.

Link ignored him while Arkli floated around, "Fairy Boy?" Darunia was confused as he stated, "Kokiri Children don't exceed ten. Link is clearly older than that."

"But he was raised in the forest so that makes him a Fairy Boy!"

"No, it doesn't." Sigur was going to say something more until four more Gorons fell behind Darunia. The Captain's son paled, "Your training will begin shortly, until then, please play a happy song for me Link." Again the boy nodded, placed the instrument to his lips, and immediately dished out the tune for Saria's Song. "Oh! Oh! OH!" Immediately the Gorons began dancing to the tune, "Yes! I love it! I can feel the Lost Woods in my veins!" Darunia was dancing around with his four other Gorons, "Come brothers! Let's dance!" They were ecstatic as Link played the notes faster after the second verse, Darunia was enthralled as were the others, Link tapped his foot in time with the beat, and another two verses went by; Link played even faster than before. The other Hylians simply stared at Link as he played the notes even more faster, and finally Darunia was panting. The ocarina was removed from his lips, replaced into his pack, and he looked upon the Goron, "That was absolutely wonderful! You'll have to play for me again before you leave!" Link nodded his head in response to him as Darunia grinned, "I like this one. My name is Darunia and I'm the leader of the Gorons, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. Maradin has described you in a letter that he sent so that introductions wouldn't be necessary."

"What kind of training did you have for them?" asked Maradin.

The others took each of the Sentry trainees and the Goron grinned at them, "Hawk asked the same thing. In order to build your strength, you're going to go into Dodongo's Cavern to help us mine rocks. We have others in there already and you'll be lead to your path by the Goron standing behind you. Once there you'll be supervised by them, if you need anything you tell them." The initiates all paled but Link looked towards the cavern, "Torches are lit throughout the cave so you can't get lost, just follow them back and it'll lead you to the main area." Just as they were making their way towards the cave, he added, "We don't have any food to give you as we only consume rocks so you'll have get your own."

Sigur gawked, "What are we supposed to eat?!"

"Catch something," stated Link.

The others looked at him, Horas scoffed, "How do you suppose we do _that_?"

"You're a blacksmith's son, make a weapon."

Darunia stared at Link and burst out laughing while Maradin and Hawk were simply stunned, as the Goron calmed down, he snickered. "You need to mine us as many as you can because we're _starving_ and my city needs food as well since our supply is low. You'll be loading rocks onto carts to be taken out of the cavern until I decide on something else. Any questions?" There weren't any so Daruni ushered them towards the entrance while he looked over at Maradin and Hawk, "At the end of each week we'll bring them down to the village for an assessment." The two Sentries nodded in agreement as the five of them neared the entrance however a blast of scorching wind exhaled from the black maw, and the other four paused in their tracks but it was Link that knew exactly what to do. He removed his pack that held his canteens of water and cloth then took off his strap, belt, and tunic. They were folded up neatly and placed inside the bag before it was slung across his torso once more, "Smart one, you are." The corner of his lip turned up into a hidden smirk and Darunia grinned as he waited for the others wearing only his boots, pants, and bandaged hands while Arkli floated around him. "Lots of scars already. Where did they come from?"

Link looked at him while Hawk replied, "From the weekly tournament at the castle. He wanted to help Lon Lon Ranch so he fought there."

"Oh, did you win a lot?" Link nodded, "That's the spirit! So, are the rest of you ready?"

Ashe asked, "Why'd you strip?" Link only stared at the other blacksmith's son as if he had asked some idiotic question and the answer was so obvious that it didn't need any explanation. Those blue eyes bore into the dark ones of Ashe and he glanced away to avoid it while Link returned his gaze to the waiting cavern.

"Because he knows it's going to be hot in there and the tunic will only be a distraction," replied Hawk. He looked at Darunia, "Don't go easy on them. Sentries need to be the most toughened warriors that Hyrule has so they need to be trained until their spirit breaks. If that happens then they'll be sent home like the others but if they pass then we'll move onto the next phase of training."

"I couldn't agree more," replied the leader of the Gorons. "You two may return to the village and we'll see you in a week." Hawk and Maradin were slightly unnerved by leaving the initiates in the care of the Gorons but Darunia assured them that they would be safe. "We'll take good care of them, if one happens to fall ill, they'll be taken to the village straight away and we'll help them get food if they can't catch it themselves." Once placated by the Goron, Hawk and Maradin left their company; once out of sight, Darunia mustered an evil grin. "Now that they're gone, we can finally start training." He snapped his fingers, a Goron appeared with a bag full of clanking pieces. "Your strength training is in this bag and at the end of each day, you're going to be assessed by Agmar, he's the one in charge of mining; you'll meet him soon enough. When we visit with them at the end of the week, you _do not mention_ this training to them. Understand?" Heads were nodding since his voice had dropped to a dangerous level, he returned to that jovial creature before, Link had given a slight nod, and wanted to start as soon as possible.

The bag was tossed on the ground, it was opened up to reveal the contents, the sack was filled with iron bracers and anklets that seemed to weigh a lot. The Goron with the bag was grinning, "You're going to be outfitted with these weights, once you've become accustomed to them then they'll be exchanged for heavier ones and your training will be altered to be more intense."

"W-w-why do we need weights?" asked Horas.

One of the other Gorons was grinning now, "Your little Hylian bodies are no match for our strong rock bodies therefore we need you to be stronger and Hyrule needs you to be stronger than others."

Another chimed in, "In order for you to be stronger, you need weights. You guys look a little scrawny to be Sentries anyway."

Ashe stated, "The other ten Sentries aren't all bulky and full of muscle."

"That's because you're the first batch of initiates that are getting this treatment," the deep voice came from another Goron who was standing at the entrance to the cave. This one was much larger than Darunia and it was clear that it was impossible to stand up to him. "I'm the one that suggested Brother Darunia put the weights on you. If you have an issue with that then try to wrestle me, if you win then you don't have to wear them." The others paled but Link walked towards the bag, this caught the attention of the larger Goron, and he stood there with his wrists out stretched to the waiting Goron. "He's an interesting one."

"Why does everyone keep saying that about him?!"

All eyes turned onto Sigur except Link, the Goron was fitting him with the weights on his legs first before searching for the wrist ones. Darunia asked, "Do you have a problem with him being interesting?"

"He's just a Fairy Boy! He's nothing special!"

"You're Captain Kliv's son." Sigur nodded with an air of arrogance around him as Darunia continued, "You're rather pompous and that's only because you take your station with too much arrogance." Sigur's face paled, "The single reason that Link is interesting to us is simply because he doesn't ask questions but listens to what he's told. He takes orders without hesitation perhaps you can learn something from him and act the part of a Knight's son. As it stands, you're too aristocratic but don't worry, we'll break you and if we don't then the Fishes will." Sigur was flabbergasted at the rock creature and Darunia stared at him with those beady black eyes, "You're welcome to punch me but I guarantee that you'll break your hand. Now get those weights on, we've wasted enough daylight dilly-dallying." The other four followed after Link had been strapped on with the weights, he took a few steps away before sweat broke out on his forehead, and he paused to take a deep breath.

Arkli floated around him, chiming quietly, but Link put up a hand to show that he was alright, "Kay Liunk?" He nodded, stood up straight once more, rolled his shoulders to adjust to the weight, then looked at his Lost Fairy once more. "I good." An imperciptible smirk made its way onto his face and the others heard a male giggle; their attention had been diverted to Arkli as he glowed happily. "Ask I! Ask I!"

Link whispered, "If I need help, I'll ask you." Arkli chimed happily again as he flitted to and fro, excited to be seeing something other than the forest that he had been trapped inside, the ranch, and the small bits of castle. Darunia grinned at the larger male Goron, Link looked up at him, and the Goron stared down at him. "Thank you for taking time out to train us." He nodded and waited for the others to catch up, once they had, the Gorons helped them inside except Link declined any help, he wanted to do this on his own, and so he pushed himself. Once inside, it was a different story, the other trainees began to complain about the heat so Link looked at them, and didn't say anything.

"Agmar! You've returned!" hollered a Goron. The echo was loud and caused the others to cover their ears but Lnk simply winced slightly since he felt it was rude to cover his ears. The large Goron nodded, "And you've brought initiates! Even better, we need the help. We've mined a great portion of the cavern and now we need help putting the rocks into the carts."

"Alright," replied Agmar. He looked at the Sentry Trainees, "Let's go. Each one of you will be taken down a path so that you can help those Gorons there. Now go as fast as you can, when you need food, the weights will be taken off so that you can hunt." Link immediately followed the Goron that had followed him inside, it was hard work to even walk but he was trying his best, and was able to keep the Goron within sights so that he wouldn't get lost. The others had a much tougher time but he ignored them, the Goron paused for him to catch his breath, once he did, he resumed. Arkli was flitting around, talking jibberish, and the Goron was grinning at the excited Fairy.

"You like it here?"

Arkli turned to look at the creature, "Too hot but nice."

"At least you like it." He bobbed enthusiastically while Link caught up, "Alright..." He said his name, "Link, we're just going to have you lift the rocks and place them in the cart until you're strong enough to lift those weights better." He nodded, "Also, if you come across a Bomb Flower, don't pick it. You probably wont' be able to lift it anyway but don't pick it." He nodded, "Very good. So let's begin," Link had asked for his name, "I'm Roli. If you need anything just ask me." Link nodded once more and began to the tedious task of lifting the rocks and placing them into the cart while Roli supervised him.

White bandages were now beige from dirt, he looked at a particularly large one, it was at least three sizes bigger than his head, and it was jagged, Arkli chimed to let him know that this one would fill most of the cart. Link nodded in agreement, reached under the small boulder, and hefted it; he moved it to the cart but he heard scratching noises. Squirming in a crater caused by the rock was a lizard creature, it was half the size of the Wolfos from the Sacred Meadow, large green eyes, and a short small snout. It had a white mane running down its back, black claws, a lengthy body, and small horns on either side of its head but it seemed scared. Link patted the head of the creature, smoothed out the mane from its face, and smiled, immediately the creature maneuvered its long body around Link's bare torso with its tail curled around his waist. He chuckled while turning to look at the surprised expression on Roli's face. Despite the claws digging into his skin, he ignored the pain because this little creature seemed at ease with him, and he wasn't going to frighten it away as he kneeled down to pick up another rock to fill the cart since there was still some space.

Agmar had begun making his rounds to check on the initiates, he arrived at Link's passage, and stared at the scaley red creature attached to his back. It licked the sweat off his face while watching him work and even adding more weight than he already had. He smirked, "How is everything Roli?"

"Great! Link's a hard worker and Volvagia somehow got trapped inside the cavern. I think he was hunting and the blast we made caused him to get stuck under a rock." He nodded, the dragon was content with Link, even resting his head on his shoulder when he was hefting the rocks. "You think we could let him stay here with Link? He's at ease right now and he might help him to get food later on."

"Sure, I don't see a problem with it as long as Link keeps working." Link placed a rock in the cart, Roli was wheeling it away as an empty one appeared from another path, he looked up at Agmar, "Do you have a problem with Volvagia staying with you?" He shook his head, "Good! I'll inform Darunia. When its time for you to hunt, I'll be back to take the weights off." He nodded and the large Goron left him alone while Link moved to another set of fallen rocks that could be placed into the cart.

Sweat beaded around his skull but the creature wrapped around him would lick it off with its long smooth tongue, Arkli chimed in appreciation, and it gave a toothy grin at the floating orb. The daylight couldn't be seen where he was but he didn't mind, he liked the torch light. Link noticed that the other Gorons weren't around but that didn't bother him either, he was going to pick up another rock but a large one caught his attention. It was wedged, as if it was forcefully put there, he approached it slowly, the weights squeaking, and he put his palm on it. He felt rumbling on the other side, as if something large was there, and he put his ear up to it; Link backed off as he heard the growl and he knew that there was a _very_ large creature there. Arkli hovered near the rock as well but didn't say anything, the dragon hissed quietly, so Link turned away from it to return to cleaning up the path.

The creature on his back helped to balance him out with the added weight as he trudged towards the waiting cart, it was almost full, and when he put the rocks intiside a familiar voice reached his ears. "VOLVAGIA!" The creature craned to look up at the Goron but soon shied away while the initiates had their weights removed.

Ravi asked, "What's a Volvagia?"

"It's not a 'what,' it's a 'who,' and a 'he.' Volvagia is the Guardian of Death Mountain Crater. I'm sorry if you were hunting and we interrupted you." Volvagia poked his head around link's shoulder and shrugged his little shoulders as he looked away and the Goron chuckled, "It's alright. Agmar told me that Link doesn't mind you being with him so you can stay as long as you like." It purred in response while resting his head back on Link's shoulder, "You like him." He nodded, "Alright then. He can't play too often because he's training, you understand?" He nodded again and Darunia looked at Link, "Come on, let's get these off so you can hunt." Link approached him, showed his wrists, they were removed, and so were his anklets. The others were still rubbing their wrists, Link ignored the stinging pain, and Darunia grinned, "Happy hunting!"

"What's there to eat here?" asked Horas.

"Keese, Dodongo, Deku Nuts, or Deku Babas," came Agmar's voice. The initiates looked up at him, "Volvagia likes you therefore will not leave you. You'll always have extra weight." Link looked at the dragon, he could clearly see sorrow in those large green eyes but he stroked his snout with two fingers, as if to reassure the dragon that he was fine. Link leaned over and placed a small kiss on the tip of the scaled nose, the others made audibly disgusted sounds except Ravi. The carpenter was entranced by Link so he watched as the dragon purred in response. "Good, now go eat." Agmar lead them to a path with a wide open area, "Once you go down those stairs you'll find yourself in the Dodongo's territory. That's where you'll find your food." He stood there to make sure that they all went down, Link used the tips of his boots to head down into the pit, the only light bobbing around was Arkli and some torches on the walls. In the cavern, Link was running his left hand across the wall of a passage, the rouch texture soon gave way to smooth curves, and he knew that he was close to something. Fire spurted in front of him, Link jumped back, even with the added weight of the dragon, he was still agile. There was a creature on the ground, and Arkli chimed.

"Odongo."

"Dodongo huh?" The Fairy bobbed and Link watched as it gathered up another round of fire, however a molten stream flew passed Link's face. The heat scorched the side of his face but he ignored the stinging pain, the stream melted the Dodongo, and Volvagia disentangled himself from Link to eat the dead lizard. "Good for you Volvagia." The dragon purred in response while eating the lizard, Link took a seat, "How's it look Arkli?" The Fairy's glow dimmed, "I'll be alright. It's not too bad, just an intense sunburn." Arkli chimed in laughter while they waited for Volvagia to finish his meal. Bandaged fingers ran across the charred skin, it didn't feel too bad which meant it didn't look too bad. "Rough red streaks right?" Arkli bobbed in response and Link only shrugged which made the Fairy laugh.

Soon the dragon snaked its way up around Link once more the moment that he got up, they pressed onward into the cavern until those blue eyes spotted a Dodongo, it was walking away from him, so he put all his weight on the balls of his boots, and crept up behind it, then watched as the dragon spewed molten breath onto the lizard. It melted, the dragon hurriedly ran to consume it, and Link smiled, "You earned it Volvagia." The dragon smirked at him but Link noticed that the Guardian dropped two claws into his hands before entwining his body around the male's torso, "Thank you." He nodded at the sharpness, held them in his hands, and began looking for a piece of wood in order to fashion a makeshift spear. He did find some wood, they weren't long enough but he made do with it as he used some fabric from his bag in order to tie the claws onto the short stick to craft a make-shift spear. Once it was done, he made sure to keep one claw tucked inside his left boot, for skinning later or self-defense. Now that he was equipped with a spear, he began to hunt the Dodongos, quietly he crept through the passage, making as little noise as possible until he found another one. This time Volvagia kept quiet as well, just when he was right behind it, Link grabbed it's tail with his right hand, and the creature tried to spin around. Link used all of his weight, as well as Volvagia's, to flip the lizard onto its back, and he plunged the short spear through the jaw of the creature.

"Ood atch!" Link smiled as he held his spear in one hand while he grabbed the tail with the other, "Eed grass." He nodded in agreement, he didn't want the other lizards to smell the blood of one of their own so he grabbed the tail, and literally ran out of the passage. It was still arduous for him but he was much stronger than the others and he made sure to dig his boots into the dirt in order to gain a better foothold for the next dash. The Dodongo was being dragged behind him, even though his back was broke out in sweat, and Volvagia did his best to keep it out of his yes, Link was still rushing. Arkli lit up brightly to reveal the path but Link told him to douse it so that other creatures wouldn't see him, immediately he listened. Link knew that he needed firewood so it was easy for him when they came upon some small sticks, he paused, grabbed some, and Volvagia held them gently in his mouth as Link resumed dragging the corpse. Arkli flew to the ground, Link stared, there was some strange grass sticking out of the ground, and he knelt down. He could smell something fragrant from it, "Safe," with Arkli's affirmation, he plucked it, tucked it away in his bag then resumed dragging the corpse up the stairs.

He could see that Agmar was there waiting, "Good catch." Link only nodded as he hefted the weight of the Dodongo up the stairs, once at the top, the Goron moved aside, and Link pushed forward. "Roli," the Goron appeared, "show Link where he can sleep and cook that."

Roli was grinning, "Come, this way!" Link followed him to a section of the cave where there were rolls laid out for them, "Your section is here, by this alcove." Link nodded his thanks, "I'll be back with some vases so you can drain it." Again he nodded as the Goron left, Link tossed the Dodongo onto the ledge, he took the sticks from the dragon, and immediately felt that tongue fan across his forehead; he smiled and patted the dragon's head. Arkli was glowing happily while alighting on Volvagia's head, the dragon didn't mind, and even seemed happy with the Fairy. Eventually he returned, Link thanked him quietly, "It's no trouble. You're a hard worker and you always push yourself to exceed the parameters given to you. It's fascinating." Roli watched him as he maneuvered the lizard so that his head was just above the vase, he used the claw dagger in his boot to slice the throat so that it could drain, and he set up the wood from Volvagia's mouth in a pit. Then he surrounded the pit with rocks so that it wouldn't get out of control, a torch was taken from the wall, and used to light the fire. It was replaced on the wall, Link made a make-shift fire pit with the rest of his sticks and cloth, and he turned his attention to the Dodongo.

The blood had finally drained from the lizard, Roli had taken to sitting down to watch Link work, the Goron asked if he minded an audience, and the rancher smiled. It surprised Roli, "Not if it's your kind." He was ecstatic at Link's response as he sliced up the creature, then began to systematically cut the flesh from the scales, it was set aside as he removed the claws, they were tied with cloth to the fire pit, the flesh was slipped onto the claw, and he began to cut up the flesh into strips so that he could cook it. There were four claws on the fire pit, roasting meat, whereas he put the other four in the bag then he removed the grass, he crushed it, sprinkled it on the meat that wasn't cooking, and waited for it. In the meantime, a Fire Keese had flown inside the corridor, Roli and Link both looked at it. Immediately it was speared by Link, he picked it up, returned to his haul, then began to skin it too. The skin was held up to the fire so that it could dry out, he rotated the meat, and continued to dry out the skin. Once it was done, he cut holes into the edges a few inches in, and threaded some cloth through it. The cooked meat was set inside the Keese bag which was set inside his sack, he put more strips onto the fire pit, and Roli was grinning as he watched Link.

"What are you going to do with the other pieces?"

Link pointed at the two long rib bones, "Spears." He set them aside so he could carve them, he kept the head, and the scales were shoved into his sack as well, "Scales can be made into armor then sold for rupees."

"You wouldn't want to keep it?"

"I'd rather sell it for the ranch."

"You have a good heart Link." He nodded in response to Roli, the meat was rotated, the vertebrae from the lizard were useless to Link so he put them in another vase that the Goron had brought him along with a third one for the entrails. He only wanted to keep the sharp items, including the claws, and Roli couldn't help but continued to grin at the boy. It was then that he noticed the gleaming under the dirt covered bandages, Link had briefly glanced at it because it burned, "Why do you keep them banadged?"

"To keep something from being seen."

"Why not tell them?" The Goron could see the fleeting distress in his eyes, "It's okay. I'm sure you have a good reason for not saying anything. Only when you feel that you're ready should you make it known." Link nodded his thanks, "But I think I'll tell Agmar to up the training for _all_ the initiates." Blue eyes glanced over his shoulder at the Goron, he was grinning, "If you are the Chosen One then you need to be trained harder than the rest but I'm not risking Sigur going after you because of it so if I raise everything for everyone then no one will suspect anything besides, they're lagging behind anyway." Link's eyes creased at the corners since his mouth was hidden, Roli kept that grin on his face, and Link wiped his smile away just as the others entered. He was switching to another batch, the Keese meat was set aside to be cooked as well. The others sat in their respective areas, they drooled at Link's catch since they had Deku Nuts and some regular Keese.

"How did you catch it?" asked Horas. Link kept silent while Sigur stated that he had help from a dragon, the Royal Blacksmith's son nodded in agreement but Ravi approached him, he had a few Keese in his hand, he had asked to sit near the rancher, and Horas only stared. "Get away from him Ravi, he doesn't want to make friends with anyone."

"Could you show me how to skin this please?" asked the carpenter. Link looked at him, nodded, and removed his claw dagger, he showed Ravi slowly how to skin it, and then handed the dagger over to him so that he could try it on the other one. It was slow for Ravi but he managed to do it, "Thank you. Could I use your fire pit too?" Link nodded once more and Ravi watched as he finished his Dodongo meat, then he put his Keese meat on, he saw the bag, "Did you make that too?!" Again a single nod, Link cut the skin on the Keeses for Ravi then handed over some cloth, it was threaded, and held up to the fire so it could dry out the skin. "That's cool. Thank you so much Link."

"You're welcome." Everyone stared at him, he rotated his Keese meat, once it was done, he let Ravi put his on to cook, and Link reached into his bag for some cooked morsels. He brought out a handful, handed half to Ravi, and the carpenter stared at him.

"You take. You friend," attention was turned onto Arkli.

"How is he a friend?" asked Ashe.

"Avi ask _nice_."

"Thank you Link, thank you Arkli," replied Ravi. The Fairy bobbed happily while floating around Volvagia who had coiled himself around Link's lap, his head was resting, eyes were closed, and the Fairy alighted on the dragon's head to rest himself. The rancher pointed to Ravi's meat, he rotated it, and watched it cook as he ate the food that was given to him by Link. "This is good. What did you use to season it?" Link shrugged and Arkli stated it was some grass, "That's okay. It's good."

-::::::-

Days wore on, the others were getting better but Link was already much stronger than them because he had drank Meadow's milk at the ranch. He was going to wipe the back of his hand against his forehead but there was that tongue there and he patted the dragon's head. Volvagia was happy for the attention and even Arkli got some attention from his companion so the two were sated as they continued to supervise him with the rocks. Eventually his weights were upgraded, he was tasked with pushing the cart to the other end of the cavern, and he placed his palms against the creaking wood. He dug his boots into the ground and put all his weight into the cart; he was reminded of the milk crates and a ghost of a smile crossed his lips. It disappeared as it had come as he heaved the cart through the cavern, when he reached the main area, Horas saw the change in weights, and the task; he huffed and returned to his own. Agmar had seen this, sook his head, and looked over at Link; the boy put his shoulder against the cart and pushed even harder. Lips were pressed into a thin line as he reached the point where the Gorons would take it from him.

The cart was passed on, he placed palms on his knees, and caught his breath; Arkli hovered in front of his vision and he waved a hand at the Fairy. "Liunk, kay?"

"I'm alright. I just need to catch my breath." The dragon was going to dismount but Link shook his head, he stood up straight, and turned on his heel so that he could return. Volvagia licked his face, Link stroked his mane with one hand while he held Arkli close to his chest with the other. Agmar smirked, he looked over at the others, they had finally caught up with Link, and he realized that they were pretending to not get used to the weight. The only other one that had weights equal to Link was Ravi so Agmar whistled. Horas, Ashe, and Sigur were brought in front of him, he looked down at them, snapped his fingers, and heavier weights were brought towards him.

He leaned down, "Because of you three _faking_ your strength, _all_ of you will now be shackled with weights twice as heavy as what Ravi and Link have." Two Gorons stood by, "Take these sets to Ravi and Link, outfit them with their new trappings." They nodded, disappeared, and the three before him were weighed down by the new equipment. Link's new weight burned his muscles, he reached into his bag, put a piece of meat between his teeth, and set to work. One Goron asked him why he did that and he only smirked, this prompted him to laugh heartily which echoed around the cave. Agmar followed the noise, he looked at them then glanced at Link, the Dodongo strip stuck out on either side of his mouth, to keep him from clamping his teeth together, and he picked up the rocks to put in the cart. He bellowed laughter while leaving the path, Link continued to work as if the noise never disturbed him.

Although a vision passed over him, he continued to keep picking up rocks with Arkli's chime guiding him, he was standing at the base of the hill, the man on the horse stared at him, laughed, and then gasped as Link reached behind him. He could feel his fingers wrap around the hilt of something powerful, when it was pulled free, the unsheathing reflected light everywhere, and he caught a glimpse of something in the blade, a leather breastplate with the three yellow triangles strapped to his chest. He was brought back to the cavern, the cart was full so he began to push it with his shoulder, and dug his boots in the ground. It was pushed into the main cavern, he glanced over to see Ravi, the carpenter was wavering on his feet, immediately Link forced himself to run to the other boy's aide. Agmar saw Link dash in front of him, even with the heavier weights and shackles he still managed to get to the carpenter before he collapsed on the ground.

Link felt the dragon shift to his left side as his right side hit the ground with Ravi's added weight and equipment but he pushed up, rolled the carpenter onto his back, and quickly pulled his sack towards him while Volvagia returned to his back. It was pulled open with Arkli's help, Volvagia reached inside, grabbed a canteen, then handed it to Link. He kissed the snout before opening the cap, he gently poured water over Ravi's face, and Agmar stood by with other Gorons. He sputtered, coughed, and sat up; he rubbed his face with his hands, he looked at Link. The rancher removed cloth from his pack, soaked it in water, then wrapped around it around Ravi's head. He handed him a canteen, after he ate the food in his mouth, he said, "Drink." Ravi took it, sipped it, and Link stated, "Drink." Immediately he obeyed, he finished off the canteen, Link handed him another one, he drank half of that one before feeling better, and then he was handed a handful of meat. "Eat." Ravi did as he was told, the Gorons were watching with keen interest as Link helped his fellow initiate, once Ravi ate half of the meat, Link placed the rest into one of his Keese bags, "It'll keep in there."

"Thank you Link." He nodded, "How did you know that I needed water?"

"I work on a ranch, I know the symptoms of heat exhaustion."

"Heh, I guess so. I'll be more careful from now on." Link handed over two of his canteens, "I can't take these! You need them!"

"I'm used to it. I only need one and a half for the rest of today." Ravi looked at him as he took the empty canteen, the half-filled one, and handed the two full ones to the carpenter. "Be more careful. If you feel faint then sit."

"Yeah...thank you Link."

The rancher got up, he helped Ravi to his feet, and patted him on his shoulder, "Friends look out for one another." Ravi stared at him, nodded, and watched as Link left but not before giving him a small smile; Roli asked him if everything was alright and Link nodded. He grinned and said they needed to get another cart because this one was full already. He nodded once more and followed the Goron down the path once more while Ravi was guided by his supervisor.

-::::::-

It was the end of the week, the initiates were glad to be in the village, everyone there was praising them, offering them food or drinks, and they took it all willingly except for Ravi and Link. The carpenter was following Link around, wanting to learn about him, and when they entered the potion shop; the woman looked at Link. He dropped the three vases off for her, she gave him empty ones, and rupees in exchange. He nodded to her, packed the rupees away then exited in order to get some other needed supplies. Ravi had asked him if he minded the extra company but the boy shrugged, Ravi grinned, and that was how it was. Link bought more cloth, he looked at Ravi but the boy didn't need anything either, and they headed out. The mail man was running around, looking for someone, when he looked at Ravi and Link; his eyes lit up.

"I have mail! Mail for Link!" The half naked boy nodded, a package was handed over as well as an envelope, "Here you are! Package from home! Would you like to write a letter before I leave?" Link nodded, he took the ink and the parchment then began to write a quick letter telling Malon where he was and the company he was keeping but left out his training as well as many other things but he included that he was hunting and eating his own food. He did included Volvagia and how much fun it was with the dragon and his Fairy as well his new friend Ravi the Carpenter but he missed the ranch. The letter was handed back to the mailman along with ten rupees that he had procured from selling the unwanted Dodongo pieces, "Thank you very much Link! I look forward to more letters and packages to and from you!" He dashed off while Link opened up the letter first, he read it, and smiled. The others had met up with him and were in mild shock at his visage as he read the letter, it was Malon telling him that everything was alright and that she was the one milking Meadow. The paper was tucked away into his pack, the box opened up, and he looked at six bottles of Meadow's milk. Four were stuffed in his sack while he left two out, the box was set under his arm, and he was about to open one bottle but Sigur interrupted him.

"You're not going to share?" asked Sigur.

"No." It was a statement that didn't warrant any confrontation, he handed the other bottle to Ravi, and the carpenter said that he couldn't take it. One stern look from Link made the boy comply as he leaned in to whisper, "It'll help you regain your strength much more quickly. _This_ Lon Lon Milk is special." He left it at that, he was being teased by Horas and Ashe about his newfound 'companion' since Malon wasn't around to please him. Maradin, Hawk, and Darunia all shook their heads at the commotion but it soon stopped as he replied, "Are you jealous you don't have one?" The other three boys gawked at him as he looked at Darunia to know if they were done.

"If you're all done, we need to head back," stated the Goron. The other three said they still had things to do so they dashed off while Link made sure to put the bottles in his Fire Keese bag so they wouldn't spoil. He leaned against the wall that was adjacent to Death Mountain Path with Ravi, they were munching on Keese meat, and Darunia grinned as he looked at Maradin and Hawk. "Link is the strongest of the initiates and he helps Ravi."

"He helped Ravi?" asked Maradin.

"The poor boy collapsed from heat exhaustion but Link was already there to help him out, got him calm, cool, and fed him. Told him that friends look out for one another and since then they've been inseparable."

"What was the first instance?"

"Ravi asked Link politely to teach him how to skin Keese, he even made a bag out of the skin and allowed him to use the fire pit he made to cook the meat. Since the time that Link saved Ravi, they've been inseparable in their free time. They hunt food together, skin together, cook together, and are evenly matched in training. The only difference is that Link has Volvagia."

"Volvagia?" inquired Hawk.

"Yep. Our guardian of the crater was hunting when he became trapped under a rock, Link found him, and he's been attached to his back ever since. Yet Link likes him, doesn't mind him, and still trains with him on his back. Truly amazing."

"Maybe we can come look."

"No. Training is sacred." The tone in which Darunia had taken made Maradin and Hawk not question him anymore, "The same could be said of the Fishes but it's up to them. When you move on, you're more than welcome to send the next batch of initiates to us because we'll be more than happy to train them."

"Sounds like a plan," said Maradin. "It'll be easier for us too." Hawk agreed while Darunia grinned, the other three said they had finished, and they headed back up the path, it was then that Maradin and Hawk saw the dragon, he was waiting for Link on the path, immediately he climbed up his torso, and they gawked.

They heard Darunia say laughingly, "Volvagia, come with us to the village next week! No one will mind you if you're attached to Link!" The dragon snorted which made the Goron Leader hoot in laughter, Link continued to walk up the path with Ravi, those two were separate from the other three, and the two Sentries knew it was to protect the carpenter.

-::::::-

Each week they visited the village, the more Link and Ravi were welcomed because they would help out the inhabitants. The pair had caught the cuccoos for the woman, Volvagia was welcomed as well, and he made everything easier. The potion woman was always glad to see him and Ravi, she said that when they left, she would be disappointed as she liked the things they brought for her; usually the Dodongo pieces but they had also started to bring her Keese wings which she loved. Ravi had said that they would be back because they were going to be Sentries. She smiled at them, handed over a red bottle of potion to Ravi and whispered, "When you find yourself weak and unable to continue with no one around, drink it." He thanked her warmly as he put it away in his bag, a bottle of purple potion was handed to Link, and she murmured so that Ravi wouldn't hear her, "When you become lost in darkness, swallowed up by something frightening, and unable to combat the unforseen, drink it without hesitation." He nodded to her, put it away, and Ravi couldn't hear what she said but knew that Link had because his ears were much longer than his own Kakarikoan.

They exited the shop, Link looked up at the sky, he was sent to a strange area, it was a dark labrynth with twisting passages, and the sound of beating drums. It was startling but he showed no outward sign as Volvagia sighed happily. The dragon had grown exponentially, his head now rested on top of Link's while the rest of his body entwined around every inch of him. He had gotten a lot heavier but it didn't seem to bother the young male, and the pair left to meet up with the other initiates. Maradin and Hawk had already seen the others and were waiting for Ravi and Link, yet when they appeared, both males stared at Ravi. He was much larger than before, Ravi showed signs of putting on a lot of muscle but Hawk's attention was diverted to Link's build since it was vastly different than the others, his muscles weren't larger but denser, and the amber-eyed Lieutenant could clearly see that.

 _What are they doing up there? I highly doubt that mining rocks is that rough on their bodies,_ thought Hawk. But he knew he wouldn't get an answer out of the initiates or Darunia, _Why? Why won't they tell us about their training? Link won't even write to Malon about it._ Hawk looked at the Goron Leader, "Why don't you tell us what you have them doing? I doubt mining is such hard work that they would put on that much muscle in just seven months of training."

Darunia's eyes never betrayed what he thought, "I think it's time that you saw what they've been doing." Maradin nodded with Hawk as they waited for the other three initiate to return to them, as usual, they saw Ravi and Link by the gate eating their meat. Volvagia was happily snoozing on Link's head, Arkli was hovering around content, and no one could guess what they thought about as they waited to return to training. "Come on, we're wasting daylight." Every one headed up the path, again Link stayed between Ravi, and the rest. The carpenter knew why but he didn't say anything so they continued in silence, Link's mind slipped into another vision, it was in the shape of some large creature lumbering around, and it soon flitted around to show a Bomb Flower that Roli had spoken of, sitting by the large boulder, the fuse lit.

He was brought back to the present, he stared hard at the cavern, Ravi noticed but didn't say anything, the carpenter had seen the slight tensing of his arms, and the curl of his left hand. Arkli started to chatter jibberish to everyone, which made Maradin and Hawk laugh; it was to divert attention from Link. Ravi smiled at Link and mumbled knowing that Link would hear him, "Your relationship with Arkli is amazing." The rancher gave an invisible smirk as they entered the cavern, immediately Link approached Roli while Ravi approached his own supervisor. The weights were latched on, Maradin gasped, and Hawk blinked many times to make sure that he wasn't imagining things.

"You make them wear weights?!" exclaimed the Captain.

"Yep," replied Darunia. "It was Agmar's idea."

"That's torturing them!"

Agmar turned to look at them, " _You_ wanted them to be trained in the harshest manner we could come up with. _You_ wanted them to be the best that they can be. _You_ wanted Sentries not Knights and so you shall have them. If they don't break after this year then perhaps the next or the next one after but whatever you say, our training will not cease or be altered. _This is what you wanted_."

Hawk stared, "It's brilliant." Maradin gawked at his Lieutenant, "What he says is true. If we want to break their spirit then we know that we will have the best Sentries. If they can stand up to Gorons then they can stand up to anyone and that's what we need Captain."

He rubbed his beard then his bald head while running through the ideas, "I guess so." He thought for a bit more and nodded, "Yes, I like it."

Agmar replied, "Good. We've told them to tell no one of their training as it's sacred. When they progress, we make the weights heavier and give them more tasks although Link has it more rough because of Volvagia."

"Why doesn't he leave the dragon?" asked the bald man.

Darunia grinned, "He doesn't mind the added weight. I think he likes it." They watched as Link pushed the cart with his shoulder, Volvagia on his head looking around, licking the sweat from his forhead, and Arkli flitting and chiming when something could potentially trip the rancher. "It's always fascinating to see him work, hunt, or cook. He's focused but not so much that he doesn't know what's going on around him."

"He's very perceptive of his surroundings," replied Hawk. Darunia nodded, "I belive he'll be the strongest of all the Sentries." There was an unsaid agreement on it as they watched the others move around the carts as well but Link seemed to have the most stamina. "Why do Ravi and Link have more stamina than the others?"

"He shares his Lon Lon Milk with Ravi. Every week he gets six bottles and splits it with Ravi, they do nothing without each other unless its work. They fill canteens together, make Keese bags together, hunt together, cook together, fashion weapons together, and even sleep near one another. They do nothing without the other and Volvagia and Arkli welcome Ravi into their group," explained Agmar.

"Why him?"

The large Goron looked down at the Captain, "Because he asked nicely if Link would show him how to skin Keese."

"That's it?"

"Link considered it enough and the others are jealous because of it which is why Link always puts himself between Ravi and the rest. To protect his friend, Arkli does the same, and so does Volvagia. Don't think that they're not as perceptive as Link, they are, and Ravi has become moreso as well although I do wonder what those two do at night. I've seen Link and Ravi running around the main cavern, I've had some Gorons on the lookout but they only see Arkli as he's a diversion. Maybe they'll tell us eventually."

"Have you asked?"

"Yeah and they both look at one another and Ravi will just laugh."

"Hm."

Hawk stated, "Link's teaching him everything he knows about fighting."

Darunia grinned, "Good. This way he'll stand a chance against Horas, Ashe, and Sigur should they try to ambush him."

"They won't be able to," replied the white-haired Sentry. When all eyes turned onto him, "Those three _will never_ be able to ambush Ravi because Link will always be there. He'll make sure of it." They nodded as they saw Link push another cart full of rocks down the path that he was instructed to do, once it was free from him, he walked back, and paused to take a breath. Palms were on his knees, Arkli hovered around him, asking if he was fine, and Link nodded. Volvagia licked his face as he stood back up, he rolled his shoulders, and returned to working. "He doesn't need to rest, he does that so he doesn't reveal his true strength." Once more all eyes were on Hawk, "He'll only rest like that if another other than Ravi is also here." Then they noticed Horas had turned around to return to his path, "Link truly sees everything before we do."

-::::::-

It was the one year marker before their training progressed to something more intense, they were in the village, Link's ears had gotten longer in those months, and they twitched at a tune. Ravi noticed and said, "The windmill attendant. He plays music." The carpenter lead him to the windmill's entrance, they both entered with the dragon and Fairy, and the mane with the strange instrument spotted him.

"Hello Ravi! How goes training?"

"Very good, thank you sir. I brought a friend. He likes your music."

"Oh? You want to learn?" Link nodded, "Well then follow along!" The ocraina was removed from his sack, he placed it to his lips, and the attendant played the notes for Link. He listened closely and copied them without fail. "Very good!" This time Link smiled at the man, thanked him, and handed over some rupees. "Nonsense! I love to share my song with others! Spread it across Hyrule!" Link nodded and said that he would, "Excellent lad! Go on! Play 'till your heart's content!" Link thanked him and said that he had to go, "Farewell Ravi and Friend! Until we meet again!" Link nodded and left the windmill hut, they were going to join the others, but that jolted something else in his mind. His blue gaze stared at the windmill, he knew it was another fading memory, but he could clearly hear the man yelling at why he made the windmill turn faster and drain the well. His gaze caressed the landscape until it landed on the well, pupils surrounded by a blue sky narrowed at that well; it was as if he could _sense_ something lurking in the bottom of it, waiting to be freed. When nothing happened, Link looked at Ravi, his friend had seen the slight alteration.

"I can have my dad put something on top, would that make it better?" Link nodded, he thanked him, and Ravi grinned. "Friends look out for one another." A smirk flit across the rancher's visage, Ravi continued to openly grin as he wrote a letter to his dad. The mailman thanked the two of them, they nodded, and he dashed off to deliver the other mail. The pair turned away, they waved to the inhabitants, and Volvagia snored loudly which made a few the people nearby laugh.

The moment that they met up, Maradin grinned, "Darunia's informed us that we're going to Death Mountain Crater for the next year!" They all groaned except two but Volvagia was ecstatic, he was going to be able to return home, but soon saddened as he glanced at Link. The Fairy Kid patted his snout, he whispered some comforting words to him, and this made him brighten up. The Goron was grinning because he knew that none of them were going to expect what he had planned next.

Link checked his sack, mainly to make sure that Malon's letters were stuffed into the skull of the Dodongo, little pieces of parchment rolled up so that he would always have her near him, and to keep them safe. He was looking forward to the crater, he wanted to see where Volvagia lived, although he knew it was bound to be covered in large amounts of molten lava but it didn't bother the rancher nor the carpenter. Link realized that the visions that randomly popped up or the glowing on the backside of his hand didn't bother him, he just rolled with it, and pretended nothing was amiss with the help of Arkli. He had learned to tune all of those things out unless it was something new, like the well. Link had a foreboding about that well but he somehow knew it wasn't time for the evil to burst through, not yet. Link had a feeling that it was going to make its presence known when they returned to Kakariko Village in the future.


	6. Death Mountain Crater

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Legend of Zelda_ it rightfully belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. I only claim ownership of the writing of the story and nothing more and the Lost Fairy Arkli as well as some characters thrown in.

 **Chapter 6** \- Death Mountain Crater

Reaching the top of the mountain wasn't going to be an easy task but Link would perservere because he _had to_ , a fleeting feeling of nostalgia ran across his mind as he gazed upon the mountain. Once again, memories simply flashed before him, the teenager ignored them, and followed after the rest of the group. They paused, Darunia turned around to them, "Going on ahead there will be falling boulders so don't try to get knocked around too hard. We'll do our best to keep you safe and don't fall off the path, there's no way of surviving that." His tone was serious as Link only watched, his tunic was still tucked away since he knew it would be easier on the dragon if he could onto bare skin, Volvagia clung to him, and Arkli hung very close between the small space left by his two friends' heads. The group proceeded onward, the Gorons did their best to swat the boulders away, the initiates dodging them when the rock creatures couldn't get them in time, and Link saw the shadow on the ground, he dodged to the right, and the boulder smashed on the ground.

Just as they were nearing the halfway marker, Ravi gave a yelp, immediately Link ran past the others, the boy had jumped too far, and was gripping the edge of the path. Blue eyes immediately focused on those darker ones of the male clinging for life, he knelt down, and wrapped his bandaged hands around the wrists of the Carpenter's son. The others had been separated by the falling boulders, one of them was falling towards the pair at the edge, Link yanked the boy up from the cliff with all of his new strength, and then thrust him towards the canyon wall. The blond dashed to the side, the boulder fell, and his boot slipped on something wet. White fingers grabbed onto anything that he would be able to use, his mind went blank as all he saw was the side of the mountain, and then stinging pain in his palms and shoulders. Volvagia's claws dug into his back however he realized that he had gripped some jutting rocks, ocean irises glanced around for the next one, his left hand moved to grip it while he delicately nudged his boots to find a grove in which to stand.

"We only have one chance, there is no reversing time," he muttered. Arkli would scour the walls for out croppings that would help Link, when he did, a single quiet chime, and Link would head to that direction. The dragon was still gripping his body, Volvagia was scared but trusted the male he had come to like in the last year. Link could see the ledge in sight, he used his strength to grab it, he hoisted himself up, got to his feet, and immediately noticed the others had moved on. He huffed and started the trek after him, his jaw was clenched, and he knew that someone was going to face his fists once he met up with them. The liquid was the same one that Ravi had slipped on, liquid that came from a canteen, and a liquid that he knew all too well. It was mead and he knew of one person that carried mead so he dodged the falling boulders with rage filling his blue eyes, they darkened as the boulders had finally ended, and he could hear voices. Saying they were camping there that night then they would proceed in the morning but deeper, gravelly voices stated that they needed to push onward since it wasn't safe at night, there were too many Skulltula at night, and the arguments went on and on.

Sweat glistened over his exposed face, wheat strands fell to cover one side of his face, the rest was loosely tied at his neck, a single blue iris focused on the male that he wanted. Red hair stuck out against the darkening rock, weight was shifted to the balls of his boots, Volvagia's added weight was accommodated into the equation as well, and he took off towards the male who held an annoyed look on his face. Although the arguments had heated up, it distracted everyone from what the Forest Kid was going to do, the male who had plagued him since the ranch turned, and the sound of him howling in pain stopped all voices. Link's feet were spread apart for weight distribution, his left hand was curled into a fist so tight that the bandages threatened to snap, and his right hand was curled as well; ready for a follow-up.

"LINK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" cried out Maradin. Link silently forgave the Captain, the man had been with the others and didn't notice that he had fallen off the cliff, the white-haired wood whittler was silent, amber eyes watching the younger man's every move. His stance suggested that he had already seen battle, more than the two years in the pits, and this made the second-in-command quite curious about the boy. "You can't just run up and hit Sigur in the face!"

His head turned slightly to indicate that he was going to speak to the older male but his single blue eye was focused on Sigur, he was sprawled against the wall, a large misshapen circular bruise forming under his right eye as that was the side that was facing Link when he punched him. The boy on the ground held tears at the corners of his eyes from the pain, it was a hard hit, one that held all of his body weight plus Volvagia's packed into it. Ravi intervened by stating, "I slipped on mead by the edge of the path. Link grabbed me from the ledge, flung me across, and saved me." There were gasps, Maradin watched as he looked from Link to Sigur, "He told me to move forward to catch up with you guys so that I wouldn't have to worry about the falling boulders."

"You didn't care about your own life?" asked Hawk.

"I know my strength."

Maradin sighed, "What do you think we should do Darunia?" Everyone looked at him, "Lieutenant Hawk and I are merely spectating your training, until we leave the mountain you are under Darunia's supervision." Volvagia looked down at Link from the top of his head, Darunia thought for a minute, "Have you decided on something?"

"I have. Roli, go get them." Immediately the Goron curled up and began rolling away in order to reach the city faster. "He'll be back by morning with what is required for this next task of training. As far as punishment, Link didn't do anything wrong. Sigur spilled mead on the ground because he's careless but that's no one's fault. So, what I'm going to do, is tell you all in the morning." They stared at him as he grinned, "For now we rest here because the Skulltulas can be rather aggressive at night." A fire was built, Ravi took a seat next to Link, they ate their meat, and drank their milk, while keeping their hidden potions a secret from everyone except each other. Link's ears twitched, he looked up to see a strange spider creature. "Skulltula." The scratching was bothering the others so they moved away but Link only stared at it, as if he was analyzing it as it moved around in a circle. "Do you see something?"

"A pattern," replied the quiet rancher. Ravi looked up, he watched the spider as well, and the Goron was grinning while the others only shook their heads. Link looked at Ravi, his eyes asking him if he saw it, the carpenter nodded. "Good." They returned to their meal while Darunia said that they would camp outside the crater at night since it was rather hot inside and there was a fountain nearby to gather water from so they had a source of hydration.

Ravi murmured so that the other wouldn't hear him, "Are you alright Link?"

"I don't know."

"You can talk to me about anything."

"I know."

"Is it hard to explain?" He nodded, "Take your time or, if you want, you can write it down on a some paper for me then I'll burn it when I'm done reading." Link glanced at him, the carpenter was grinning, and the rancher gave that imperciptible smirk. "Good because I'll wait for you until your ready to talk. It's least I can do."

"I've only ever had one other friend like you."

"Oh? Who is it?"

"Her name is Saria."

"Where's she from?"

"Kokiri Forest."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Thank you for telling me." Link looked at his friend, their voices had stayed in those hushed tones, and the others were straining to hear them but couldn't even get a single syllable. Ravi was wearing a gentle smile, Link nodded, "I've never had a friend like you so I'm happy for that." He looked down at the bandages, "Why do you keep them wrapped? I'm sure that you're hands are tough by now."

"To keep something from being seen." Ravi refrained from outwardly showing any sign of shock so he simply nodded while Arkli hovered around them, and Volvagia was entwined around Link. "It's going to be a rough year."

At this the carpenter laughed which made everyone look at him, he stated loudly, "When is it _not_ going to be a rough year for us?" Link gave that small smirk to his friend while they got comfortable against the wall. Blue irises stared up at the night sky, stars littered it, and Hawk watched the rancher just as Rauru had watched him. Link knew, he could feel those amber eyes on him, but he ignored the Lieutenant because he was simply star-gazing or so it seemed to others. In fact, he was thinking about those visions he'd been having, new ones, and he didn't like them one bit. A slight down turn of his mouth made Hawk realize that this boy was no ordinary rancher, he shouldered something much greater than the dragon's weight, and he wasn't going to share. Hawk also realized that it would be much harder to break Link's spirit than the others, assuming it could be broken.

-::::::-

Morning approached, Link and Ravi were already up, Darunia had aroused shortly after, they were staring at the Skulltula on the wall, the Goron was watching them. Ravi would point to one section while Link would nod or shake his head while pointing to another. He grinned as he realized they were trying to find a way up without getting attacked as the spiders circled around, Link glanced around, he picked up a nearby rock, and Ravi guffawed laughter. It startled everyone awake, Maradin rubbed his face, Hawk rubbed his eyes, and the other initiates grumbled. The Sentries stared at Ravi, he was holding his side, and stating that he had stitches while Darunia continued to grin, and Link held the rock.

"A rock can't solve everything?!" exclaimed Ravi. He wiped his eyes of the tears, Link looked at him then at the nearest Skulltula, and threw it. The carpenter gasped as it hit the spider square on the back, it fell off the wall, and hit the ground on its back. It squirmed around, Link quickly grabbed his rib spear, it was stabbed into the soft underside of the belly, and Link looked at Ravi. "I guess everything _can_ be solved by throwing a rock at it."

"At least helping it." The carpenter cracked up laughing again, Link looked up at the others, Ravi stated that there were a lot of them. "We're going to need more rocks." Ravi let loose hysterical laughter followed by Darunia while the others stared at them. Volvagia looked up at the spiders, he hissed at them, and Link said, "Don't eat them. They might make you ill." The dragon nodded, placed his head on top of Link's and the pair turned around to see the others staring at them. Link didn't say anything while Ravi cleaned his eyes again and face while Darunia was grinning.

Roli returned, "I've returned Brother!"

"Excellent!" Red tunics were passed around to the initiates, "These are special tunics, they are Goron Tunics and will help with the intense heat at the top." The Leader turned to look at Maradin and Hawk, "You'll have to wait here. It'll be easier since they don't have any armor while you do." They nodded, Darunia looked at them once they had changed, Link bowed to Darunia and Ravi followed suit. "You don't have to do that but I know that you're grateful." The two nodded, they returned to the Skulltula wall, and Arkli chimed as he found more rocks. Ravi grinned, ran over to them, picked them up, and moved back some distance while throwing them at the spiders. As they fell, Link stabbed them with the spear but if they fell on their legs, he would use it to flip them over first before attacking.

Once the Skulltulas had been dealt with, Link motioned for Ravi to go first, he did so without hesitation, and Link followed suit with Volvagia on his back. They crested the top, both of them stared at the tunnel that would take them to the crater, it wasn't hot, not yet. Link's mind went black once more, this time he saw a vision of a large red dragon with a white mane, it was chasing him, and he held a very strange hammer in his hand. He could feel the evil radiate from the creature, it disappeared quickly, and he knew that dragon was Volvagia. Ravi saw him tense his hands again but relaxed them the moment that he heard voices getting closer.

"Now that we're all alone again," Darunia grinned as Roli with four other Gorons held up chains and all types of bags of tools. "We need to repair the bridge to the Crater so that Volvagia can get home, otherwise he's stuck here. Before it was created from rope and wood planks but you see how well that worked out with the heat in here. We need to make something better so we've got chains but we're not sure what to use for the floor. Any suggestions?" The initiates sighed, looked at one another, and they turned to look at Link, "Don't look to him for all the answers because you're subconsciously choosing him as the leader and you'll be outfitted with different weights as you build it besides I'd think this is where blacksmithing would help out or carpentry." Horas and Ashe were put on the spot, they looked at one another, and took a seat in the dirt, they began to use their hands to make sketches of things that might work. "Let's have a seat and see what they come up with."

Sigur sat near them in order to learn something while Link and Ravi thought about what could be used, melting iron was useless and a waste of material, so they went back to wood but it would catch fire with the heat. The Gorons weren't about to waste their precious special cloth by wrapping every piece of wood in it. So the smiths continued to work out ideas, one when came up, it would get shot down, until they ran out. "This is just great!" exclaimed Sigur. Everyone looked at him, "We're stuck here trying to figure out how to make a bridge without wood." Sighs were heard all around but an idea struck Link, he opened his sack, dumped out the Dodongo scales, everyone looked at him, "Why those?"

"They're impervious to heat," replied Ravi.

"That's great but how many Dodongos are we going to have to kill in order to make planks?"

Link stated, "Just one."

"One?" asked Horas.

"It's too dangerous without weaopns. How do you even know about that?" asked Darunia.

"There was a boulder wedged into the passage that I was helping to mine, I could hear a large creature on the other side."

"I see but none of us know how to kill it."

"Bombs."

Again they looked at Link but it was Ravi that explained, "In our hunting of Dodongos, we learned that if you put some sort of fire in their mouth, it lights the gas in their stomachs, and makes them explode on the inside. I'm sure if it ate enough bombs that it would destroy itself from the inside out and then we could stab it with Link's rib spears."

"How many of those do you even have?" asked Ashe. Ravi laughed, "What's so funny?" The carpenter and the rancher both reached behind their packs, they each dropped a bundle of eight rib bones, and the others were shocked. "You kept the longest ones?"

"For the most part. Weapons are weapons even if they're bones. Captain Maradin and Lieutenant Hawk said that we wouldn't touch weapons for seven years but they said it was only those in the armory, they never mentioned making our own." Darunia hooted laughter with the other Gorons, "You're all welcome to use these if we can kill that creature. This way we can make the planks for the bridge, it'll be pretty too." Roli was grinning, " Except the _actual_ plans for the bridge would need to be done by me because we don't want to make a bridge where we all fall into that pit of lava. But where do we get bombs?"

"We have Bomb Flowers in the cavern but I'm not sure any of you can even pick it. It requires Goron strength or our Goron Bracelet but that's been lost somewhere in the cavern," replied Roli.

"So if we find this bracelet then we can pick the Bomb Flowers and throw them into that thing's mouth _before_ he spews fire at us and stab him when he's stunned. Am I hearing this right?" asked Sigur. The others nodded, "This is crazy. It's suicidal!" Horas and Ashe nodded in agreement while Ravi sighed and he added, "All this so we can build a stupid bridge for that lazy dragon." Volvagia glanced at the Knight's son but it was Link that was seething, staring at him with those blue eyes. "What do you want Link?"

"If you're scared then stand aside. I'll do it myself." Everyone stared at him, he had been leaning against a wall, now he pushed himself off of it, the dragon wound his way around his torso once more, he picked up his bundle of spears, and removed a single rib. "I only need one." Link strapped it to his pack, then began towards the ledge that would take him to the path and then to Dodongo's Cavern.

"Link you can't move that boulder yourself," said Darunia.

"I'll ask Agmar to destroy it." Once more they were in shock as he waited Darunia's acquiescence, the Leader looked at his fellows, and they began to discuss it in their native tongue. After a few minutes, Darunia turned to Link, "We'll all go with you so that we can help bring the scales back up here." He nodded, "Alright! DOWN THE MOUNTAIN!" The Gorons made sure to leave the equipment there while Link took his bundle of spears as did Ravi, the rock creatures curled up, and headed down the path, the others climbed down, and when they reached Maradin and Hawk, Darunia smirked. "We're visiting the cavern once more. We need something from there." They nodded and ran down the path to the cavern once more.

-::::::-

Inisde, Agmar had agreed to it, so they followed Roli to the boulder, "You need the bracelet first. Go search for it." Horas, Ashe, and Sigur headed off together while Ravi and Link went towards the Dodongo Territory. "You sure it's in there?" Link nodded, "Alright. We'll wait for you here." The pair headed inside with Volvagia and Arkli with them and Agmar smirked, Maradin asked him. "Link's a courageous one." They nodded but Hawk knew otherwise, he had seen that glinting on the underside, and he wondered if Link even knew what it meant or if he had told Ravi about it.

Inside the dark cavern, Arkli stayed as bright as he could, he flitted around, searching for that Goron Bracelet, and wondering what it looked like. Ravi stated, "Something shiny I bet." Link chuckled, the carpenter was stunned but soon grinned after, he was ecstatic that he could make his friend laugh, and they moved onward, although they hugged the walls whenever a Dodongo passed by; they wanted to avoid any unnecessary fighting. "There's a lot of them down there." They soon came upon a dirth path, Link knelt down, Ravi watched him, he put his hand on the ground, he could feel something moving beneath it.

"Be careful here. Something dwells beneath the dirt." Ravi nodded, they proceeded cautiously, when that thing appearead, Link pushed Ravi to the wall, he jumped over it, and they looked at it but the dirt obscured their view of it. The carpenter nodded his thanks, they progressed more quickly through the passage so that they didn't have to deal with those strange creatures any longer, and soon they hit stone once more. Ravi sighed happily, they entered into a large cavern, Fire Keese were flapping around, they sighed, and yet Arkli flew straight for a ledge. There was something shiny laying there, he chimed so quietly that Ravi didn't hear him but he saw Link's ears twitch. They spotted the Fairy, he was hovering over something shiny, "That must be it."

"Yeah but how do we get it?"

"You stay."

"Are you sure?" Link nodded Volvagia dismounted, the rancher rolled his shoulders, the dragon waited with Ravi so that he could protect him, and Link placed his pack gently on the ground. He removed one rib spear and started running towards the maze of ledges that held their treasure at the top. Ravi was astonished at his speed and his strength as he used his momentum to jump on the side of a large block then push off from it immediately after contact so that he could get to a higher ledge. "Wow, he's amazing." Volvagia nodded his agreement, the pair stood nearest the shadows so that the creatures wouldn't see them, and they watched Link ascend the wall. He gripped the ledge of one, he moved over with his feet against the wall, and kept his body poised like that until he could jump to the corner.

Link managed to reach the top, he jogged towards his Fairy companion, Arkli was happy to be united with him again, he picked up the bracelet, tucked it inside his boot, and began to descend. However Link saw something in that tunnel, "MOVE!" Instantly the carpenter jumped to the side with Volvagia, the thing that was in the shadow was a giant Skulltula. Ravi dodged it with the dragon while Link jumped from ledge to ledge and finally hit the ground running. Just as the Skulltula tripped Ravi, it raised its claw, and the carpenter paled. Link slammed his shoulder into the creature's face, it roared in anger and agony while the rancher grabbed Ravi to his feet then shoved him away from the spider. Link turned around, a claw was coming right at him, he dodged to the side, the claw slammed into the ground causing it to make a small fissure, and blue eyes glared at the enemy. Link gripped his spear, dashed towards it, the claw came up, just as it was about to come down, Link dove underneath it. He rolled onto his back, dug his heels ino the dirt, and stabbed the spear into the soft underbelly.

The creature roared again, the dragon hissed at it, Link moved underneath it with the spear still lodged inside, causing it to open up the spider. Blood and insides fell onto him but he didn't care, instead he reached the other side, did a backwards somersault, and got to his feet. Ravi stared at his friend, the spider fell on its stomach, and Link stood with his clothes drenched in the black blood of his enemy but the bracelet was safe. Ravi laughed, "I'll carry your things while we find some place to get you cleaned up!" Link nodded, Volvagia decided to walk this time, not wanting to be near the blood of the spider, Arkli even hovered towards Ravi, and this made the carpenter laugh again. They dodged the creatures in the dirt, the Dodongos avoided them because of the blood, "That's good, I guess."

As they reached the stairs, the Gorons could smell the Skulltula blood so they prepared to attack but when they saw Ravi and Link, they relaxed. Darunia hooted laughter as Link appeared in the light, "I see you encountered something!" When the rock creatures moved aside, the other initiates and Sentries were appalled at the stench and his appearance. "You had some trouble."

Ravi nodded, "Yeah, if not for Link I'd be impaled." Link nodded, "I know you want to pat my shoulder but please don't. It's so gross." He smirked under that blood, "Can we clean him off?" Agmar nodded, they headed to the main cavern where he gave orders for any spare Gorons to fill as many vases of water as they could find, and the others began to push a cart towards him so that it would hold water. The cart was filled with water, he hopped in with all his clothes one then began to systematically take them off so that he could clean them as well. First it was the Goron tunic, the vases were being refiled so that they could rinse him when he was done, the tunic was cleaned, it was handed over to Ravi, the carpener took it, then his pants, his boots, his socks, his undergarments, and finally the bracelet. It was passed to Ravi concealed in his undergarments, then he dunked himself under so that he could clean his skin off. Once finished, he looked at the others, they weren't looking away, so he nimbly hopped out of the cart so that it was blocking their view, the Gorons dumped the clean water on top of him, he tied his hair back, and Ravi handed him his clothes.

"They're still wet. You'll catch a cold," stated Maradin.

"Catpain it's hot in here, only going to get hotter when we get to the crater so his clothes will dry," replied Ravi. Link nodded, "Besides we're wasting daylight and it would take far too long for his clothes to dry. We've got work to do!"

Darunia grinned, "Did you even find it?" Link finished getting dressed, he reappeared from behind the cart, he held up the clean bracelet. "Ah! You found it! Now you can pick those Bomb Flowers."

"Bomb Flowers for what?" inquired Hawk. They were lead to the path, Link had his pack attached to him once more with Volvagia on his back, and Arkli nearby. Ravi took in a deep breath and Agmar destroyed the boulder, Sigur peeked in first, the creature was on the opposite side of the cavern, and his face paled.

"Nope! Not going in there!" Horas and Ashe looked in as well, they blanched, and followed Sigur's lead so Link handed the bracelet to Ravi. He slipped it on, "Just you two?"

Maradin demanded, "What on Hyrule is going on?"

"We need Dodongo scales to make planks," stated Horas. "Us three aren't crazy but those two are! We're not getting any where near that thing!" Maradin was going to argue but one look from Agmar made him become quiet. Hawk tapped his arm, he pointed to Link, the rancher was crafting a make-shift sword. The rib bone had been sharpened to be angled on both sides, it represented a very slim sword, then he strapped another bone to simulate a crossguard, and he tested the weight. Ravi looked at him, he shrugged, and he flipped it in his hand but Hawk moved forward. "Hawk you can't!"

"If they're going to proceed then they're going to need help." The white-haired Lieutenant tapped Link on the shoulder, he unstrapped his sword, and handed it to him. "This is a _one-time occurrence_." He nodded, took the sword, strapped it to his back, and jumped a few times to test the weight. "It's a lot heavier than what you're probably used to."

"Good, it'll be easier to kill it." His words shocked those around him, Hawk grabbed both of their packs, and held them while Link looked at Ravi. "You know what to do." He nodded, they both ran inside, Ravi was by a Bomb Flower while Arkli hovered near Link, Volvagia hung near Darunia, the others poked their heads inside to see what a Fairy could do. Link unsheathed the sword, he hit the leg of the large Dodongo, it hissed at him, he sheathed his sword, and it began to crawl towards him as he turned around to run. It opened its mouth, Arkli chimed, Link dodged to the side, the fire spewed forth, and it began to chase him. When Ravi was within sights, he plucked the flower, tossed it to Link, and ran to the next corner. Link turned on his heel, the mouth opened, and he threw the Bomb inside with all of his strength. It exploded inside, the lizard was stunned, he fell to the ground on his stomach, Link drew his sword, and ran towards it. He jumped at the last minute, plunged the sword into the skull, withdrew it, and then jump off of it. The weapon was replaced in its sheath, he took off running just as the creature regained his bearing, he roared, Ravi winced but knew it was worse for Link since his ears were much longer.

He muttered, "Like a Hylian." The revelation dawned on him, he plucked the flower, tossed it to Link, and ran away again. Arkli chimed, the spectators noticed that Link instantly reacted to that chime, the bomb was thrown inside the mouth once more, and just as before, Link stabbed it in the head but in a different spot this time. Blood oozed from the wounds, he ran towards Ravi once more, again this was repeated, until the lizard decided to run the other way. Ravi blanched, Maradin was going to enter but Hawk stopped him, he pointed to Link. The rancher's blue eyes were calm, they were void of any emotion, he changed his tactic, he ran behind the Dodongo, the carpenter ran from the Bomb Flower, the lizard opend its mouth, and Link jumped on its back. The mouth snapped shut, the head turned to look at him, and Link drew his sword.

Without warning, he ran it against the scales, it roared in anger, it was big and slow, and tried to buck him off but Link wasn't having it, he ran down the back of the creature the moment that he got its attention, Arkli chimed, he jumped onto the hind leg, and rolled underneath it. Ravi was shocked at the maneuver, Link then cut the inside leg, he ran to the other, did the same, and plunged the sword up. Blood spurted from the wound, he ran forward while dragging the sword behind which caused it to open up a large gash in the belly of the creature, he ran out of the way as the Dodongo fell to the ground, and the rancher met up with his friend. The sword was flicked so hard that the blood flew off of it, he sheathed it, and patted his friend's shoulders.

"I'm alright Link, thanks." He nodded, they looked at the creature, it twitched every once in a while but they returned to the entrance, Link unstrapped the sword, handed it back to Hawk, and the Lieutenant nodded. Link took his pack from him as did Ravi, "This could take a while for him to _actually_ die. It's a big one."

"That was King Dodongo, perhaps the smaller ones will be a little more docile now," replied Roli.

Ravi laughed, "Unlikely, those things are territorial by nature I bet!" The Gorons laughed, he looked at Link, "At least you stayed clean this time."

"Didn't want another bath."

This prompted the others to laugh, Hawk looked up at Maradin, the bald Captain nodded with a smile, he looked down at the other three. "This won't count against you because none of you can even wield a sword properly."

"I can!" stated Sigur.

"No," replied Hawk. The tone of his voice made everyone look at the white-haired male, "You can't." Sigur was flabbergasted, "You only _think_ you can because Captain Kliv taught you but he only showed you the basics of defending yourself. If you had gone to The Pits then I might be inclined to believe you but you didn't. You never trained on the offensive and sparring with Knights _is not_ the same as fighting an enemy soldier or a creature that is fifty times your size." Maradin nodded, "Link fought in The Pits for two years every weekend and he won many fights, I was there watching him." The initiates stared at him, Link simply stood in the threshold to the area with the dying lizard, seemingly ignoring the chatter behind him but Ravi knew better, he was hearing everything. "Whomever taught Link to use a sword knew battle."

"How can you tell?" asked Ashe.

Ravi replied, "The way he handles the sword, as if an extension of himself." They looked at the carpenter, "I may be the son of a carpenter but that doesn't mean I don't listen to the soldiers in the market or those that stay in the Village. Only someone who has seen battle all his life knows how to handle a sword properly, Link even killed a large Skulltula with a spear, whoever taught him knew."

"Correct," stated Hawk. "Now that you know this, when it comes time to train you with weapons, Link is going to be a _very_ tough adversary. Remember that." They nodded, "Is it dead yet?" Attention was on Link, he tilted his head, his long ears twitched, he shook his head, and he entered the cavern. Ravi followed after, Volvagia ran, and jumped onto Link's back. They were shocked to see that he didn't even stumble, he purred against his friend's head, Link squatted to stare at the dying creature. Ravi joined him, and Hawk added quietly, "He is definitely different."

Maradin nodded and whispered so that only Hawk could hear him, "He has long ears, like true Hylians."

"The only true Hylians are the ones from the Royal Family," mumbled Hawk. The pair looked at one another, "Keep it a secret." Maradin nodded, they returned to looking at Link, and they were beginning to wonder just who he was and who his parents were. Link was still watching the lizard, Ravi squatted next to him, and neither said a word; blue irises only stared into the fading ones of the Dodongo. He reached out a hand, the lizard focused his eyes on him, and he stroked the nose. Hawk nudged Maradin, they watched Link, he continued to stroke the nose, and he only watched the light continue to fade away. Somehow, Link knew that this creature understood him, understood that he had to do what he did for the better good, and this lizard was perfectly fine with it. He continued to stroke the creature until the last breath left the body, Link patted the nose gently, stood up, and removed a spear so that he could start to pry off the scales.

"Are you going to use the meat?" asked Ravi. Link shook his head, "Too old?" He nodded, "So what do we do with it?" Link motioned to the Dodongo bracelet, "Ah! Give it to the Dodongos! Brilliant!" Ravi remove a spear as well, the pair began to pry off the scales of King Dodongo while the Gorons entered to help them. "He's dead now, are you three going to help?" They only stood there, Maradin and Hawk watched as Link was gentle, as if not wanting to desecrate the body any more than he had to.

"Definitely interesting that one," mumbled Maradin. Hawk nodded and the bald man added, "I wonder what it is that my brother saw in him. We can't see it yet but he saw something otherwise he wouldn't have given him an invitation to the Sentries."

"He was given an invitation?"

Maradin nodded, "Yeah."

"Hmmm. Link said that he beat Sigur three times, two I saw, and the first time was at Lon Lon Ranch. I think Captain Kliv saw what we see when he's with Ravi. Link wants to protect those that he deems are precious to him, to protect them from _everything_ , he'll do _anything_ and that's what your brother saw in him."

"Selflessness." Hawk nodded, "I really want these years to fly by so that we can see him with weapons." Maradin added quietly, "You know he asked about the Triforce Breastplate in the armory." Amber eyes turned onto the green ones of his superior, "I thought it was strange that he didn't know the legend but then I remembered he's from the forest so he wouldn't know. But...the way he looked at it, as if he'd seen it before."

"We're only speculating until he tells us or shows us what he knows."

"What do you mean?"

"Link is shouldering something far greater than Volvagia's weight. There's always something on his mind, it comes and goes but if you watch him, you'll catch that fleeting thing in his eyes. Then there's also Arkli, the Fairy will be quiet then start to chime to help Link. It's strange, I don't know what he's shouldering but it would be easier if he told us."

"I agree but he's not going to say a word. He might tell Ravi."

"Maybe but he doesn't trust any of us."

"Do you blame him?"

"No." They were silent as the pile of scales began to mount up, Link looked at the meat, not wanting to waste it, so he sliced a piece, and bit into it raw. Everyone stared at him, the other three initiates turned away to regurgitate their meals from earlier, and Ravi paled. Hawk chuckled while Maradin snickered, he mushed it around in his mouth, spit it out, and handed it to Volvagia. The dragon ate it, nodded, and Link began to slice the meat with his claw dagger.

"You're going to use it?" asked Ravi.

"We can smoke it at the crater. Jerky will last a long time in the Fire Keese bags."

"Great! We'll have food and water up there!" Link nodded, "Plus we can get to the other side. What about the entrails?" He pointed to the bracelet once more, "Got it!" Ravi asked a nearby Goron politely for a cart, he nodded, curled up, and rolled away. The raw meat was placed in vases then set inside another cart while the scales were packed into another one.

Maradin asked Hawk, "If Link becomes the best, he'll be chosen as the leader, do you think they'll listen to him?"

"No but they won't have a choice."

"Why?"

"Because Link will turn the others against him."

"You mean the other ten that are out in the desert?"

"Yeah, you and I both know that they do what they're told. We've never had to deal with rivalry within the ranks before so it's going to be tough on us too."

"Should I write to my brother?"

"Not yet, let's watch first." Maradi nodded as the meat was finally finished off, they saw as Link began to filet the inside, the scales were pryed off gently from the flesh so that it could be saved, and he looked up at the bones. He ran a hand across the smooth surface, as if honoring the dead creature, and he bowed his head. Ravi watched him as did the others, he murmured something to it, and Volvagia nuzzled the side of his face while Arkli did the same to the other side. He patted both of them, he unwrapped his thumb, he pricked it on the end of his claw dagger, then smeared his blood on part of the rib bone. He rewrapped it and moved forward with their plans. "We can smoke the meat here then send Roli up."

Darunia looked at Roli, the Goron nodded, and the leader replied, "Very well. It's better that way. So, let's get this stuff up to the crater! Daylight's wasting!" Getting the materials up to the crater was a tough ordeal, it took them a week just to get the scales up there, and another week to decide on a plan as to how to build a sturdy bridge that wouldn't fall into the lava. Darunia analyzed what Ravi had drawn on the side of the crater using a sharp rock, it showed two very long poles that would overlap the stone surfaces, the Dodongo scale planks laid across it but not railings on the side. He said that it would be too heavy, this way they can just have the support on either side, and Darunia analyzed it. He nodded, "This is what we'll do." He turned to Horas and Ashe, "You're blacksmiths, use the chains we have, melt them down, and make them into these poles that Ravi has drawn."

Sigur asked, "How do we make the planks?"

"Figure it out, one thing at a time." Everyone nodded so they set to work, Ashe and Horas were about to use the rib spears to make a hole in the ground so that they would have some form of a round shape but Darunia halted them while wearing a devious grin. "Weights first!" Another Goron appeared, "Thank you Brother Genbar." He nodded while setting down the weights, it was a round shape, like a shield, with straps on them. "They will be strapped to your back, you should fall over then you'll be stuck unless someone comes to help you." They groaned, Link patted Volvagia's nose, the dragon dismounted, it was strapped to Link's back, and those green eyes looked up at Link. He tapped his shoulder, the Guardian wove his way around Link's torso once more, his front claws dug into his shoulders while his legs gripped his thighs. "You'll still let him even with all that extra weight?!"

He nodded, "He's my friend." Volvagia licked his face, Ravi was about to fall over but Link caught him, and showed him how to distribute his weight. The carpenter grinned, it was rough but he waddled around like Link, this made the Gorons laugh while Roli appeared at the top. The smoked meat was handed out to everyone, the carpenter and the rancher placed their share in their Keese bags then returned to helping the others.

-::::::-

The months progressed, Horas and Ashe were wiping dirt from their faces, Sigur was leaning against the cool walls while Ravi and Link were refilling their canteens from the fountain. Arkli flitted over to the walls, wondering what this strange place was, Link looked around, he vaguely recalled that it was supposed to be filled with Fairies but none were there. He looked at the surface, it shimmered, and nothing. Link squinted at it, Ravi asked if he was alright, and nodded; they exited while the others rested and resumed their training. They had made the first bridge even though it took them six months, they had two more to go but things were progressing much more smoothly now that they knew how to do it.

Dodongo scales were hammered together with small pieces of sharp bone from the spears they had and they were carved to look like nails. The claws helped to make the holes for them, so Ravi and Link were standing while making the holes in the scales for the next batch of planks. Darunia and Genbar watched them work together, they never spoke, the silence was enough, and they knew that Ravi had gotten used to Link's looks. The rancher took in a deep breath and felt that he could tell Ravi even though that voice had told him to trust no one but the shadows. Ravi wasn't a threat so he wanted to tell him, at least vaguely.

"Ravi?" The carpenter nodded, Link's voice was quiet so that no one else could hear him, "I see things sometimes." He stayed silent so that he could continue, "Visions...I think. I don't know. They come and go, I'm not sure what they mean."

"Maybe you're just seeing something from a past life. It's said to exist. That's how our Hero is."

"Hero?"

"Yeah. You didn't grow up in the Market or the Village so you don't know. It's said that Hyrule's chosen Hero will appear when she is in danger. He can be any person but they will always have the mark of the Triforce on their left hand, the lower left one that represents Courage will shine brightly. When our Hero appears, Hyrule will be saved from the threat of Evil. The reason our Hero knows how to fight already is because he is reincarnated every time he dies, passing on his knowledge to the next incarnation so that he can be prepared." Link was quiet, "It's a legend but all legends are based on truth." He nodded, "Don't worry. You're fine." Blue eyes stared into those brown ones of the carpenter, his friend's eyes were twinkling with excitement, "You're going to be the best there ever was."

"How do you know?"

"You said that you keep your hands wrapped to keep something from being seen. I can only surmise that's what you were referring to." Link looked back to the scales, "What is it?"

"I have another."

"Oh?"

"It's dark and inverted, as if it's the center of the Triforce."

"Hmm..there's no mention of that but it's always different. Don't worry about it." Link nodded, "Besides, as far as I'm concerned I haven't _seen_ anything so what would I know." The rancher gave a small smile in gratitude, Ravi grinned, Link knew that he would keep this a secret no matter what because they were friends. Once the scales for the next set of planks were done, they began to break the spears into smaller pieces for the nails. Ravi had cloth wrapped around his head to keep cool while Link only had Volvagia, Darunia was grinning and Genbar couldn't help but do the same. The other three reappeared, they began to help with the spears, "I wonder where we'll go next." Link nodded, "Darunia said something about fishes so maybe the Zoras." Link nodded again as he carved the small nails, they were set in a pile, once they had enough, they began to set the scales together, and hammer them into place.

The planks were carried across the first bridge, the second one was empty except for the support beams and struts, the first plank was laid down by Horas, he returned to help make another while Ashe dropped off a second one. Sigur did the third before returning, Ravi dropped off the fourth, Link did the fifth, and so on. The other three didn't try anything because the weights prevented it, Darunia noticed that Ravi still stayed away from the others, and this only made him grin more. "Maybe we should send word to the Fishes," stated Genbar.

"No, they know what they're doing and so do we but all this heat is definitely going to affect them when they get to the cold waters." The other one nodded, "Alright, you guys can break to eat." Link took a seat next to Ravi, they ate together in silence the other three were talking and laughing about what they're going to do when they were finished with training. "Hmm...how many of them will survive the final test." Genbar looked at him, "It will test their strength and, most of all, their spirit. We are preparing their bodies but who prepares their mind?" They returned to watching the initiates, Link's ears twitched, "I do believe he hears everything. He does have longer ears." Genbar nodded once more, Link's ears twitched again, it was furtive but Darunia had seen a flash of blue pools before returning to the meat in his hand. "Oh yes, Link will be fine and he'll make sure Ravi is fine as well."

It progressed to one year, the bridges were finished, and it was time to say goodbye to the dragon, he had gotten so large that he could no longer ride on Link's back, he was forced to walk. Link patted his nose, "I'll write you letters and come visit when I can." Volvagia purred, it was loud since he was four times bigger than before. The other three had dare not try anything after the dragon nearly singed their hair off for making a remark about Ravi and Link being a couple. Arkli chimed to show his support, "I'll write to Roli and he can read them to you." Link reached into his pack, he pulled out a piece of leather, he took the claw dagger, cut a piece of his hair off, then tied the leather around it, and attached it to Volvagia's left horn. "I'll always be with you."

Darunia said, "Yes. Roli will read you Link's letters." Volvagia purred once more, he licked Link's face then Ravi's, and the carpenter said that he'd do the same. Darunia laughed, "You four are birds of a feather. It's good to see that Volvagia has friends." Arkli glowed happily, Link kissed his snout, Ravi did the same, and the Lost Fairy followed suit. "It's time to go now," Volvagia nodded, he watched them go, when they disappeared, he roared loudly; it shook the surrounding area and Link popped his head back into the area, green eyes were glittering with joy, he gave a wave. The dragon flicked his tail and watched his friend disappear while he jumped from stone to stone to avoid the bridge in order to enter his domain.

"You guys are alive!" exclaimed Maradin. The others chuckled but they saw Link's eyes, there was that fleeting notion that Hawk had told him about. He looked back at the area where he left Volvagia, "Something wrong Link? You miss him already?"

Maradin was close enough to hear him say, "Don't let him corrupt you." The Captain stayed silent, Link turned to see him, and that emotion was gone. The bald sentry rubbed the back of his neck as Link only stared at him, so they left the mountain, and once they were at Kakariko Village, they thanked the Gorons. The tunics had been given back as they weren't needed anymore, Darunia smiled at them, and wished them luck. "Thank you for all of your help."

"It was our pleasure," he replied. Darunia turned to Maradin, "Just send us word and we'll start training the others that you send up. Five at a time should be good this way we can send them on their and alert you of any that fail although we'll do our best with them."

"That's an excellet idea, we have Knights here that can take them back to the Market, so it's perfect. When I get a chane, I'll write a letter to our Commander and inform him." Darunia nodded, he waved to them, they all waved in return, and the Leader of the Gorons saw the worry in Link's blue eyes as he looked at the mountain. Darunia glanced up there and began to wonder what Link had to worry about, he decided that they would keep a closer eye on the mountain and Volvagia for his sake.

Blues looked at the well, they hardened but a woman with dark skin, white hair, and red eyes appeared; "Something the matter?"

"Don't let the well drain."

"We'll keep that in mind." Maradin hollered for Link to catch up, he looked at the woman, nodded, and dashed off with Arkli following close behind. "A Lost Fairy? Now that _is_ interesting." The group left the Village, those red eyes watched them disappear down the stairs, and the woman turned away to look inside the well. There it was, that evil he had felt, it flitted at the bottom, being pushed down by the weight of the water, "How did he know if he's never been here?"

Out in the field, the initiates stretched their arms, glad to have the weights off of them, and Maradin only chuckled, "Don't think you're going to have it easy in Zora's Domain. It's going to be drastically different than the mountain."

Sigur sighed, "Yeah, it's going to be wet."

Horas laughed, "But at least it won't be hot so we won't be sticky with sweat."

"No, we're just going to freeze our butts off!" exclaimed Ashe.

Ravi and Link were silent, Hawk glanced at Link, his eyes were drawn to the direction of Lon Lon Ranch, or so he thought, until he saw it too. A strange dark shape against the sky, it was soaring in a circle over the Ranch, and he looked back at Link. The boy had turned his attention back to the path to the river, they began to cross it, and his mind went black. Dark brown boots stepped into something squishy, it was pink, and convulsed all around. There was a feminine cry for help somewhere deep within the strange cavern, and it vanished. Link climbed the ledge, during his black out, Hawk had nudged Maradin to show him how the Fairy interacted when Link was distracted. It made the Captain scrutinize the younge initiate before returning to waiting for the others.

"Here we are! Lots of ledges!"

Suddenly the mailman appeared, "Captain Maradin! A letter from your brother, it's urgent!" He took it, nodded to the carrier, and the man ran off while tipping his hat to Link. The rancher nodded in return, they looked at the Captain, his face hardened into lines as the paper was folded up, and shoved into a piece of his armor.

"Change of plans, we're heading to the Field. Captain Kliv requests assistance from us, let's move out!" Instantly they marched back into the field, "Southwest corner, forward march!" They marched but were slow, "Pick up the pace or I'll have the Zoras inflict their training of their own kind onto you! None of you would survive it! Now run!" On cue, everyone began to run, Link made sure to stay between Ravi and the others while Arkli flitted ahead to see if he could help, he chimed many times in distress, "What's he saying?!"

"Peahats."

"RUN FASTER!"


	7. Skirmish in the Field

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Legend of Zelda_ it rightfully belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. I only claim ownership of the writing of the story and nothing more and the Lost Fairy Arkli as well as some characters thrown in.

 **Chapter 7** \- Skirmish in the Field

"Over there," pointed Hawk. There was dust being kicked up from the battle, "Let's go." The others had caught up, when the dust cloud was present, everyone halted since they couldn't see anything, even Link kept Ravi back since he had Arkli to be his eyes inside but the Fairy was anxious about it. The sun was high in the sky as they examined the cloud, no one could see anything with all the dirt being kicked up, and a trainee came running out.

"THEY'RE GOING TO CHOP US UP! THEY'RE TOO FAST AND TOO STRONG!" He fell to the ground, his sword laying a few feet from him, Maradin asked about his brother "I DON'T KNOW! HE TOLD US TO RUN!" Immediately Link looked from the other male to the dust cloud, without thinking, he grabbed the forgotten sword, and ran straight into that dust.

"WAIT! YOU CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" hollered Hawk and Maradin gaped at the boy who had suddenly disappeared into the cloud, Link focused on what he wanted while Arkli chimed to him about the obstacles, eventuallly he saw a splatter of blood on the ground, he hunched over, and heard screaming nearby. Another boy was cut all over his right arm and leg, he was screaming about it, and Link glanced over his shoulder.

"AWTCH OUT!" The blade was spinning, coming right at him, the rancher shoved the boy so hard that he went rolling out of the dust cloud, and something sparked in his memory. He dodged under those propellors then used the sword to slice the root, immediately the creature squealed, and fell onto the ground; lifeless. "GO GO GO!" Link spun on his heel, he darted to the left as another creature appeared, he dodged once more, and sliced the soft root; again it squealed and fell lifeless but he knew that these were just small ones. The dust was beginning to settle in some of the areas that Link had killed the creatures. "IGHT!" The blond rancher dodged right, he rolled underneath a much larger one, he quickly slashed at the root with powerful many strokes until it fell to the ground as lifeless as its comrades. Someone called to the Captain of the Knights, Link heard the male grunt, and he immediately followed the sound.

He stopped by the fallen Captain, he was gasping but otherwise seemed unhurt except for the deep gash in his armor and a few minor abrasions on his arms, "Link..what are you doing here?" The boy didn't say a word, his blue eyes looked over at the large creature, its blades spinning fast, "You'll die out here, this isn't The Pits, and that isn't an opponent you can expect to show you mercy!" The Rancher patted the male's shoulder, grabbed his wrists, and dragged the Captain away from the battle. Once he was a safe distance away, he looked at the Captain, Kliv was simply staring at him, and charged towards the creature, "LINK!"

Boots carried him quickly to those spinning blades, he dodged towards the ground, he rolled to the other side, and used the momentum to uppercut the soft root. It squealed, spun around quickly in an attempt to chop off one of his limbs, the boy was more nimble than that, and dodged by doing a back flip. He squatted on the ground, one hand placed on the grass for support while the other held the sword in a death grip. Kliv managed to get to his feet in order to watch the fight, by now the dust had settled, and the others were able to see Link face off against the Peahat. Maradin was going to call out but Kliv put up a hand, Link watched the monster carefully, its blades spun faster than before, and he dodged to the side, rolled underneath it, then performed another uppercut while dancing backwards on the tips of his boots.

Everyone stared at him, the propellors moved even faster than before as it became enraged at the male before him, Link didn't seem perturbed by this, in fact, he seemed so calm about it. Hawk was watching his left hand, there was that faint glowing, and something darker as well. Amber eyes focused on his stance, feet spread apart for balance, and the sword held up; ready to slash at any moment. Again the creature barrelled down upon Link, he dodged realizing that the blades were quite fast, much more than before, and he needed only a little bit of time to put that into his calculations. It spun around to slice him but Link rolled away from it, eventually he was able to get on the underside once more, and he ground his teeth together. "HAA!" The blade was pulled back with his body, it was thrust forward with all of his weight, and momentum into that soft root. It was buried into that weakness up to the hilt, the creature froze, Link twisted the steel inside, it gave a squeal of pain then fell to the ground. Link put a boot on the dead creature, pushed with all of his strength to remove the sword, it was dripping with the blood of his enemy, and he glanced over at the others as he flicked it hard to remove the excess liquid. Many pairs of eyes were focused on him, he approached the other wounded trainees, he put the sword on the ground, removed cloth from his pack, and his canteens of water.

The male with the cuts on his arm and leg watched as Link tore open the tattered pieces of cloth, he poured water over the wounds to clean them out of debris, then unrolled the cloth, and began to slowly wrap them. There was firm pressure on the lacerations, Link used his claw dagger to cut the fabric, and tied it off. His hands began to work on the next section that needed tending, always careful, always making sure that the wounds were cleaned out properly before being wrapped. Once he was done, he moved onto the next one, not saying a single word to anyone, and no one said anything to him either. Link realized that the last one that needed care, he had run out of bandages, so he removed the ones on his right hand so that the wounded trainee wouldn't get infected. Once it was finished, Link stood up, swung his bag on his shoulder once more, and watched as Arkli inspected each one. "Liunk good!" exclaimed the Fairy, Link nodded to his floating companion, he glowed brightly in joy, and Link approached the Captain. The wounds were cleaned out with water, Link searched his pack for something but he didn't have any cloth, so he cut off the sleeves of his tunic, then wrapped them up. This revealed to everyone the light scars he had there from his time in The Pits and the heavy lifting at the mountain. Link backed off, he glacned around, and it was Kliv that answered that gaze.

"We'll set up camp here and then you guys can head out in the morning although we'll need to do something with Link. We have ways of protecting ourselves from the Stallkids." Link only nodded, the camp was made with the Sentry trainees help since the others were not fit to even carry firewood or set up sleeping materials. Link's canteens were empty, "You should go fill those up, I'm sure you can hurry back." He nodded, looked at Maradin for approval, and the bald captain gave his nod while telling Ravi to go with him. Link dashed away followed by the carpenter from the group, dodging the digging Stallkids, and rushing towards the river. He waded into the water, so did Ravi, they didn't follow them there, and he proceeded to fill his canteens, he drank three of them then refilled those, he packed them up, trudged out of the water, and dashed back to the camp. Ravi had done the same and the pair arrived just in time for the protective circle to be cast, Kliv finished it, and Link watched as the Stallkids disappeared, never to bother them. "The Sheikah teach all the captains and lieutenants some form of ward magic in case of things like this so that we're safe." Link didn't reply, he took a seat near the edge of the circle with Ravi, of course he was situated between the others and the carpenter, "Thank you Link however you're not supposed to touch weapons until your seventh year. You'll have to be punished for this."

A single nod, the rancher reached into his bag, pulled out the meat, and bit into a slice; it was still good and he made sure to chew it carefully so that he could save as much of it as he could. Kliv was asking his trainees about their rations, soon stomping hooves were heard, and a handful of Knights arrived. They entered the circle, greetings were exchanged while Link sat with one arm propped up on his drawn knee, the other was angled on the ground so that his boots were touching, and he held a strip of jerky in his exposed hand. Blue eyes watched everything that transpired, when the others asked about the dead Peahats, the Captain was only too glad to tell them the tale of Link's bravery. _It's not bravery, that's the wrong word,_ his blue eyes traveled to his left hand, _it's courage._ Once again he chewed his meat slowly, his teeth clamping down on the dried jerky, and he vaguely heard his name being called. Tan visage glanced at the gathered Knights, he recognized one or two from the barracks, he was being motioned to come forward, so he got up, joined the circle around the fire with Ravi following him, and took his pose once more.

"You two are inseparable which is weird," stated one Knight. "I didn't think you'd make any friends."

Ravi snickered, "Why? Because he's quiet and focused? Link's a good person and he's really strong." Link looked at Ravi, the carpenter grinned and patted his friend's shoulder while Arkli chimed happily. "But..Captain Kliv said you'll have to be punished." He turned his attention to the Leader of the Knights, "How so?"

"Whipped. All Captains have them on hand. Maradin." The large blad man got up, he looked at Link, and the rancher set his pack down next to Ravi for safe keeping. The carpenter held onto it, Arkli stayed near Ravi as well, and Link removed his tunic. The scars were even more prevalent now that the firelight highlighted them, the other Knights only stared while Kliv noticed some strange puncture marks. "What are those?"

"We made a friend on the mountain, he hitched a ride on the back of Link," replied Ravi.

"A friend? It was a dragon!" exclaimed Sigur. "You and him are always so calm about it and you fought King Dodongo like it was nothing! Link used Lieutenant Hawk's sword!"

Kliv looked at Hawk, "I gave it to him so that he could use it. He didn't take it from me and it was only a one-time occurrence. Captain Maradin approved."

"Rules are rules even if you gave it to him. He should have said 'no' and found another way." Hawk looked away, Maradin nodded, Link gripped his hands into fists, "We don't have any leather." Ravi got up, placed a particularly hard piece of Dodongo meat in his mouth, Link nodded, and the carpenter sat back down again. "What is sufficient?"

"One-hundred lashes, fifty for here and fifty for Hawk's sword." Kliv nodded, the lashing began, and they noticed that Link didn't even move. His stance never changed, his gripped hands never moved, and the only thing that Hawk noticed was the slight bite down on the piece of meat in his mouth. Link stared into the darkness, he saw a translucent floating lantern, and he kept his gaze on that as the lashes continued into the double digits. Once the amount had been reached, he rolled his shoulders as if it didn't bother him, Maradin rolled up his whip, and they watched as he took a seat next to Ravi. The tunic was pulled over his head, there was a flitting emotion of pain in his blue eyes but he pushed it aside. The meat in his mouth had softened so he began to chew it. Ravi handed him his pack, he took it, and opened up a canteen so that he could drink.

They watched as Link tugged Ravi away from the fire, they moved back, and when they received questioning looks from the others, the carpenter grinned. "Link knows that I don't handle heat too well. He helped me in the cavern when we were training and I almost passed out from heat exhaustion. He's always helped me, he's my friend." They nodded silently at the pair, Arkli hovered around, immediately the Fairy shot up, it was still, the only thing moving were the wings, and after a few moments he floated back to Link. The rancher patted the floating ball, he glowed happily, and the two friends began to eat; however Link glanced back at the mountain. "You miss him?" Link only stared so Ravi lowered his voice so that only the rancher would hear him, "Is it Volvagia?" He nodded slightly, "He's fine, I'm sure." Link turned to his friend and the only thing the others saw were his lips moving but they couldn't hear him, Ravi nodded his head, and murmured something else.

"Why don't you share with us?" asked Kliv. Both of the males snapped their attentin onto him as well as Arkli but it was the Fairy that floated towards him. "I never got your name."

"Arkli." Kliv nodded, he was about to speak but he chimed low, he closed his mouth, "No tell. Not your is...isu..." The Fairy thought for a moment then stated, "Not your worry." He floated backwards towards Link, the Captain was thoroughly confused but he grinned which made the others wonder why.

"Why are you grinning Dad? He just insulted you."

"Link is the one training, we cannot punish him for something Arkli says since he's just tagging along." That was when they heard it, the male giggle, all eyes turned onto the Fairy, he was giggling, and Kliv smirked, "He knows this too. Arkli's very intelligent even if he can't speak properly." More giggling except this time it went an octave lower and everyone began to wonder what was wrong with him. Link reached up his right hand and snapped his fingers, Arkli flew over to his companion, he patted him gently, the glow brightened happily. "How long have you and Arkli been together?"

"Five years," stated Link.

He put his canteen away, "That's a long time."

"There was another but she left."

Sigur snickered, "So she didn't like you huh? Guess you weren't her type." Link's blue eyes locked onto Sigur's green ones and Kliv saw his son shiver. "Stop staring at me!"

"You can't understand."

"Understand what? How a Fairy can have such an impact on someone's life?" He paused, "Hey did you just say that I _can't_ understand?" Link nodded, "I would if you'd just explain it!"

Link stared into the fire, "None of you _will ever_ understand what it means." The tone in which he said those words made everyone stop on the subject, it was as if he had seen something far more than he was letting on, it was so profoundly wise that no one could say anything else on the matter.

"Is it like having a Master?" asked Horas.

"It's more than that."

"A bond that runs deeper than Master and Apprentice," replied Ravi. They looked at him, "For someone to have a Fairy is more than that. It means you've been chosen because you aren't _given_ Fairies, they choose you." When he was asked about it, he explained, "I'm only speculating from my time with Link and Arkli. They work together, Link understands what Arkli wants to convey to him just by the different sounds of chimes and Arkli knows what Link wants him to do just by him staring at certain areas. It's simple to analyze but to understand it is something else altogether and unless you were raised the way he was, you won't be able to understand the bond that he and Arkli have."

"Your father would be very proud of you Ravi," replied Kliv.

"He is. I write to him and tell him about Link, he wants to meet you when we get some free time." Link nodded, "I told him that you don't talk much and he said that it's fine since he talks too much." There was an imperciptible smirk which Hawk, Maradin, Kliv, and Ravi had caught. The carpenter grinned, "He also said he's going to send some help over to the ranch for what you've done for me." Link nodded and he knew the undertones that Ravi meant, he was also going to work on that lid for the well. "I wonder what the Zoras have planned for us."

"Something to do with water," replied Maradin. "We won't know until we get there."

One Knight asked, "What was your training with the Gorons like?"

Sigur opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Link, "Training is sacred. We won't share."

"You won't but I will!"

Link looked at Sigur again, "I may have been lashed but that won't stop me from beating you." Sigur gawked at Link, the rancher coughed, drank some water, and Arkli hovered very close to him. As if he was analyzing him, his glow was timed with Link's breathing, and eventually he returned to floating.

Kliv laughed, "Even after getting whipped you're still ready to teach my son a lesson. Well Sigur, when it's time to train with weapons be careful. Link's already proficient with a sword, I think his skill is better than yours."

"Where did you learn to use a sword?" asked one Knight. He didn't reply so Maradin explained that he fought in The Pits for two years before joining the Sentries. "Wow! I didn't think anyone your age would even have considered fighting in the pits. Did you win?" He nodded, "Great! I'd love to see your skill in the future, you still need some training with a sword though." Link didn't reply, he knew, for a reason, that he didn't need any more training; he only needed the right sword. The Rancher only kept staring into the fire, the Knight leaned over to one of his comrades and whispered, "Kid don't talk much does he?"

"Nah, never really did unless he has something important to say or Sigur badgers him into talking as you've seen."

"How do you know?"

"He used deliver milk to the barracks."

"Really?! That's the kid from the ranch?! _And_ he's a Fairy Kid too?!"

"The one and only." They looked at Link, one blue eye focused on them, they held still, as if he had heard everything they said, and then they noticed his long ears twitch. "You think he heard us?"

"No way! He can't hear us over the fire and this distance."

"But those ears..only true Hylians have those long ears." They stared once more, his ears twitched slightly, they both held their breath, and then Kliv interjected their fun. He cleared his throat, everyone looked at him, and the Knights momentarily forgot their banter about the strange Rancher.

"Let's not talk about our comrades." They nodded, "Link, where did you get that meat? Is it cow or cuccoo?"

"Neither Dad." Kliv looked at his son, "He killed and gutted Dodongos in the mountain because the Gorons didn't have any food to give us."

"Interesting, what did you use Link?"

"Claw dagger then spears made from the ribs of the first one I killed." The Captain asked about the claw, "The dragon in the mountain is our friend. He helped me then I helped Ravi." Everyone was silent as he stared at the fire, chewing on his meat but it was Ravi that decided to add to the camp fire talk. One Knight asked him why he helped Ravi and he replied, "He asked nicely." Arkli giggled at the words since they were his own and Ravi grinned.

He said, "If not for him then we'd most likely be hungry and unable to eat anything. He showed us what we had to do although hunting Dodongos was daunting, Link's really good at it." At this information the other knights and trainees looked at the carpenter, "We could only catch Keese which was fine but he built a fire pit and everything! It was impressive and I didn't know how to skin a Keese so I asked him politely if he could show me and he did. Then I asked if I could use his fire pit and he let me while showing me how to use the skin of the Keese to make a bag so that the meat would stay fresh longer in the hot cavern." The Knights from the Barracks stared at him as he looked at the fire, "Since then I've been his friend." Everyone fell silent, "Link play a song please." The rustling of cloth was heard, and eyes focused on Link; he removed his Ocarina. Memories were filled of Saria but he pushed them away as he placed the instrument to his lips and played a rather joyful melody, one that matched the field. Ravi grinned, he began to clap along, followed by Maradin, and then the rest joined in because it was infectious.

After a few minutes, he stopped, put the instrument away, and Arkli floated around, "Very good! I like!" Link nodded, "What in well?" He shook his head, this brought about more intrigue since the relationship between a Fairy and Fairy Kid was never seen outside of Kokiri Forest and it wasn't seen all that often with Link. "Bad?" Link nodded, "Very bad?" He nodded again, the orb floated near his face, "It change Liunk?" He shook his head, "Good. I like Liunk."

"I like you too Arkli. I meant what I said in the Lost Woods." His voice was quiet, barely audible over the camp fire, the Fairy brightened in joy as he hung around his shoulder once more. The Fairy sighed, Link knew why, and so did Ravi.

"You miss him don't you Arkli?" asked the carpenter. The winged orb bobbed his affirmation, "You'll see him again. Just you wait, Link won't go back on his word. He'll take you to see Volvagia again."

"I know. Hard to wait."

"Your words are getting better."

"I listen."

Arkli glowed brightly while Ravi grinned, he was going to float over to the Carpenter but quickly spun to look at Link, making sure it was alright. He nodded then immediately dashed over to his new friend. The Knights looked at Link one more time while Ravi grinned, "I like Liunk too." Arkli giggled, Link merely kept his stoic visage as his eyes gazed into the fire, he saw destruction on Death Mountain, he could see his dragon friend turned evil. But he knew there had to be a way to prevent it, a way to keep his friend safe from whatever evil had infected him, Link's blue eyes were focused on that fire until the vision faded out. It left him with chills down his spine but he never showed it, Maradin was keeping an intent eye on him, looking for any outward sign of the burdens that Hawk had told him about. Green eyes reflected the firelight until he finally caught it, a glimpse in Link's eyes, a fleeting shadow of worry but it was his lieutenant that spoke.

"You alright Link?" asked Hawk. The boy nodded, as if nothing had ever happened, "Okay, well I'm here if you want to talk." The rancher gave a simple nod towards his superior and Hawk smiled in return as the Captain said that they should turn in for the night. Again, Hawk watched as Link glanced around, not feeling safe around anything, so he kept his back towards the fire, and faced the darkness of the field while protecting Ravi as well.

-::::::-

Teeth chewed meat, muscles pushed it down the throat, and blue eyes watched as the other members of the camp began to stir. Sky colored orbs stared at the dead fire, he knew that those visions were going to occur, he just didn't know when but he did know that he was going to prevent them, no matter the cost. Link crunched on another piece of jerky before drinking his water, the camp had awakened, and Kliv stared at the rancher. He was wide awake before any of them had even been able to comprehend that it was early morning. As everyone took care of their business, personal or otherwise, Link had gotten to his feet, he glanced at the village then at the gate that blocked the path to the lake.

"That's Lake Hylia, we'll go there soon enough," stated Hawk. The Knight noticed his blue eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the mention of the lake, he wondered what it was that made Link so cautious of everything new. _Surely it can't be that he's afraid of his own homeland?_ The more time he spent analyzing Link, the more he wanted to know what went on inside that blond skull, and he also wondered if it was worth the risk. _He knows things or sees things that we can't see and this is what drives him to be the best. But what is it that he sees? That's the question._ Hawk approached him cautiously and asked quietly, "What is it Link?"

"Evil."

"Right now?"

"Past or future but there is evil." After several minutes, "Somewhere." Hawk only stared at him as Ravi approached, he greeted his friend in the morning, and Link only gave that small smile that his friend could see. Kliv had seen the exchange between the Sentry and the trainee, so he thought to ask about it the moment that Hawk was away from the boy. _These visions are getting more frequent and intense._ Maradin announced that they were heading out so everyone said their farewells, Link looked over his shoulder at the Knights, and gave a single wave. The trainees ran up to him, thanking him profusely and he whispered to them, "Remember the root is soft. One can distract it out of the ground while the other uses a bow from afar." They nodded to him as he walked off, Hawk was trailing behind until Kliv grabbed his shoulder, and asked him what was going on with Link. The Sentry replied that when they return to the castle then he would tell him all about it because he was still studying. Kliv nodded and the two groups parted ways, Link was trotting with the others, Hawk caught up quickly, and ran a hand through his white hair.

Calloused fingers gripped Link's horse tail, it yanked him backwards, and he immediately lashed out with a sweeping kick. He had to force himself to refrain from actually reaching behind him to grab for a sword but the contact with his foot made his attacker yelp while Link fell towards the ground. Instinctively his body braced itself for the impact then rolled to his feet so that he could face his enemy. Sigur had caught himself as well just not as gracefully, this drew the attention of those around them, Hawk glared, "Sigur stop it."

"I'll never stop! I want to know how he knows things!" Link simply stood there, staring at him, and the red-head ground his teeth, "YOU'RE NOTHING SPECIAL! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY PARENTS!" He was huffing while Link stayed calm, Arkli floated about as if nothing was amiss, and the blond male still stared at his adversary. "You're not worthy to have Malon."

"Why are you obsessed with Malon?" asked Link.

"She's the second most beautiful girl in the land and since I can't have Princess Zelda then she'll have to do."

Link stared at Sigur, all the rage that he kept at bay, all the thoughts of wanting to tear Sigur apart coalesced into a single ball of animosity that manifested itself as a shadow in his serene eyes. Hawk had spotted this but before any of them could act, Link attacked Sigur, and he was reminded of Mido. He growled as his fist connected with Sigur's face however the boy had been doing the same training so he was stringer as well and retaliated with a punch to Link's abdomen. The Rancher exhaled his breath but didn't back down, instead he threw out a kick that was blocked by Sigur. The son of the Captain bragged how he knew how to fight and Link didn't but Link heard nothing, he only saw Sigur as everything else was drowned out by a quiet melody. It was faint, he ignored it, and attempted to punch his comrade once more. This time his fist connected to Sigur's eye, the male yelped, and retaliated with a punch to his jaw. Link simply took the fist to his face, blue eyes never blinked as he was so focused on Sigur that he didn't want to miss any chance of an opening.

As fists were exchange, kicks were thrown, eventually Link obtained an upper hand, he dodged Sigur's punch, gripped his forearm roughly, then used all of his weight to throw him over his shoulder. The red-head's body slammed hard on the ground, his breath escaped him, and then Link pounced on him. Ready to give the final blows, he punched him in the face once then twice, and the third time he gripped his enemy's tunic in his right hand. Left fist was poised but he paused, he remembered seeing the horrified looks on the Kokiri faces, he tentatively looked up to see the very same on the others. Link sighed heavily, let go of Sigur's tunic, the boy fell against the ground, and Link stood up.

He glared down at Sigur, "She's not yours to take." Arkli flew over to Link's collar, he tugged on it, and the boy followed suit; he left Sigur squirming on the ground and backed off. Immediately Arkli chimed to let him know that there was danger but it was too late. Something hit the back of his head and black spots swam in front of his eyes before he fell to the ground; the only thing he heard was Arkli chiming.

Darkness surrounded him, it was everywhere, the black tar from his childhood years, the time when he heard that voice. It was all back except he chose not to run this time, he stared at the misty figure with the pale golden symbol on his chest, the thing spoke, "Your time has been altered, nothing will occur the same." Link glared at the figure, its colors faded to all black, and the eyes glowed red; he laughed maniacally. "You actually thought someone from the light was going to help you?!" He took a step towards Link, "They have forsaken you, you're not the Hero they want you to be, not yet." Link glanced at his left hand, the bright golden triangle was shining in the dark, the inverted one was darker, "You have two sides to you so which will you choose?"

He was quiet, "Balance."

"How do you propose to do that?!" Link only stayed silent, "Come on, tell me." Still Link stayed silent, "FINE!" He grinned maliciously, "If you don't _want_ to talk then you _won't_." Link stared at that black figure as he raised his hands, a black mist surrounded him, then charged Link. The blond male gasped, turned to run, but found that he was unable to; the black mist forced itself into Link's sensory passages. He coughed, he kept coughing, thinking it would help but nothing did, and he found it hard to breathe. More blackness surrounded him as he fainted onto the ground or what he thought was the ground, it felt like liquid but he wasn't sure.

It felt like days had passed, blue eyes cracked open, he was staring at darkened grass, he could immediately feel that his hands were wrapped in rope as were his feet, and he was sitting against a wall. Coldness seeped through his tunic, it was a wet wall, he forced his eyes to open but didn't move too much because he didn't want to black out again. Ocean eyes glanced around, he saw a camp fire, and he recognized the sound of running water. They were by the river once more so he refrained from making any movements that would signal the others that he had awakened. He wanted to listen to them as they spoke quietly, he strained his long ears to hear them.

"Did we have to tie him up?" asked Ravi.

"Because he's dangerous," replied Horas.

"No he's not. Sigur provoked him!"

"Just because you're his friend him doesn't mean you know him," answered Ashe.

Ravi groaned, "He wouldn't attack unless provoked which Sigur did!"

"Speaking of him, is he awake yet?" asked Ashe. The four of them looked at the red-head, he was still knocked out, and they sighed, "We were all there but that doesn't mean Link had to go all out. I didn't even know he was capable of doing that."

"Sigur and Link have a history of altercation," replied Hawk. Everyone looked at him, "Sigur tried to take Malon at the ranch, Link came to her rescue, that was the first time that Captain Kliv saw his strength. Then two more times in the barracks delivering milk, Link doesn't provoke unnecessarily, you're right Ravi."

"So why tie him up?"

"Captain Maradin went to inform Captain Kliv of his son's condition, until then Link has to stay tied up." Ravi sighed, "Try to understand our positions Ravi." The Carpenter nodded, Arkli had been floating near Ravi for comfort, and Link hung his head, letting all of his hair fall into his face so that no one would see his glassy eyes. Again he caused pain to someone unintentionally because he couldn't control his rage but he soon realized that he did control it, he simply focused it on someone else because his bottles had shattered. He shifted which made him outwardly groan, this brought the attention of the others onto him, "You're awake? That's a relief. I thought Captain Maradin may have hit you too hard." Link forced his eyes open, he stared at them, only one blue orb was shown through his mess of blond locks. "You know what you did right?" He looked away, "So long as you know."

He coughed, Ravi got up, opened up his pack, and removed one of the canteens. He helped Link to drink the water, and then refilled it once it was empty. The Carpenter removed some jerky and was going to hand it to Link but the blond male shook his head. "You need to eat Link. You haven't eaten anything since this morning." He shook his head once more, "Alright, just let me know." Link nodded and Arkli and Ravi took a seat next to Link because they weren't about to abandon their friend. Link murmured something to Ravi, the carpenter got up, and moved to the other side so that Link was between him and the others.

Hawk watched the exchange, _Even though he's injured and tied up he still wants to protect Ravi, somehow I think Link could get out of those ropes if he really wanted to_. The Second-in-Command knew that the Trainee felt terrible for what he did but what he couldn't grasp was why he wasn't talking to anyone. "Why don't you talk Link?"

He glanced at him, looked away, and said, "Words start wars." They sat there around the camp fire and stared at him, the white-haired warrior was shocked at the words of wisdom he spoke, and he began to understand that Link was more than any Hero who had come before him.

"Just let Sigur have Malon," stated Horas.

Link's blue eye focused on him, the blacksmith shuddered, "Never." Hawk inquired as to why and Link refused to respond, he refused to tell them the truth. They turned away from him, he leaned his back against the cold wet wall once more, and closed his eyes. The darkness that awaited him was filled with nightmares but he was going to combat them one way or another.

-::::::-

Morning arose once more, Link was already awake with Ravi, his face was swollen, and bruised but it didn't bother him; instead he shifted slightly to adjust himself. One glance at Arkli made the Fairy chime quietly near Ravi. The Carpenter immediately grabbed a canteen and helped Link drink the contents, it was refilled and Link drank it again. "Do you need to go?" Link shook his head, "Well you let me know if I can help in any way, this isn't right. You didn't start this." A small smile graced his lips, Ravi grinned, and offered jerky but Link refused it until Arkli gave that dangerous chime. Still Link refused to eat, the others stirred, amber eyes stared at Link as Arkli chimed again. The others watched as the Fairy flew up and slammed his body onto Link's head. They gasped, Link groaned, Arkli floated down in front of his gaze, Ravi held the meat in front of Link, and the Fairy's glow was dangerous. Link took the meat in his mouth, Arkli returned to his happy floating orb self while his companion ate. Ravi couldn't help the grin on his face, he held up his hand, and Arkli flew up to it. The carpenter felt a tiny hand meet his, "You do have a body!" The Fairy giggled as he floated around, keeping an eye on Link as he ate the meat.

Link finished and stared up at the sky, his hair parted so that everyone could see his tanned face, he kept his eyes up there, watching for anything, and nothing passed by but he kept gazing. The others shook their heads while Hawk watched him closely, he knew that Link did things for a reason and this was just as fascinating as anything he had come across yet. Crunching boots were heard, the Knight trainees, the Captain, and a handful of Knights had arrived with Maradin.

"Tell me what happened," stated Kliv. Hawk was more than willing to tell him what occurred but he made sure they were comfortable before he started. The Captain glanced over at Link who was still gazing up at the sky until Arkli flew down to bonk him on the head. They stared with wide eyes, Link groaned again, Ravi held a piece of jerky in front of him, and he took it. "I don't think I've seen Arkli angry before." He watched a little bit more, Arkli flew back to gain distance but Link had already taken another piece, the Fairy calmed down, and moseyed about. "I see. So Sigur started it again."

"Yes but Link went too far," grumbled Maradin.

"That may be true but Sigur has always accosted Link. I think it's time to teach my son a real lesson." Everyone looked at him, "One hundred lashes each."

"Each?" asked the bald Sentry.

"Link gets them too even though he's already been lashed." No one refused his command, "Someone get Sigur up." Immediately Horas threw water on the boy, he coughed, sputtered, and sat up cursing. "Shut up." Kliv's voice was cold, his eyes devoid of emotion as he glared down at his son, "Get up, put your hands against the cavern wall, and bite down on something so you don't bite your tongue. Whatever the Zoras have planned had better be tougher than what the Gorons did." His brother nodded, "Don't be afrad to break them like the others. Only the strongest persevere and _that_ is what makes someone a Sentry." Sigur got up, two of the older Knights held his hands against the wall, another shoved a piece of leather in his mouth. "Link, your turn." Ravi was about to untie the ropes but they noticed he stood up, the rope fell from behind him, and he removed his gear. Ravi made sure to grab his pack and tunic before he joined Sigur against the wall. "You've already been lashed so this may be more painful for you. Both of you need to learn not to combat one another, you're teammates now, and you'll need to rely on one another's strengths in the future."

The bald Knight approached them and Kliv stated to use full force, "I understand." The lashing started with Sigur first, Link only listened to him scream, and he fainted halfway through his lashings so Maradin turned onto Link. The boy didn't say a single word, a piece of meat was handed to him by Ravi and he took it. Everyone backed off as Maradin began the lashing on Link's backside, once it finished, Sigur awoke to finish his punishment, Link removed himself from the wall, then headed to the river. He leaned over, water caressed his fingers, there was nothing dangerous in the water, so he plunged head first into it. There were gasps but Link stayed latched onto the shore, the cool water caressed his lashes, and he didn't mind that his boots were soaking or his pants. Arkli and Ravi were next to Link on the shore and Kliv only smiled at them.

The Captain listened to his son howl in pain as he was treated whereas Link pulled himself out of the river with Ravi's help and looked towards the sky once more, ignoring the pain on his back. Sigur was crying about his wounds and Kliv stated flatly, "If you don't climb those ledges and get inside Zora's Domain then you're not making the cut for the Sentries and you won't be considered for a Knight either. I'll put you in the kitchen." Sigur nodded, the Knights were in the process of leaving the Sentries when the red-head glared at the blond male, Link was going to say something but didn't, and it was the Captain that spoke. "Accost him again Sigur and I'll put you in a place that's lower than the dungeon." His words scared Sigur so much that he paled, "Now you understand." With that they left and Sigur's face was still pale.

"What's lower than the dungeon?" asked Horas.

"You don't want to know," replied Maradin as he stared after the Captain of the Hylian Knights.

-::::::-

The group rested for a whole day before progressing forward to Zora's Domain, the amber-eyed Sentry noticed that Link stayed clear of the water, they climbed the ledges, and traversed the branches that would take them to the entrance of the Zoras. Maradin rubbed his beard in though as Hawk stared at him, "You didn't ask Impa to come with us did you?"

"I forgot about this. Looks like we'll have to head back to the village." The others rejoiced, Sigur gave a sigh of relief but Link knelt down on the smooth area, he wiped it clean with his hand, and read the words there. He stood up, removed his ocarina and the burly Knight looked at him, "You don't know the Royal Family's song." Once more something flashed in his mind, it was the song taught to him by a woman with red eyes and white hair standing in a garden, and he raised the instrument to his lips. Immediately the notes flowed out of it, Maradin gawked as the notes ended, the musical piece replaced safely, and the waterfall parted. Link stepped aside to let the others go first, Hawk made a remark about it being larger, and Maradin laughed. "That's so I can fit through! Let's go lads!" He jumped into the cavern, followed by the others, Link went last, and Hawk jumped soon after.

It was dark inside, save for Arkli's light, they followed the Fairy until the sound of running water reached their ears, soon enough they entered into a cavern with a large pool at the bottom, a waterfall, and various paths. A pale blue skinned creature welcomed them, their eyes focused on the strange thing that held the body of a man, fins protruding from his arms, and a large tail atop his head. Dark blue spots mottled his backside, his voice was friendly, "I am Tili and welcome to Zora's Domain. We've been expecting you."

Hawk asked, "What kind of training did you have in mind?"

He grinned as he lead them up a path to their sleeping quarters, "Our Commander has agreed to let us train you the same way we train our own. Training is sacred." They all nodded, "You do not speak of this to anyone, I'm sure the Gorons have told you the same." They nodded, "Good because this training is suited to our own kind, it's very precious to us and we don't want to share it with outsiders. We're only doing this for the Sentries because we want them to be the strongest in case there is need of them. They need to be able to have the strength of Gorons, the swiftness of Zoras, and the strongest of spirits." The last bit was an allusion to their next two years of training but it was all a mystery to them and their superiors didn't even mention it t them.

They were shown a large open area, "This is where you will stay, I'll wait for you to get settled then we can begin." They nodded, Their packs were set down, he looked at the Captain and the Lieutenant, "You two stay here."

Maradin grinned, "Darunia told us the same." Tili smirked in response as the two Sentries set up to watch the belongings of their initiates, and the others looked at the Zora once their packs were settled.

"Strip. Nudity is fine by us but you can keep your undergarments on." The other males flushed while Link stripped out of his clothes, everything was placed gently in his chosen alcove along with Ravi's, and the initiates were down to their black sleep shorts. Tili approached each of them, he moved around each individual, as if gauging their strength, and to see how tough the training should start off. The lash marks on Link's back were noticeable as were the scars, the lashes on Sigur were simply that, just lashes with no underlying scars to show that he had fought anywhere. He deduced that Link was the strongest and swiftest already, that was his benchmark, "Oh yes, this first year is going to be so much fun."

"What are you doing?" asked Horas.

"Analyzing each of you to find a benchmark. I will use the strongest as a base for the beginning of the training and increase from there."

"Who's the strongest of us?" questioned Ashe.

"I'm not telling. Just know that it's going to be _extremely_ tough although your second year is going to be even worse."

Sigur inquired, "Why worse?"

Hawk replied, "Because each year your training gets tougher in order to prepare you for the final two years."

"Weapons?"

"No. You'll find out when the time is right and not before then. The final year is where we lose most of our Sentries so take this training to heart." They nodded, Ravi and Link looked at Tili as he analyzed the others, mulled over how to start, and he nodded. He made a motion to follow him, when they left the den area, the lieutenant looked at Maradin. "Link's not going to break."

"Why?"

"Arkli told me that if his spirit breaks then chaos will come."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea but I don't want to find out."

"Neither do I."


	8. Waterfalls, Currents, and Diving

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Legend of Zelda_ it rightfully belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. I only claim ownership of the writing of the story and nothing more and the Lost Fairy Arkli as well as some characters thrown in.

 **Chapter 8** \- Waterfalls, Currents, and Diving

Blue irises stared at the waterfall, he could see an image where it was iced over, his gaze turned onto the pool it connected to, and he could see brown boots trudging across the frozen surface. Zoras were trapped underneath, it disappeared quickly as they reached the area where the pool turned into a swift current that connected to Zora's River. Tili stopped them as others began to climb out of the water in order to help them.

"This is your first bit of training."

"It's a river," stated Sigur.

"Yes, this river connects Zora's Domain to Zora's River, the reason why you have to use the ledges to get here is because this river is only one way. The current is so strong that if you're not careful then it will whisk you all the way from here to the pond in the Field." The initiates stared at him, "We Zoras are trained to withstand the current and so shall you be trained the same. I do hope that the Goron strength training made you strong enough but if not, we have some help and other ways." They looked over to see a handful of Zoras in the water, they waved to them, and three of the initiates gave an awkward wave but Ravi and Link were more than happy to return their greeting. "Good, now let's begin." Tili kneeled down, reached into the water, and pulled out a rope harness. "Who wants to go first?"

Link was about to step forward but Sigur stated, "I'll do it! You're always showing off so now it's my turn." Link put a hand out for him to go in front, Horas and Ashe were applauding his bravery while Ravi only rolled his eyes. Sigur was fitted into the rope harness, "It's uncomfortable."

Tili's eyes brightened, "Good." Sigur was pushed off into the river, he splashed head first, he coughed out the water as he felt his body being dragged towards the exit but he was abruptly halted. The harness had been tethered to the other side, water sloshed all over his body, and he was coughing while trying to keep his head above water. "SWIM!" Sigur began using his arms to swim against the current however it wasn't enough, he began to tire, so another Zora untied him, and pushed him onto land. He rolled onto his back, his chest heaving.

Horas asked, "Are you alright?!"

"What do you think?! I almost drowned!"

The royal blacksmith's son backed off as Tili stated, "You're next Horas." He nodded, was tied up, then shoved off like Sigur. He fared a little better but not by much, he was shoved onto land as well, next was Ashe, a few minutes later, he joined the other two panting for breath. "Ravi." The carpenter was tied up, he looked at Link, and the rancher only glanced at the water. He was pushed off as well, tethered, and Tili analyzed him. Ravi was actually using his hands to cut through the water so that it was easier for him and the other three were able to sit up and watch. He lasted much longer than them until his strength gave out, he was tossed onto the shore, and Link was hitched up to it.

Arkli hovered near him, "I no like."

"I'll be fine." He bobbed lightly, Tili grinned, and kicked him off while the little Fairy chimed in distress. Link fell head first into the water, the Fairy zipped up to Tili who spoke to him quietly, and the glowing ball backed off, bobbing to show that he was sorry.

"It's fine Arkli. You didn't know, you're very protective of your companion, it's good to see." He glowed brightly while the others saw him surface, he turned his head in opposite directions of his stroking arm, but even he was having a difficult time fighting the current. Sigur watched closely as they could see his sinewy muscles work under his skin, it was as if he was much more dense than the rest of them instead gaining muscle mass like the others. Link was able to last a few minutes because he pushed himself to his limits, he ducked under the water, before long he was tossed onto the shore as well, and they stared at him. Link was panting like the rest of them but it was quiet, he pushed himself to his knees then his feet, Ravi did the same.

"How can you still get up after all that?" asked Ashe.

Ravi replied, "Do you want to be a Sentry or not? Push yourself, if you feel you're about to give up then push harder. _That's_ how you get stronger."

"He's right. Sigur get in the harness!" shouted Tili.

"No way! I'm not drowning!"

"You won't drown, we watch very carefully."

"No." Link was still taking in deep breaths, he growled, stalked towards Sigur, and the male looked at him. "What? You gonna hit me again? Go ahead, my Dad will put you in a place that's lower than the dungeon."

"Then you'll go with me. The only difference is, I'll survive and you won't." Sigur paled at him, Link reached into the water, grabbed the harness, and struggled against the Knight's son. The others simiply watched as Link, even though he was out of breath and still weak, managed to get Sigur into the harness securely. He grabbed him gently by the throat and whispered, "You're spirit is weak." The rancher shoved him off into the water so hard that he actually splashed, it echoed in the nearby area, the others stared at him, he looked at the two blacksmiths, "I'll do the same to you."

He took a seat to wait his turn, Ravi grinned while they asked him why he was happy. "Because you three are taking advantage of this training. The Gorons and the Zoras are taking time out of their day to train us in their ways. Don't make light of it because it's a very rare opportunity and doing what Sigur did by refusing is like spitting in their faces about it. That's why Link got angry, that's why he was able to man-handle him into the harness. Remember that they're training us for our final two years and from what I've gathered, it's where many of the initiates break. So, whatever it is, this training is supposed to help us pass that, don't make light of it." They nodded, Sigur was tossed onto the ground, he was heaving for breath, Horas was hooked up, and tossed in while Ashe only watched Link. He focused on the coursing river, he sat cross-legged, and regulated his breathing.

Once more, Horas was tossed up, and Ashe was in the harness but he soon tired, and was pushed onto land. Ravi hopped into it, he lasted longer than the others but was still weak. Link was put into the harness, before Tili could kick him, they watched in astonishment as Arkli did it. But what no one except Tili caught was the smile on his face as he fell into the water, he made a note to ask about it later. The Zora looked at the others, "It seems a different kind of training will be necessary in addition to this so I'll speak to my Commander and see what we can come up with. Once Link is out of the water then you guys can eat." All eyes were on Link, he cut through the water once more but this time, he let his body float behind him, while using his forearm strength as well as his legs to kick, it was better suited to him, and he felt more comfortable that way; at an angle in the water instead of straight on. Instead of weakening like the first time, he was able to last seven minutes in the current before he ducked under the water. He was pushed onto land, he rolled to his feet, panting, and turned to look at Ravi who was grinning at him. "Hmm? Lashes? Why were you and Sigur lashed?"

Ravi replied, "They have a history of altercation and Captain Kliv didn't want any more of it."

"Link has more than that though."

"He was punished for touching Lieutenant Hawk's sword while fighting King Dodongo in the cavern and then using a Knight-in-Tranining's sword in the Field to kill Peahats. We're not supposed to touch weapons until our seventh year."

"I see but you did that to save them and to do what you needed to do." Link nodded as Tili grinned, "I think I have what is needed for training. Come, I'll show you where to eat and then I'll speak to my Commander."

The Zora lead them to an area where they could fish but none of them knew how to fish or even craft a fishing rod so Link stared at the pool of water, wondering what he could use in his arsenal that would help them eat. He continued to stare into it while the others conversed about various tools they could make but Link knew that no tools would help them catch fish. Black eyes stared at Link, "Something the matter?"

"Do you have any long grass or vines?"

"Sadly no. What did you plan to make with those?"

"A basket."

"Very smart but we don't have any of those items here." Link nodded, looked around for something else but nothing came to mind so he sat down next to the pool, and stared at the swimming fish. Horas and Ashe both said that they could make fishing rods from wood but they would need something for a line which the Zoras didn't have. The more they conversed, the more Link thought about the Dodongo teeth that he had in his bag, and the more his mind began to turn with uses for those teeth. An idea struck him so he headed into the den where they had their clothes, he grabbed his bag, sat down, and opened it up while Maradin and Hawk watched him. He pulled out the skull, he used his claw dagger to pry the two largest teeth apart while grabbing a small one. Then he rummaged around for cloth, he didn't have any, so he cut some from the other sleeve of his tunic, once he had the length, he held the items in his hand, and glanced around for a stick. The two Sentry superiors watched him, he put all his things away except his spare Keese bag, and left the den to find something.

"What's he making?"

"I don't know. Let's go see Captain." They got up and found the trainees arguing over what to do about food while they smirked as Link reappeared with a stick in his right hand. Tili, Maradin, and Hawk watched with keen interest as he placed his items on the ground near the pond. The claw dagger was used to sharpen the tips of the large teeth, once sharp, they were set aside, and his attention was turned to the stick. He split it down the middle, grabbed his cloth, placed the small tooth between the crack then tied the base to keep it from splitting more. The two teeth were attached to the ends of the split wood and pointed towards the center of the split wood but only after he sharpened the tips of the stick to look like barbs. Link stood up, looked at it, made sure that the two teeth were firmly in place, and looked at his spectators.

Tili was grinning while the Sentries were a bit confused as to the tool he made, Link turned to the pond once more, the fish were swimming around, so he aimed his spear, focused, and jabbed it into the water. The noise wasn't loud enough to deter the others from arguing, he had missed, so he tried again, once more he missed, so he poised his body closer to the pond, and when a lone fish paused near him, he struck. It was caught between the teeth on the end of the spear and the barbs and the teeth kept the fish from slipping through as it wiggled. A pat on his shoulder drew his attention to the Zora, he was smiling, "Good work Link. I'll get you a basket." Link shook his head and showed him the keese bag that he had, it was empty so he put the fish in there then returned to spearing. The fish creature was glowing at him, the boy had managed to spear fish from items he had gathered before, and he turned to the initiates' superiors, "He's a smart one!"

"What is all this noise?" came a feminine voice. The others turned to stare at the newcomer, she was a female Zora, far different than the others, she didn't have tail on her head but a rounded skull with an eye on either side, elegant fins protruded from her forearms and ankles, and her violet eyes watched them with interest. She didn't wear any clothes like her kinsmen so her voluptuous body was accentuated by the light that flickered from the torches and the males blushed at her but Link was focused on fishing. "Tili, are they the new trainees?"

"Yes Princess Ruto. We're sorry to disturb you."

"Nonsense, we haven't had any guests for some time so this is a nice reprieve from the silence." He bowed to her while the others followed suit, her gaze focused on the blond male whose back was towards her, "And him? Is he one too?"

"Yes your highness."

"Does he not care?"

"I think he's just hungry." It was at this point that the others looked over at Link, his keese bag was squirming with ample amounts of fish, so he stopped, and turned to look at them. Ravi gasped at the spear he had made while Horas and Ashe ran up to him to ask him how he made it. He began to get uncomfortable with the two blacksmiths crowding him so he backed up a little bit, they followed suit, and he backed up more, and again they pressed him. Link immediately turned on his heel and dashed away from them, they ran after him, and soon Sigur followed suit while Ravi stayed behind. "Interesting."

"Yes, very." Ruto looked at Tili and the pair smiled as they walked towards the lake on the bottom of the waterfall, both of them had a feeling that he was going to jump, and they were right when they saw him at the top. He glanced behind him to see them chasing him, without any hesitation, he jumped into the lake below. It was a loud splash, he swam towards the shore, trudged out, and turned around to see them disappear down the path once more. His blue eyes glared at them, Ravi approached him from the side, patted his shoulder, and they were about to leave until they were blocked.

"Why is there a fuss going around?" asked Maradin. The two Sentries had found Link standing there with a spear in his hand and a squirming keese bag. "What's the matter?"

"Seems the two blacksmiths are crowding him about the spear he made," replied Ruto.

"Ah, those two."

Hawk stared at Link, "Are you alright?"

The blond male sighed, "They press too much."

"They _are_ blacksmiths, they want to know how you made it." Link became uncomfortable once more so he returned to the den. There was a fire there for them, he took his seat, and began to scale the fish while gutting them. He had already cooked all of the fish, the entrails and heads were given to another Zora; he thanked him and Link only nodded. The others had finally arrived in the den, they saw that he was sitting with his back against the wall, Arkli floated around him, and Link gave a small smile as his eyes softened while the Lost Fairy praised his weapon.

The others stared at him, he offered them fish, they took it, and Horas picked up his spear to analyze it; Ashe looked at it too and both of them nodded. "You're pretty ingenuitive Link," replied Ravi. He nodded to him, "Seriously, you're one talented person. How did you come up with this?"

"I thought about the teeth I had and what could be used to catch fish. A spear seemed like a good idea but with a modified tip to keep the fish from escaping."

"It's brilliant!" exclaimed Ashe. "Do you mind if I use this design?" Link shook his head, "Thanks so much! I'll tell my Dad about this and he should be able to make something better for the Knights when they're out in the field or by Lake Hylia."

"Maybe the tip can be fashioned to arrows too!" added Horas. Ashe exclaimed that it would be a great idea to fish from afar especially in Gerudo Valley, Link kept quiet as the older knights entered, followed by Ruto. They were about to get up but she raised her hand, "What brings you here Princess?"

"I came to join you. There haven't been any guests lately so your group interests me."

"You sure you didn't come here for Link?" sneered Sigur.

"Hmm?"

"The quiet one over there. He seems to be the object of people's infatuation where ever he goes."

"That's because he's an enigma to most people but he's a great guy," replied Ravi.

"Yeah whatever."

"I'm sitting right here." Everyone looked at him, Sigur was going to open his mouth, "It's rude to speak about someone as if they're not in the room when they're sitting four feet from you."

"Whatever."

Ruto looked at Link, "Where did you come from?"

"Lon Lon Ranch."

"Before that?" He was silent, "You have a Fairy. Only Kokiri have Fairies."

"He's a Lost Fairy. One who doesn't belong but comes from the Lost Woods."

"I see. What's your name Fairy?"

"Arkli." He bobbed to her, she smiled, and said it was a lovely name. "Thank you Princess. You lovely."

"So mannered too. I really like you Arkli." Ravi grinned as the Fairy's words were getting better since he listened a lot more to how others pronounced words. As it stood, he was staring into that fire once more, Hawk watched him with his amber eyes, again Link's eyes unfocused, and he could see a vision of an iced over Zora's Domain. The King frozen as well as many others, suddenly it was broken by a glowing pink orb surrounded by a large liquid tentacle, and Link leaned back just slightly. There was a shadow that passed over his eyes, he rubbed his face, and tore into a piece of fish as if it would help him regain his composure. Hawk eyed him, he knew there was something troubling Link as the boy never made any hand motions across his visage before, and now he was tearing at a piece of fish as if it was an enemy that he was trying to devour.

The white-haired Sentry took a seat next to Link, he leaned in close, "Anything I can help with?"

Blue eyes gazed into the fire, "No."

"Are you sure? You're welcome to tell me about whatever it is that's bothering you."

"I'm fine."

"Link, you don't get enough rest, I can see it in your eyes. I can see a shadow pass over whenever you space out."

"I said 'I'm fine.'" This drew everyone's attention, Arkli hovered near him, Hawk stared at the boy, and everyone realized that there was the tiniest bit of anger in his voice. Link stood up, "Excuse me." He left the den with Arkli following after him, the others only stared, and Ruto blinked a few times but saw the faintest glow of gold under his left bandages. He was staring into the pool of fish once more, he sighed, leaned over, and plunged his head into it. A passing Zora paused to stare at the strange boy, he lifted his head, stared down at the fish once more, and submerged his face again. Link was yanked out of the pond by tough fingers around the back of his neck. Link looked up to see a Zora with a scar that ran across the side of his face.

"You shouldn't be doing that." Link looked away, "Come on. Get on your feet." The Zora had stood, Link followed suit, "If you want something to take your mind off of whatever's bothering you then I've got just the thing. We use it to train our own but I think you could benefit from it perhaps I'll have your comrades join you too." He moved away from the boy, "Follow me." Link followed the strange Zora to the area with the river, "You've already trained in this part but there's another here that's much tougher than the harness."

Link watched as the stranger reached into the water, he pulled up a chain, and began to tug on it. Eventually it's entirety was revealed to Link, the end had a ring on it, and it was handed to him, "Take it and hold on tight." He grabbed it, slipped his hand through the ring, and wrapped his fingers around the chain. He looked at the Zora, "My name's Nali and I hope you have a good grip with those bandages on because it might be your downfall." Before Link could actually think about what he said, Nali pushed him from the ledge with so much force that he didn't even have time to react, the boy fell backwards, his eyes widened just slightly as he stared at the Zora's smirk, and he felt himself fall with sprays of water all over his bare torso. As he fell, he felt himself jarred against the current, it was then that he realized the chain he gripped, he lifted his head above the water so that he could look up at Nali. He raised his voice so that he could be heard over the roaring water, "Your training is to climb up that chain into the lake here! If you manage that then you'll be able to continue forward!"

White bandages gripped the chain firmly, the pounding water made it nearly impossible to see where it was anchored, and Link realized that the pressure of the water pushing against him made his fingers slip from the chain but he grabbed onto the next link. He could barely hold on so he surfaced to get air but the rushing water was far more powerful than him and the chain slipped between his fingers. Quickly they wrapped around the ring, it was still rough, the current pushed him underwater once more, and he could feel his fingers slipping. He let go, his body went tumbling against a few stray rocks, some of the lash marks had reopened, and he was pulled to the surface. Once on land, he coughed out water, looked at the Zora next to him. His mottled spots were more of a green hue than blue, the male patted his back gently, "Don't worry even we find it difficult holding on the first time. It's good training but I'll see to your back. We have something that can help keep them closed." Link nodded, he disappeared, and returned with a small jar while Nali approached them. The Zora used his first two fingers to smear on the glaze, it stung but Link didn't show any emotion on his visage, "You're pretty strong, it's good to see." The jar was set aside, "I'm Ije."

"Link."

"I'll do what I can to help you because this is tough and I'm sure your comrades aren't going to fair any better." Link only nodded, "Alright."

"Are you up for another round?" asked Nali.

He got up, thanked Ije for the salve, and he grinned, "It's my pleasure to be helping someone as determined as you. Go on." He nodded and walked to the area where Nali was standing with the chain, Ije jumped back into the water, and he grabbed the ring again. Nali shoved him off once more, this time his back slammed against the current, he ground his teeth together, and tried with all of his strength to hold on but it slipped through again. Link felt the pressure of the water against his body, he breached the surface with Ije's help, and swam towards the shore. He sat on the shoreline, gasping for breath, "It knocks the wind out every time that's why it's hard and the rushing water doesn't help but it's really good for strength training just like the Goron's mining but ours is much better because it puts your entire body through pain including your mind." Link was huffing for breath, he nodded, "Your comrades will be joining you shortly and Commander Nali isn't one for leniency. He's tough because he's our Commander." Link nodded again while trying to catch his breath and there was a demanding voice from the area not too far away from them.

"NO TIME FOR RESTING! GET UP!"

"Go on, I'll be helping you from the water." The rancher got up, he trotted up the ledge once more, and he could feel his limbs get heavy with each step, he wasn't getting enough air, and Nali handed him the ring again. Link took it, wrapped it around his arm once more, and he was shoved off; again he slammed into the water but managed to lessen the impact by bracing himself but he saw black spots swim in his vision, he ignored them yet he still couldn't hold on. Chain links slid through fingers, he fell to the powerful current, and the next thing he knew he was on the shoreline with Nali and Ije standing over him. "You had a tough battle, I think you may not have gotten enough air that time."

"Go get some rest, we'll continue once you've done that. I don't need an initiate drowning on my watch." Link nodded, Ije helped him up, and gave him a shoulder to use as they walked back to the den, "Ije." He looked over his shoulder, "Send the others but you stay with him." He nodded and the pair returned to the den, the others had looked over at Link, and Maradin gasped.

"He's fine, Commander Nali's been training him so the rest of you are going to follow suit. Just head to the river junction where you were earlier," replied Ije. When asked for his name, he said, "Ije." Link was laid down near his things, Hawk and Maradin stared at him while the Zora Warrior eased a rolled up blanket under his head, "Steady, you had a tough battle with the water so take it easy. You need your rest." Link couldn't nod for fear of his vision swimming so Ije smiled, "I'll get you some water from Lord Jabu Jabu. His water is the coldest in the kingdom." He disappeared while Link's blue eyes focused on the ceiling, they drifted closed, and the two older Knights stared in concern at one another before focusing on Link again.

He was in darkness, a place he had become accustomed to, the tar held him in place, and he glared at the misty figure ahead; he knew what he was going to say but this time the apparition didn't say anything. He only pointed to another direction, Link looked that way, and saw the tentacle creature barreling down upon him. Immediately he reached behind him, there was a sword, and something strange in his hand. It had an arrowhead tip but it was connected to a long chain that flew out of the barrel with the push of a button. Link looked back to the figure, it had changed to all black with glowing red eyes, the colors reminded him of Arkli. Suddenly that pink ball was upon him, he was tossed in his place, trying to get away, to break free, but the black tar held him firmly. The liquid wrapped around his mouth, he could feel it seeping into his lungs, and Link sat up. Blue eyes gazed around the room, the others were sleeping, he put a hand over half his face, and shuddered. A towel fell from his head, he looked at it and remembered that Ije said he was going to get water from Lord Jabu Jabu.

Link took in steadying breaths, glanced at his left hand, and saw the faint glowing there; he knew the reason he couldn't hold onto the chain wasn't because of the bandages but the fact that their bodies were used to the heat of the Gorons territory. The Zoras were far different, better suited to water whereas their own bodies were not, so they needed training to get used to it. "I'll get stronger," he whispered to himself. Link got up, ate some some fish jerky, then left the den quietly. Bare feet padded through the quiet domain, he felt every rock, every crevasse, but it didn't deter him from his destination. Link stood by the ledge, the ring had been set on the land, and he picked it up in his left hand. He gripped it roughly, he could see the cloth split around his knuckles, he could still feel that he was weak but he wouldn't take time off, he had to do this. Hands were guided around the chain and the ring, he took in a few deep breaths to steady himself then one final one, and jumped from the edge. Immediately the chain slid from his weakened grasp, felt himself getting whisked away, and he was going to give in to that darkness until he remembered Malon. _Who will protect her? Who will show her what love is? Who will she show her loving smile to?_ When Sigur came to mind, he gripped his hands into fists. He fought with all of his strength against the current but he was getting dragged towards it until he felt scaled fingers grip his arm.

Suddenly he was wrenched from that area, dragged to the shore line, and then tossed onto the dirt. He was face down, mud clung to the ends of his hair, he could feel it all over his body, and he pushed himself up. Yet a foot slammed its way on his back, he fell down onto his chest again, "You think you can train in your condition?!" He recognized that voice, it was Nali, and he was very angry. "You're just a _boy_!" Link attempted to get up once more but he was shoved back down, "What are you reasons for joining the Sentries?" Still he persisted and still Nali pushed him back into the dirt, "Tell me your reasons before I tell your superiors that you're unfit for this."

"I only have one."

"What is it?"

"To protect Malon from Sigur."

"Hm?" Nali stared down at the boy, he was perplexed by the reason, he had heard all sorts but never one to protect another. "Sigur is your comrade." Link nodded, "I assume those lashes are because of him and the others are from something else." Link nodded once more, "Interesting." The foot was removed, he got up, rolled over onto his back, and the Commander took a seat next to him. "I've never heard of anyone joining to protect another."

"Malon is precious to me."

"I see. She means that much to you?" He nodded, "Does she know how you feel?" He nodded once more, "Then you need to push yourself harder than the others. Protecting someone from another is a hard task to accomplish when you're weak." Link nodded his agreement as he stared at the water, "So why don't you rest?"

"I have nightmares of things that I don't understand."

"I see. Care to share them?" For a strange reason, he felt that he _could_ tell Nali about them even Ije could be told the reason why he was so focused all the time, and he divulged that information in as little words as possible. The Commander looked out across the lake to the waterfall, "I don't think those are nightmares. They are something more than that but if they are the manifestations of your fears then you need to take hold and fight them. You can start by swimming against the current to strengthen your body and your mind. Stay focused as you use your body to fight the current, always keep in mind _why_ you joined." Link nodded, Nali got up, put out a hand, and the rancher took it. He was hoisted to his feet, "No matter what anyone tells you or how you feel, you need to push forward because you didn't join the Sentries for glory or for your family name. You joined them to protect another and _that_ is the greatest reason anyone can have." Nali held up his bandaged left hand, "Not only to protect Malon but _this_ is another reason. You are chosen Link but that doesn't mean you've _earned it_ so you must work hard to prove that you are worthy of being chosen."

He removed his hand from Nali's grasp, "I plan on it."

"Good. Now let's go. I'll have Ije down there to help." Link nodded his thanks, Nali whistled, and the Zora immediately appeared from a hall. He jumped into the water and watched the pair head towards the ledge, Ije was grinning as Link pushed himself to his limits, and he knew that he was going to push himself beyond those limits if only to protect something precious to him.

-::::::-

Weeks passed and no one could fight against the harness in the current and they couldn't hold onto the ring for very long either, Nali shook his head as they all lay on the ground panting. Ije and Tili rubbed the backs of their necks, Link was still heaving for air but he pushed himself to his knees then to his feet. The two Zoras looked at one another, they glanced at Nali, and watched as the Commander punched Link in the stomach. The initiates gasped, Link exhaled, Arkli simply floated around, as if he knew this was going to happen. When Nali tried to follow up, Link blocked with his forearm, this amazed everyone present since they could tell that he was weak from the training, soon Zoras from the lake were swimming up to see the exhibition. Nali brought up his knee to Link's side, the rancher exhaled so that it wouldn't be as painful as before, and it worked; Link tried to sweep the Zora but he was more agile. He simply jumped while Link followed up with a kick, Nali blocked it, he tried another, that was blocked as well, and then the Zoran Commander slammed a fist into the rancher's chest.

He stumbled but caught himself, Ravi was in awe of the strength that Link had even after his ordeal in the water, Nali stated, " _This_ is our benchmark for training. _He_ is the strongest of the initiates and we are _going_ to make sure that we do as much as we can to break their spirits. The Gorons have their strength training and we have our swiftness which is why we pit you against the currents." Link paused, he stared at the Commander while the others were still wondering about it. Nali smirked, "You can always train to beat a Goron in a wrestling match but you can _never win_ against the coursing river unless you have fins to propel you forward."

Sigur stated, "So we'll never pass."

"Correct but you weren't meant to pass any of this, you're meant to learn from it, to become stronger in soul and body. Not everything is about brute strength." Link continued to watch Nali as they sparred one another, soon Link was forced onto his back, dirt clinging to his wounds, and he looked up at Nali as a webbed foot was placed on his chest. " _None_ of you are Zoras, you'll never pass this training but, again, you were never meant to pass. These aren't tests." Fingers grabbed his ankle, Nali looked down at him, and Link shoved his foot off of him; he jumped to his feet. Breath came out in ragged gasps, "Still you fight. Why?"

Link didn't answer right away, instead Arkli did, "For Malon."

Nali turned away, reached into the river, picked up the chain with the ring, and held it out, "Then prove it." Link was still panting for breath, he grabbed the chain, wrapped it around his arms, and was promptly kicked into the water by his Fairy. The others were still gaining their breath and were in shock that Arkli was the one yet again to push him, he was in the water, even after the beating he had taken. Soon Ije disappeared into the water, he brought Link onto land, the boy was passed out. "Good. The rest of you are going to do the same!" When Horas tried to run, the Zoras grabbed him, wrapped the chain around his hand, and tossed him into the water.

Ije carried Link to the den, Maradin gasped, "He's fine or will be fine. He passed out, Commander Nali's training is very intense. The only time you get to rest is if you pass out like this but Link's strong, he'll be fine." He was laid on the ground, his breathing was steady, Arkli floated around, when Hawk asked who pushed him, Ije chuckled.

"I push! I push! I help help!" exclaimed Arkli.

They stared at him whle the Zora replied, "Even he understands the training." He bobbed in agreement while hovering over Link's visage, suddenly he chimed very high pitched. It forced those around to cover their ears, including Ije, and Link's eyes snapped open. He rolled over so that he was poised on the ground, ready to spring on the enemy, his left hand holding an imaginary sword, and he blinked a few times. Arkli hovered near Link, jibbered something, and when he sat back on his knees; he gave a small smile. The three in the room watched as Link held out his hand, the Fairy floated towards his chest, and Link wrapped his hands around that floating glowing ball. The act was so heartwarming, so sensitive, and vulnerable for Link that Maradin and Hawk stared with open mouths while the rancher's eyes closed, enjoying the warmth and support that his small comrade was giving him.

"Thank you Arkli." He chimed quietly, they stayed like that for a few minutes more, then he released his Fairy companion. Link looked at Ije, "You said that Lord Jabu Jabu has the coldest water." He nodded, Link grabbed his pack, "I need to refill my water. Could I use his?"

"If you honor him then yes."

"How do I do that?"

"With fish!" Link grabbed his spear, his pack, and used the wall for support to stand; they could see his knees buckle and he slipped to the ground. "Maybe when you have more strength." Link pushed himself up again, he could feel his weak legs but he refused to give in. "Come on then!" Link braced himself against the wall, Arkli hovered close to him, and they followed Ije out of the den and to the fish pond.

Once out of ear shot, Maradin asked, "Did you see how he held that Fairy?"

"I did."

"It was...so...gentle. Like he's afraid of losing him."

"I know Captain."

"Why?"

"I don't know but he said that there was another Fairy before Arkli and I think he's afraid of losing those he keeps close to his heart. That would explain why he doesn't make friends easily and refuses to tell anyone about his burdens and why he wants to protect Malon so much."

"It makes complete sense now."

"It does but that doesn't explain when he spaces out." Maradin nodded, "Did you catch the anger when I asked him." He nodded once more, "That tells me one thing."

"Which is?" Hawk picked up his left hand, he indicated a triangle there, and he gasped. "No way! It's not possible."

"Why?"

"It..just..Link? Really?"

"I think so but it's not confirmed yet because he hasn't said anything and I haven't seen anything _physical_ yet. Just some slight motions on his behalf but nothing revealing." Maradin nodded, "But I'm keeping a close eye on him when we get to the graveyard."

"Most definitely."

-::::::-

The months had progressed, none of the trainees were still able to climb up the chain but Link was able to hang onto it for quite some time before being forced to let go. Nali had taken to adding weights to their legs to make them heavier, it made the training more tough but Link always kept a focused mind. Some of them were quite weak but Nali pushed them and he continued to push them no matter how much they complained or how much they said they couldn't breathe.

Currently Link was still hanging onto that chain, he swung his right arm to wrap around it, then painfully pulled his body through the current. Ije was nearby, swimming easily against it, he watched with wide eyes as Link grabbed another set of links in order to pull himself forward. He gripped the chain with his right then freed his left hand to move above his right, and vice versa with his right. Link was able to get halfway up that chain, he had to surface for air so he did, and the others gasped at how far he had gotten. Nali saw the determination in his face, he was taking in short but deep breaths so that he wouldn't pass out as the water pushed against him. His eyes were focused, seeing something invisible, something only he could see, and he slowly submerged himself under the water. Ije was ecstatic at his progress but he slipped, gripped the chain with one hand, then it finally slipped out of his grasp. He swam after him, grabbed him, and hoisted him over onto the ground.

He was on his knees, one palm propped against the ground, the other arm was wrapped around his face as he rested his forehead on it. He panted out quietly, "Still not strong enough." Ije patted his back, comforting him, Nali glanced at Link, and he pushed himself to his knees then his feet. Link took a step but paused, Ije looked at him, and the rancher looked at the weights then to the water. Blue eyes focused on that ring that Nali held as Sigur shook his head because he was still panting. Those Zoran eyes turned to anger, Link approached the red-haired initiate with heavy foot steps, took the chain from Nali, and handed it to Sigur. "Take it." The red-haired initiate scoffed at him, Link's arm shot out, gripped his forearm firmly, and wrapped the chain around it. "Jump."

Sigur refused so Link started to drag him towards the river, Nali was standing there with a smirk on his face, and Sigur struggled against him. What made that smirk vanish was the fact that Link was wearing weights, and he was easily dragging Sigur across the surface. The boy didn't even stand a chance as his feet left grooves on the ground next to Link's foot prints. At the edge, Link yanked the chain, he flew into the water, and he stood there to watch him. He surfaced coughing and sputtering while angrily looking at Link.

"You don't have to swim, you just need to hang on," he murmured. Sigur stared at him, the boy took a deep breath then went under the water, and the others only watched in silence as he knelt down by the river. When Sigur surfaced again, he put out his hand, the red-haired initiate reached up his free hand, and Link gripped it firmly. As he held Sigur, the boy let go of the chain, determined to bring him into the river so they both could be taken to the Field. When Link braced himself, he pulled Sigur out of the water with one arm, when he was tossed onto the ground, Link focused one blue eye on him, and he shivered. "You'll never win."

"That's enough for today. Go eat," stated the Commander. When the weights were taken off, they immediately dashed to get food but Link still had his on. "Come on, let's take these off." He shook his head, walked towards the lake, and slowly entered. Nali grinned, "Ije, keep an eye on him while I go get something." The other Zora nodded, the Commander walked off, Ije entered the water, and watched as Link was walking around the bottom of the lake with the weights on. The Zora kept a close eye on him, when he was tiring, he helped him to shore then removed the weights. Link laid on his back, the mud seeping into his wounds, it felt good, and he simply laid there with Arkli floating around him.

He remembered the Sacred Meadow and he wondered how they were doing but those thoughts were invaded by Malon's smiling face. Her red hair in a braid that was pulled over her shoulder, she was grinning at him with her hands behind her back, and he sat up. Link rubbed a hand across his face, Ije patted his shoulder, "It's not easy to leave those we love behind." He nodded, "But you're stronger than the others, _much_ stronger because you're spirit is stronger. Commander Nali told me what you told him and I understand why you are the way you are but always remember that you cannot protect those you love if they aren't near you." Link snapped his attention onto him, "You can't protect Malon because she's not here but you're keeping an eye on Sigur so she's safe. Ravi is your friend, he's here, protect him as well as Arkli. Those you care for that are near you can be protected by your strength but those that are far away cannot so don't worry about them until you stop getting letters from her."

"I know. It's hard."

"It's never easy but we manage." Link sighed, "Come on, let's get some food into your system." Ije helped him to his feet, he watched as he stumbled but the strong Zora held him firmly, he lent him a shoulder, and they made their way to the pond. Nali had appeared, "Commander." He nodded to the other Zora but he had something in his hands, "Hm? Those? Are you sure?"

"Tomorrow we'll increase their training, they're too lax." He nodded, "Good, these will help with the next bit." Nali watched as Ije helped Link through the halls, he held onto the special boots, and smirked. "His spirit is strong but there is a darkness there, his Fairy companion is a reflection of himself, and he doesn't realize it yet." He placed the item next to the ring that sat on the ledge with the harness, "Hopefully he'll see it before the Graveyard."

Ije steered him towards the den instead of the pond since they didn't have any tools to catch fish, Ravi had already started to cook some fish, he watched as Link was helped to sit, he was still panting, and the Zora patted his head. "Get some rest, he'll probably wake you early." Link nodded once more but Ije whispered, "Eat them raw." Blue eyes stared at the Zora as he winked and left the den, Ravi took a seat next to him, he handed him a cooked fish but he shook his head, and they watched as Arkli floated over to the raw ones that had been cleaned. He hovered over one, heaved it with much trouble, they could see him straining, he floated to Link, dropped it in his lap, and the rancher nodded to him.

"I help help! Eat Liunk. Eat!" He pushed himself so that he was leaning against the wall, he picked up the fish, and bit into it. The others stared, Ravi looked at him and asked if it was good, Link nodded, and so Ravi tossed the cooked fish to the others while he grabbed a raw on so that he wouldn't leave his friend alone.

"Hey, this is pretty good," replied the carpenter. The older Sentries shook their heads, Link nodded, they ate together with Arkli hovering around, suddenly he stopped, perked straight up, and held perfectly still. Blue eyes watched his friend closely, abruptly he saw the shadow of the water tentacle with the pink ball inside of it, searching for something, and then Arkli turned towards Link. The rancher knew that this creature was hunting _him_ and no one else but he wasn't sure if he had actually seen the shadow or if it was just another vision. Link put the fish in his mouth, braced himself against the wall, then followed it to the entrance while keeping his back firmly against it, he peeked his head around, and listened. The others watched as he was focused, he was listening for something but nothing was there, Arkli returned to floating normally, and Link made his way back to Ravi's side. He murmured, "What is it?"

The rancher removed the fish from his mouth, the others watched as they conversed quietly, Link looked at Ravi as he did so, and no one could hear what they said. The carpenter leaned back, he shrugged his shoulders to show that it wasn't important, so everyone left it alone but Hawk knew better, the rancher had seen something as well as his Fairy, and he desperately wanted to know what it was. He finished his fish, Arkli brought him another one, he was stronger than before, Link nodded his thanks, and promptly devoured the second one. This astonished everyone, normally he took his time eating but he hadn't realized how hungry he was until Ije told him to eat raw fish, another of the shiny swimmers was placed into his lap, Arkli already had another one ready, once it was devoured with nothing but the bones left, he placed it aside, and picked up the next one. After eight fish, he leaned back to look up at the ceiling, Arkli sat on his shoulder, a single blue eye looked at his companion, and he could see that tiny face grinning at him. Hawk saw his lip twitch into a smirk and Tili entered, he asked how everyone was doing.

"As well as can be expected with what Nali was doing to us," replied Sigur.

Link stated, " _Commander_ Nali."

"We're not Zoras, we don't have to call him that," added Ashe.

"It's disrepectful."

Horas looked up at Tili, "We're alright. Commander Nali's training is very rough but we're managing. Thank you for asking. How are you Tili? We haven't seen you lately."

The Zora was glad that the blacksmith had taken on some of Ravi's personality, "I'm doing very well thank you! As Zoras we travel a lot so I've been between here and Lake Hylia as well as the Lost Woods." Link looked at him, "We have waterways that connect to them. I met someone there, he wanted me to give you something Link." Tili approached him, he placed a piece of leather in his hand, it was a braided into a bracelet with a long piece of green hair and white hair woven between them, and Kokiri words burned into the leather as a message. It was tight so that it wouldn't come loose or fall out, he stared at it. Blue eyes looked up at Tili, "A message too, 'Be strong and no matter what I'll wait for you to return because I know you'll come back. You always keep your promises.' I don't want to say who said it but you know. Bye for now!" He ducked out of the den, Link stared at the bracelet and everyone's attention riveted onto him.

They could see his eyes water, as if he was going to cry, he wrapped it around his left wrist, Arkli made sure that it was nice and firm in place, and Ravi asked, "It's very pretty." He spotted the writing, "What language is that? I've never seen it before."

"Kokiri."

Everyone gasped, Hawk asked, "What does it say?"

"Friends Forever."

"Who's it from?"

He replied with a small smile and fondness in his eyes, "Saria."

Ravi gasped, "The one you told me about?!" He nodded, "Oh wow! She's still waiting for you. Do you think she'll recognize you?" Link nodded, "Oh this is so exciting!" He nodded once more, he leaned against the wall, his mind filled with the Lost Woods, Rauru, Saria, and Eramaia. Ravi kept silent as Link stared up at the ceiling, but footsteps brought him out of his reverie; Tili had returned.

"I meant to ask you Link, when Arkli pushed you into the water, you were smiling."

"He did the same to me before in the Lost Woods."

Arkli chimed in, "I push push! Save Liunk from...Stal..Stal..Stalks!" He glowed brightly as Tili said that he must care a lot for his companion, "I do! Liunk my friend. He find me, friend me." The Zora grinned while the other watched and listened closely, he asked the Fairy what made him want to choose Link. "Hmm...Liunk has strong spirit but..he nice. I like Liunk, he nice nice!"

"Yes, he is nice nice!" exclaimed the Zora. "So, do you know something that we don't?" Arkli glowed slowly and giggled, that male giggle that made the other initiates stare at him. "Ah so you do! Is it good?"

"Friends no tell friends secrets!"

"Good! I like you Arkli, you take good care of Link and keep pushing him!"

"I will! I push push!"

Tili grinned, he stood up, paused in the entrance, and whispered so low that no one could hear him except Link. Hawk noticed this as the rancher's ears twitched, "You and he have a special bond, he is part of you." The Zora left, when he was asked what he said, Link shrugged; as if to say he didn't hear anything. Ravi chuckled while he looked down at the bracelet, he brought it to his lips, and placed a light kiss against it.

-::::::-

The following morning, four of the initiates had fallen ill, Link got up, noticed that Ravi was still sleeping so he placed a hand on Ravi's head, he was burning up. He quickly dug around for his canteens, they were still cold, so he took a cleaned fish that was still raw, he reached into his pack, grabbed his claw dagger, shredded his tunic some more, and made large holes in the fish so that he could thread the cloth through it. Maradin and Hawk had awoken just as he finished placing the cloth inside the fourth fish. Link dashed through the area, he returned with a vase, he dumped his canteens of water into it then soaked four pieces of cloth from his tunic, he took one, stuffed it into the fish, tied it up, placed it on Ravi's forehead, then did the same with the other three.

"Link?" asked Maradin. The rancher ignored him, he placed the last fish on Sigur's head, the male was shivering, he opened up their packs, grabbed their blankets, and fluffed it out over them. Their tunics and pants were wrapped up to form makeshift pillows, he propped their heads up, and glanced around quickly for something else. He dashed to the vase, it was empty, so he grabbed it with his pack of canteens, and his spear. "Link?" Hawk decided to follow him, he watched him as he was so focused on catching fisht that he kept missing. He huffed, placed the spear down, and simply snatched the fish from the pond; Hawk was astonished at his speed and his accuracy.

He dashed through the area, the white-haired Sentry followed him, he hid, Link bowed to the great creature, placed the fish on the ground, and backed up. A large mouth opened, inhaled the fish, and gave a sound of approval. Link bowed once more then moved to the side, he filled up the vase, and his canteens. Link huffed back to the den, placed everything down, and darted out again, Hawk returned to tell Maradin what he saw. The spear was tossed inside, he ran to find Ije, he asked him for a pot or something to put water in so he could make soup.

"Why?"

"They have fevers."

"Come!" They both ran to find Nali, when he was informed of the other initiates' condition, he nodded to Ije. He whistled, Tili appeared, and was told what was going on so they went in different directions to get what was needed. "There's kelp at the bottom of the lake, it'll help with the soup. I'll come back and get it for you." He dashed off, Link looked around, he spotted the new item, a pair of boots with iron on the toes and back. He grabbed them, slipped them on, and trudged into the lake; he made it to the bottom, yanked on the kelp but it didn't come loose. He bit it loose, once he had a large handful, he made his way slowly back to the lake surface, just as he breached the water, he coughed. The other Zoras watched him, Nali was searching for the boots until he heard the thunking sound; he looked at Link. Shock ran across his face as he yanked the boots off, the kelp was in his hand once more as he dashed back to the den. The pot was set up with water from the vase, he used his claw dagger to cut the kelp up on a large stone he found, and the three Zoras were watching him. Sweat mixed with water dripped from his skin, he was still panting for air after his ordeal in the lake but he was determined to help his comrades even if they hated him.

Tili was going to say something but Nali shook his head, he made a motion that told him to simply watch, and they did; even Maradin and Hawk. Link tossed the kelp into the water, he grabbed some fish that weren't cooked yet, he swifty chopped off the heads, tossed only those heads into the pot, then grabbed his pack, he brought out the Dodongo skull that he had kept, he pried the teeth off, they were placed in another bag, he grabbed the discarded bones from last night's dinner, he tossed it into the pot, and they watched as his mind worked swiftly with what else he would need. There weren't any leaves around from the forest, he looked around, eyes moving quickly, and he spotted what he would need. Link dashed out, went to the side of the lake, he scooped his hand on the side of a rock, when he returned there was slime in his right hand, he dumped it into the pot, and used a short spear to stir everything.

"What's he making?" asked Maradin.

Nali replied, "Broth. He's using what he knows about animals to make a soup that will help them. The kelp and slime are rich in nutrients and have healing properties. The bones have other things that will help them to get better." Hawk watched closely, he stirred it once more, Arkli appeared without having to be told, he took the spear from Link so that he could check on his comrades. Link opened up a fish, the cloth inside was still cold which made the fish cold, he flipped it over on Ravi first then the others. Arkli let go of the spear when Link returned to the fire, he continued to stir it, whenever blankets would get tossed off of one, he'd leave the soup to Arkli so he could cover them up.

"Why is he helping the others?"

"They're his comrades. Whether or not they like him doesn't matter now because if this isn't taken care of now then they'll most likely get worse and possibly die." The other Sentries gasped, Maradin was going to go get help but Nali shoved him down, "No. When they become Sentries they won't have that luxury, they need to rely on one another and this is a good time. The Gorons listen to you because they're near a village but we are isolated and we prefer it that way. _If_ they get worse then _we_ will help until then I want to see what Link can do."

"What do you mean?" asked the Lieutenant.

"I have a pair of boots out there, Iron Boots, that will help them train and Link couldn't wait for Ije to return to the get kelp so he put them on, and went after it himself. He barely made it back but I saw him _yank_ those boots off then run here."

"What's so special about those boots?"

Ije replied, "They're so heavy that they will make someone of Maradin's size sink like a rock. You can't swim in them, only walk on the bottom of any lake." Link returned to stirring while Arkli hovered around the others, the two Sentries were only staring at the blond rancher, he ran his left hand through his hair, he looked at the torn cloth, he immediately removed it, tossed it aside, and flexed his hand. It was foreign to have it bare but he didn't care at the moment, he needed to help Ravi and the others.

After a few hours, the broth was finished, Link used his Dodongo skull to scoop the broth into it, he looked around for something but didn't have a bowl so the skull would have to do, and he grabbed his discarded cloth, wrapped it around the skull, and proceeded to wake Ravi up. The carpenter stirred, he helped him sit up, and he groaned with the effort. Link reached into his pack, grabbed a scale, his claw dagger, and formed a spoon of some sort. He cleaned it with some water, wiped it on his shorts, then dipped it into the skull. He blew on it, held to Ravi's lips, and said, "Drink." He nodded, sipped, and gagged on it but kept it down.

"It's awful! It tastes like grass!"

"Good."

"How is that good Link?!"

"It will make you better."

"How?" Link stayed silent but they saw the barest hint of a smile on his face, Ravi sighed as another spoonful was held up to him, he drank it, and coughed. "It's not so bad I guess." Horas stirred next, he sat up, watched as Link finished with Ravi, he refilled the skull then approached the blacksmith.

"No, I don't want any of that."

Link held the spoon to his lips, "It will heal you."

"It's poison."

"I would not poison Ravi or myself." Link drank the liquid, he sighed, opened his mouth, as Link got another spoonful for him. "Good. Next time I won't be gentle."

"You're never gentle," he stated with a chuckle. Horas finished the skull, he refilled it, woke up Ashe, and did the same thing to him as he did with Horas.

"Why are you helping us?"

"It's not your time to die."

The revelation was so shocking to the blacksmith that he simply ate what Link gave him, he filled the skull once more, and woke up Sigur. "No. I'm not eating that disgusting stuff." Link tried again, Sigur knocked his hand away. Link pounced on him, Sigur didn't have enough strength to fight back so Link blew on the liquid, he pinched his nose shut, and forced him to swallow the broth. After he was done, he was coughing, "You tried to kill me!"

"You would already be dead if I wanted that."

Everyone was shocked at his words, Link looked at the broth, dipped the skull in, sipped it, and nodded; his attention turned onto Maradin. The Captain stared him, coughed, and Link handed the skull over, "Do I have to?" Link simply stared at him, "Alright lad." He drank it, "Oh that's gross." Hawk laughed at him, "It tastes like grass but thick." The Lieutenant laughed again until the skull was set in front of him, Maradin guffawed. "You too!" Hawk took it, drank it, and they watched as Link didn't drink anything, "You're not going to drink?" They saw him put a piece of raw kelp in his mouth, he chewed it, which made the Zoras snicker.

Nali stated, "He knows what he's doing. Ije stay with him to help and let me know when they're healthy." He nodded and they watched as Link poured his canteens into the vase, he opened up the fish, dipped the cloth into it, replaced it inside the belly, tied it up, and set it on Ravi's head. He did the same to the others while Maradin and Hawk could only watch in silent astonishment as he left to get more water and fish.


End file.
